Steven's story- Battle for Amazon
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: Steven must get allies when The Crystal Gems where defeated by Necrozma in the Amazon Rainforest. Time is ticking when the forest is at stake and KO must unleash the wrath of the Titans. This is part of the Rift- alpha and omega like KO's story- love and appreciation
1. Prelude- The Rampage

This prelude to place in Diamond Days, Spoilers ahead

(meanwhile in ultra sea, Deckergreymon recently blasted a group pirates and their captain sharkie)

Greymon- that shows them who's boss

*enter another wormhole*

Greymon- this remind me of the time the I blasted the ultimate weapon in canada with one tail whip

*omegashoutmon carried by raptorparrow papers but his not himself*

Omegashoutmon- *yellow diamond* greymon you must go to Homeworld to capture the Crystal Gems pokemon

Greymon- wha…but what about

Omegashoutmon- *yellow diamond* they did something unspeakable at the ball

Greymon- I'll go Homeworld

(meanwhile at homeworld, deckergreymon is face to face with blue diamond)

Greymon- what is it my diamond

Blue Diamond- Pink did something with her pet

Greymon- what happened

Blue Diamond- she fused with her pet

greymon- but my Diamond, Im a fusion of greymon/ mailbirdramon/ deckergreymon

Blue Diamond- that's because your not like them, go and capture there pokemon

Greymon- I won't allow my diamond, I'm tired of focusing just one thing to the point of hurting other

Blue Diamond- your main propose is to do that, explain the family of monsters that you murder them cold- blood

Greymon- but….I…have to

Blue diamond- *use her powers to make greymon cried by fails* but that's impossible, you never did that 6000 years ago

Greymon- I felt worst

Blue diamond- looks like I have no choice to control you *blast deckergreymon*

Greymon- Blue…don't

(meanwhile in Denmark, sealdramon recently demolished the checkered ninja, gets hit with a EMP false from Blue Diamond)

Sealsdramon- gotcha you little…what's going on…..wait….can't resist…..I must get them

*goes to wormhole*

(meanwhile at homeworld)

Yellow Diamond- omegashoutmon, raptorsparrow, cannonbeemon get Garnet's pokemon

Torkoal- tor coal *weeps*

blaziken- shh be quite, get in my back. I'll try to stop them *summon the aura of gourmound to mega evolve into mega blazikein*

Omegashoutmon *yellow diamond*- I heard something, raptorsparrowmon get on my back *grabs cannonbeemon and cocks it like a gun* show your self

Mega bazikein- eat this, Flare blitz

Omegashoutmon *flies* auughh, you basterd *use cannonneemon like a gun* nitro stinger

*mega-blaziken dodges*

Omegabeemon- *YD* why you little *use Yellow diamond powers to attack him*

Torkoal- tor…koal *both gets hit*

(raptorsparrowmon grabs them and buts into prison)

Blaziken- guy this isn't like you

*door closes*

(meanwhile in Blue Diamond's court, Deckergreymon is looking for amethyst Pokemon)

Sandy, her sandslash- what were gonna do, we're toast

*hippowdon bellows*

Chomy, her garchomp- guys we have to be quite before they could hear you, I have an idea *unleash her taranter aura to mega-evolve into mega- garrchomp* sand you get on hippo to distract greymon*

I'll get sealsdramon

(greymon and sealsdramon are ready to fight Amethyst Pokemon)

Sandymon- greymon, come and get me *hippo underneath her used sandstorm*

greymon- that's enough, final spark *attacks them, shoves them into the crate*

sealsdramon- come and get me death behind

chompy- dragon claw

*strike at each other, both get knocked out , greymon send her into the crate*

(meanwhile Lucario, wigglypuff and alola nine tales remains)

Lucario- come on guys before they get us *White Diamond's pearl appear*

White Pearl- your not going any where

Lucario- you in what army

*a white indoraptor- Reaper with a purple strike in each side appears, wigghlypuf is so affraid of the white feathered fiend, that she hide herself into ninetales' tails*

Lucario- Ninetales yo protect wiggly puff, I could take care of this *summons a cutlass tooth aura to mega- evolve into mega lucario* come and fight me

Reaper- *White diamond* fair enough, bind *chains up wigglypuff and ninetales*

Mega- lucario- that's dirty, i'll beat into the ground *use swords dance to increase stats* Aura sphere

Reaper- you think *gets it and is super effective because of her dark type* why you little psybeam *attacks and is super effective*

Mega- Lucario- is that the best you can do Dragon pulse

Reaper- how did you *gets hit* you woke the demon inside me, photon geyser *attacks Lucario*

Mega- lucario- that move but how

Reaper- Im a indoraptor that once was a slasher (accelerator) from Perulivia. My ancestor knew about Terra Nova because with strong connection with Lake Guardians- Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Where not raptors to began with, where actually Guanlongs from the Ice Age. Since slashers become what they are, they become smarter until the indominus rex made us become Indoraptors because destiny told them. *binds Lucario* With destiny, there's no free will * drags Pearls Pokemon away*

(meanwhile in Prison, Sliver Brumby visits the gems' pokemon, realized her choices of joining the diamond is invalid.)

Silver- I guess I have to face, that

in this awful place, I

shouldn't show a trace... of doubt.

But pulled against the grain, I

feel a little pain, that

I would rather do... without.

I'd rather be free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free...

I'd rather be free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free...

Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free...

from here.

(She heading for other Brumbies for a back up to revolt)

End

checkered ninja reference because his not a bad ass


	2. prelude- part II

Change your mind spoilers, yellow and blue were manipulated (not mind controlled) by white to capture pokemon with their digimon. Think of this as a deleted scenes in Diamond days. this took place after Steven confront White and return to earth

(meanwhile on prison, Steven's Venusaur, whimsicott, and shaymin was freed by Blue's deckergeymon)

Shaymin- we don't understand why did you free us but you captured my friends earlier

Deckergreymon- Blue did not think straight when your owner asked how much did Blue made her cry. She realized she would never hurt her, she was manipulated by White. come on we have get the others in Yellow's room

(Deckergreymon send them to Pink's rooms Steven could them with Pokebeans)

Deckergreymon- Blue, I got his Pokemon

Steven- your guys are alright, he have some poke beans

*they eat the beans*

Connie- man there so hungry

Deckergreymon- one on let's go

(they went to Yellow's room but they got surrounded by raptorsparrowmon/ omegashoutmon)

Omegashoutmon- what are you doing

Deckergreymon- do you know why your captured pokemon in the first place

Omegashoutmon- ummm it was at the ball hosted by Pink, until Pink fused with her pet and on of her friends fuse too

Shaymin- are you sure she was influenced by White

Omega shoutmon- what do yo mean

Yellow Diamond- Did we didn't meant to hurt pink? She was suffering in silence in ages just like us

Omega shoutmon- what do you mean

Yellow Diamond- White Diamond made us sacrifice for sake of our perfect empire….but

Steven- If every pork chop we won't have hot dogs

Charizard- that's a call back right

Shaymin- what it means again

Steven- It means if you try and make the empire perfect, if you just wipe away everything you see as flawed, you lose all the things that make you happy, like hot dogs

Blue Diamond- like our Pink

( the Digimon holds up tears and looked at each other)

Raptorsparrowmon- I never wanted her to fight Blue, they meant for each other

Deckergreymon- I love you bro

Omegshoutmon- let's never turn back at each other

Venusaur- digimon are very emotional with their masters

Shaymin- the diamonds have a caring nature with there mons

Charizard- come on let's go go know

Yellow Diamond- We never planned to make White mad

White Diamond- Yellow conquered so many worlds for the sake of the empire. she did everything I asked, and she did it all perfectly. But my standards put her under a lotof pressure. Any Gem could crack under so much pressure. The Diamonds may be hard, but we're also brittle.

Blue Diamond- When Pink would make us laugh. There was a reason. She wanted us to be happy together. But we weren't, and we're still not. I know my purpose isn't to be happy, but I find it harder and harder to enforce your rules when they make me miserable. When they make us all miserable

Steven- White what do you say after you you reform

White- I'm willing to help Blue and Yellow

(Charizard is getting fuzzy about white's attitude)

Shaymine- guys what are we going to do with the stampede

( a massive stampede of brumbies is occurring)

Garchop- Steven, ship the Gems back to the ship….

Sandslash- I'll use sand attack *throws a wind of sand*

Hippowdon- Sand storm * release sand from her back*

Garchomp- I'll going to help them * mega- evolves* Sandstorm *summons sandstorm to distract the horses*

*Garchop carries Hippowdon/ sandslash and glides into the ship*

Lucario- Have you noticed that Steven and Pearl fused into Rainbow quartz 2.0

Wigglypuff- *chatters*

Alolan ninetales- love the her flying skills with the umbrella

Lucario- Let's go before the brumbies runs us over *mounts on ninetales* come on *wigglypuff fallows* her we go * they land safely on the ship*.

Torkoal- oh Sunstone is frickin' frickin' fresh and did she comment on fourth wall…

Blaziken- all they did to climb on mech earlier….until they're knocked over * mega-evolve into mega- blaziken* get on Torcoal before there gaining on use

Garnet- Guys enough chat chatting

Amethyst- come on guys

Venusaur- looks like we have to do it * use vine whip to grip in on of the mech arms* on on Shaymin and whimsicott. * to crystal gems* remind you that all of you fused together

Shaymin- with Steven yes

Garnet- it was a fusion call obsidian

Shaymin- Lapis, Peridot look the stampede

Peridot- I'm Peridot, not just as your event but your savior * Laps grabs her and sends her to safety

Whimsicott- Obsidian forms a great sword and *venusaur grabs her*

*Steven and the others made it inside the ship*

Steven- here's connie

Charizard- don't worry I'll take care of connie

( the Pokemon entered a chamber deckergreymon, omegashoutmon, and raptorsparrowmon)

omegashoutmon- (to raptorsparrowmon)- was Yellow a light impurities absorbs blue in the light. She's is so strong but so weak when in comes to blue

Deckergreymon- Blue's impurities soaks up all the warm of the spectrum, she thinks she needs Pink

Raptorsparrowmon- White was color of the light, but Pink was a repressed color

Venusaur- what's about

Shaymin- about color theory

White Diamond- Their fine the way there are, is what they are

Shaymin- you tell her Steven

(connie and Charizard arrives)

Charizard- * comes out* don't worry guys I got Connie * white indoraptor gets in the way*

White indoraptor- what do we have here, is your blood diamond

( Charizard tries to get a upper hand)

Charizard- get this thing off

Steven- let them go

White Diamond- Indoraptor leave Alpha Acrocanthosaurus alone, he's is tired of running away since Pink left

Indoraptor- but he trapped himself in that charizard skin

White Diamond- I understand but everyones has there impurities that can't be controlled but…..

Steven- there fine the way they are even there insecure, dependent and obsessed

*white indoraptor whimpers*

Shaymin- trust me, When White pulled Steven gem because thought Pink will show up but it was Steven

Charizard- don't you mean she's gone and it was Steven, he's himself

Shaymin- despite White being perfect, she realized that she's off colored

Venusaur- why was other three (Bismuth/ lapis/ Peridot) late again

Bismuth- we have no idea

Peridot- I was helping Lapis

White- after we going to heal the corrupted Gems what are we going to do know

Yellow Diamond- We need him to loosen the empire to fit everyone else

White Diamond- I make sure is fare for flawed gems

Blue- some tome we must help Steven in case if there's something happing back on earth

Yellow- what do you mean Blue

* White looks concerning about something lurking in the cosmos*

White Diamond- My rashiram sense that there some photonic dragon (beast made of light) that harvest essence because they think that there better than any being. Well I'll show them *her white indoraptor is cuddling her* don't worry some day I'm going to prove hime that his flawed

Steven's pink tapir pokemon and slowbro was on earth sleeping


	3. Chapter 1- blast of the past

(Korra is tending with her greninja until he sense a disturbance)

Greninja- Spider…..get of me *screams* Korra, kill it before the the indoraptors get here

Korra- my greninja is there something weird, you seem stressed

KO- Stresses not good for you, right haxorus

Haxorus- you must me a Kulipari

Korra- how did you

Haxorus- I could daydream and all I see is necrozma

Greninja- don't you mean Spider god

haxorus- photon dragons come in different form but they still have traits from their spider ancestors, that explain why they have four wings

Korra- Spiders…..that explains why his afraid of spiders

greninja- necrozma and spider people also try to kill my kind to proof Zygrade that their better than them…sorry KO for bringing your snake father

KO- that's OK, at least your frog people was a gift from my dad 10,000 years ago

greninja- not they try that he had an army of indoraptors with poison infused slasher-darkan, servipers, and spider people. I think some haxorus, sorry for insulting your steed KO

KO- how come I never heard of spider people

greninja- It was believed to be wiped out by Pink Diamond's Quartz army when they visit Australia.

Korra- ironically they seen to spear the spider god- necrozma

Greninja- not just that a corrupted Necrozma- Darkblaze a warlord of know extinct scorpion people. I forgot to mentioned that Spider god was named Ark brave.

(later at Sasuke's lab, haxorus is sitting on the meadow looking sad)

KO- Sombra is their's something wrong, it it about greninja's past offensive

Haxorus- no is just before I meant you I was alone, stolen from mama

iris

KO- how long where you…alone

Haxorus- four years, I believe I can't go back

KO- why not

Hexorus- because….because she might not recognize me as haxorus, she only remembered me as an axew for most of time since I hatched

(watched the night sky filled with stars before sobbing)

haxorus- I miss my mama

KO- Haxorus, remember that ever since I free you from that robot, we're family know

Haxorus- KO your cute as I was as axew

*hugs KO*

KO- your story reminds of how my dad brought a lonely cynical rider reunite with his horse

Sasuke- *sniffing* your…..your sorry is sad and similar as mine

haxorus- what do you mean

Sasuke- is story of how how I found Verran, dilophsaurs and the boomerangies ( Diplocaulus). All my subjects go my library, is story time)

KO- is been a while that I heard story time, come on haxorus

(enter the library and surprised to see Sasuke is going to read with Verran, crocodiles, dilophosaur, heliolisk and krookadile)

Sasuke- let's begin…..

 **Chapter 1-** _it was thousands years ago, after Pink diamond ruled over earth_. A _Lapis lazuli found a small gorgonops from a wormhole_

 _Lapis Lazuli- are you alright little guy_

 _Gorgonops- I'm actually a varren from another world, have you seen my pack._

 _Lapis Lazuli- no but I'll teach for your pack no matter what_

 _They searched for days, months, years_

 _Varren- we could jump into wormhole_

 _Lapis agree to jump into wormhole to look for a varren pack_

 **Chapter 2-** _They looked all over the cosmos but no sight until Varren get hungry_

 _Lapis- your little hungry, here have some food I packed earlier. If only I could fly but theres no water._

 _Varren- are you hungry_

 _Lapis- gems don't get we get energy from the light_

 _Varren- *sniffs* is star bits, lapis gets some. Their really good_

 _Lapis laugh with joy when her freind got something to eat_

 **Chapter 3-** _An bright beam of light hovered near us, at the end of it's tale there are comets raining from it._

 _Lapis- is so pretty, lets go over there_

 _they went to an icy comet_

 _Lapis- when there's ice, there water_

 _she forms water wings from the ice_

 _Varren- I found some star bits_

 **Chapter 4-** _Lapis dreamed with here Diamond on earth_

 _Pink Diamond- Lapis your going to be an experience, I want you to enjoy life on earth_

 _Lapis- Pink Diamond, why did my Diamond send me here_

 _Pink Diamond- I want you look after my blood diamonds because some day your going to have your own like Blue's court_

 _Lapis- I promise Pink, I'll become strongest gem that you'll ever seen_

 _Lapis wakes up sobbing_

 _Varren kindly licked her tears_

 _Varren- is theres something wrong_

 _Lapis- I was supposed to fallow Pink's order but she's no longer her and I'm alone_

 _Varren- Don't worry my pack could wait, let's go home. Lapis do you miss Pink_

 _Lapis-…. verry_

 **Chapter 5-** _Lapis and Varren went back to earth to see Pink's blood diamond stable but it was reclaimed by nature after all this years_

 _Lapis- is a miracle that the crystal gems never realized that her stables was there_

 _Varren- don't worry Lapis we could turned this as your new home_

 _Little they realize that a heliolisk was there, heliolisk hiss at them for going near his den_

 _Varren- don't worry I'll scar him off_

 _Lapis- no that's his home, we can't remove someone's home just because Pink was her first._

 _Lapis gets close to haliolisk, he starts to get fuzzy_

 _Lapis- don't be shy little guy, we could share this place. Let's work together to remodeled this stable_

 _The three work together to convert the stable into a animal sanitary as well as palace for lapis to stay_

 _Varren- I'm start to like this sanitary_

 **Chapter 6-** _Lapis is happy is see Varren in his new home until the time comes that he'll reunite with his pack. Lapis herd something, she go investigate- it was a sandile_

 _Lapis- are lost little guy_

 _Sandle- I miss mama, can you find her_

 _Lapis- I understand how you fell, my diamond was like my mama_

 _Varren looked into a small hole that is filled with boomerang- headed salamanders_

 _Varren- lapis, we goy company from this Rift_

 _Lapis came with her new Sandile_

 _Lapis- what is it Varren_

 _Varren- look_

 _Lapis sees a hug community of boomerang salamanders_

 _Lapis- wow, there pretty_

 _Some time later a hug pack of frilled dilophosaur came in to the place_

 _Lapis- you what they say, the more the merrier_

 **Chapter 7-** _Lapis looks sad while star gazing_

 _Varren- is there's something wrong Lapis_

 _Lapis- I wish we could see Pink_

 _Varren- we could check northwards to Xcaret_

 _Lapis, Varren, haliolisk and sandille went northwards to Xcaret but is reclaimed by nature_

 _Lapis- One of Pink's base, is beautiful as I remembered- we smelled lush flowers, birdwatching motmots, feel about quetzal birds, feel ocean breeze_

 _Lapis sobs_

 _Lapis- I missed Pink, I want to see her but…she was broken_

 _Haliolisk and sandille are concerned about Lapis_

 **Chapter 8** \- _Varren realized that what happened to pink diamond, he have a plan_

 _Darren smiled at her, he is thinking about what he really is._

 _Varren- don't cry lapis, i understand she's gone but I'm here for you._

 _Lapis- what do you mean_

 _Varren absorb cosmic energy from the near by rift, start to glow 7 different colors until he stop when he glowed deep purple._

 _Varran turns into a Crylophosaurs_

 _Lapis- how do turned into a crested spirit, I thought it was mere legends from White diamond_

 _Varren- Legends are real, the crested spirit is leader of all zodiacs. Zodiacs are cosmic spirits that bring elements to all worlds in the universe. Crylophosaurs is the mother of all six zodiacs. We guard all over the cosmos from chaos and guide to order_

 _Lapis- your so lovely_

 _Varren- together we could be a family with out your diamond. what do you want to say Lapis_

(Sasuke close her book)

Sasuke- that it for today

KO- *sniffing* that story is so sad, Lap….is

Haxorus- I under stand what is like to loss a diamond, she kinda is like your mom

Sasuke- instead of find his herd, we made one as a family

*Varren barks*

Haxorus- how long you been alone

Sasuke- thousands of years, until Jonathan forced me to do his dirty bitting just the harvest the cosmic powers of zodiacs. He wants to insert into blood diamonds to be over powered

Haxorus- at least you don't have about him any more, right Lapis

Sasuke- agree

(meanwhile at the edge of amazon, Crystal Gems, blood diamonds and cavalry of quip-dove are ready to fight to defend the Amazon from a massive dragon of light)

Pearl- don't let that greedy beast destroy the forest

(her Lucario, alolan ninetales, wigglypuff, Tsareena is ready to fight)

Garnet- we each have to us our pokemon *blazikein and torkoal embrace each other*

Amethyst- we could win this, I knew we can *Garchomp, sandslash, hippowdon growls)

( the the photon dragon summons some indoraptors, Garnet sees in future vision that the beast blasted everyone at once)

*Garnet gasp*

(galaxy-eyes photon dragon or Ultra-necrozma use solflare)

Pearl- guys deflect now *Pearl and her pokemon gets blasted*

Garnet- for Amaz- *gets blasted with her pokemon*

*Amethyst and her pokemon trie to hide into the trench but the blast gets in the way*

Whitefang- Attack *garchomp use dragon pulse, Serperior uses solar beam, emboar uses fire blast, samurott uses hydro pump but the blast too strong to be deflected*

(the cavalry of northern front quail-dove-tuxtla, purple back, white faced, lined, chiriqui, russet- crowned narrowly escapes but the southern front southern quail-dove- sapphire, purple, crested (jamacia), violaceous gets blasted)

Steven- Charizard, shaymin let's get out of here *Shaymin climbs on steven while steven mounts on him* Charizard mega-evolve * they almost got blasted but mega- Charizard Y deflected*

Charizard- let's get out of here *whimscott hops on his head* we must warn the other ( a barrage of light about to consume Charizard but he escapes with extreme speed)

(later they land on a cliff, Steven looks devastated when a part of Amazon was obliterated)

Pink Diamond- *narrates*

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

 _On that day, when the sky fell away Our world came to an end In our eyes, did a fading sun rise in the dark? Glimmering shadows_

(Necrozma grabs the gems stones, infused with their pokemon to corrupt them based on their zodiac forms)

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void_

(Garnet reforms into Gourmound with torkoal and blazikein infused. Pearl reforms into cutlass tooth with ninetales, wigglypuff, tzareena and lucario infused. Amethyst reforms into taranter with Garchomp, sandslash and hippowdaon infused)

 _These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind_

(Steven looks sad but Shaymin look at him with cute look)

Shaymin- Steven the fight is not over, we need allies

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break_

Steven- your right we got KO, Swords of Justice, legendary birds and we need everyone

Shaymin- that's the spirit

*Charizard sends them deeper into the Amazon for allies*

END

Reference- kulipari reference, Lapis (sasuke) past is similar to Rosalina's past, Pink Diamond sings lifelight


	4. Chapter 2- Laws of the jungle

(meanwhile at the heart of the amazon, a swarm of arapaima is swimming down stream that is slit into two- one north and one in east)

Sasuke- over is the swarm of arapaima, the largest fist of the jungle. They are able to navigate the dense of forest, come one our first hunting mission.

KO- why are we here again

Sasuke- I sense a rouge cyborg animals on the loose- Horatio (a tarsier that drives me nuts)

KO- no problem I won't get that foul mouth tarsier gets in the way, ready Haxurus

(his haxorus mega evolved into mega-haxorus)

Haxorus- I'll pretend that I was a hadrosaur, once he get's near. I'll strike him

KO- that's the Spirit *haxorus left, Dendy goes to KO* what's up Dendy

Dendy- KO I have to japan to look for organic planes or dragon pilots. I want to under stand more about them because I still researching on zodiac powered armors.

KO- that aright, take care of Chomp for me

(muffled explosions)

Haxorus- got that little boogey, is hunt is easy as hunting those ugly- tailed trolls to extinction in a minor galaxy

KO- know what Sasuke

Sasuke- well, since your a huntsman you need preserve you trophy like those tails you mange to get from this trolls

Haxorus- maybe the tuff of fur is trophy worthy

Sasuke- great it still needs improvement that shows your strength

(Xernas appeared in here milu mythical beast of the forest form appears)

Sasuke- why there is a _Sivatherium_ spirit KO

KO- that's Xernieas she's my grandma

Xerneas- KO I'm glad you become a huntsman to maintain the balance of nature, because there is a threat that destroy my sacred forest- Drago the beat comeback sense he last seen six years ago

KO- how's that granny

Xerneas- that beast that devour worlds before their were discovered, he killed space whales. The croc- gobbo's what destroyed before it was discovered.

Sasuke- wait Krookadille is very sensitive about his past because the destruction of his world made him orphaned

Xerneas- I'm sorry but I must worn KO

Sasuke- are there any worlds that he destroyed

Xerneas- yes, mostly in 2010's in the Sony galaxy where the surfing penguin lives.

KO- that explain his broody

Xerneas- Destroyed pooch cafe, killed Trogged *blushes* for being ugly, and worst of all killed familiars.

KO, Sasuke- *gasp*

Haxorus- *angry groans* damn you Sony animation

Xerneas- KO I wan't you to challangeto fight the legendary birds from eastern dragon spirit- Luigia

KO- what about legendary beast from Ho-oh the northern spirit of fire/ summer

Xerneas- Remember there used to be with solgalio at the east until they died until Ho-oh revived them. The legendary birds are offspring of Lugia and Ho-oh, they are angelic beings that makes birds sacred to nature. There the source to summon Lugia/ Ho-oh former self- varodurumon

KO- I accept you challenge

Xerneas- KO, this is the test to show that you might tamed the titans

KO- what are titans

Xerneas- you'll see

(legendary birds appears)

KO- ready Haxorus

Haxorus- I'm always read *mega evolves- his body becoming to look like deinocheirus, grows a olorotitan crest, his tusk becomes boomerang shaped from diplocaulus influence*

(they spin around haxorus, they attack him with thunder/ ice beam/ fire blast)

KO- Haxorus becareful

*haxorus dodges the ice beam but when other beam hits him without hurting him*

haxorus- don't worry I know their weakness, I learn this while hunting. Plasma Fist * charges his claws, he strike on the sky to submit the birds* know KO

KO- ultra- ball go *captures all of them*

Legendary Birds Flies to Battle

Xerneas- I sense there's jaguar blood running in your haxorus blood. Jaguar is a fierce spirit that is is associated with darkness but also symbolize valor.

KO- What are the titans

Xerneas- there are three children of heaven of the cosmos and earth of elements. Millions of years ago when earth was split into alpha and omega, Gods of earth and gods of cosmos use there powers to bring forth the Titans. The Titans also acts as a bridge between earth and the cosmos. They use there strength to make sure the earth split anymore

KO-….. is…is beautiful

Haxorus- Let me think- in the cosmos there's the zodiac and creation trio, in earth is four spirits and weather trio

Xernas- yes, even I consenter a Titan- the god of nature of both cosmos and the earth because I maintain biology force to undergo a cycle of rebirth.

KO- *sniffs* granny that's beautiful

Xerneas- My grandchild your mission is to receive the Titan- one of the children of heaven and earth, Rodon (minokawa). In here is called Alicanto because of metallic claws and beak. In the northern continent is Achiyalabopa, a great bird known for rainbow feathers. I sense that Turul will be form umm…underdog bird, the rio birds

KO- I know them, is the spine macaw, they become a harpy

Xerneas- that explains it why. If only people took Rio birds more seriously before Rodan happens

Haxorus - that explains don't judge a book by it's cover

KO- I won't let you down I'm going to try to reason Turul

Xerneas- that's the spirit

(KO and Haxorus left to find Rodon (minokawa))

(meanwhile thousands of miles way, at Tibet)

Eagleheart- master I sense an eclipse over the Amazon, do you think i time to summon one of th Titans- the children of heaven and earth.

Ricardo Monterro- yes is time to summon Tyrannotitan (black tyranitar) with Ferdinand

Ferdinand- agree sir I won't let you down

Eagle heart- you need to take tis the hard way, in the past black tyranitar was a underground bull- Tur that it destroys the world if it leaves its home

Ferdinand- so what you you going to do

Ricardo Monterro- summoned the beast with you

Ferdinand- *giggles* oh…. boy

Ferndinand/ Tur rise the stakes

( meanwhile thousands of miles way at Heart of Amazon)

Hilda- okay we are here because I heart that a bird of darkness- minokawa, I read that it must be here some where

*deer fox barks*

Hilda- that's great, come on

*sees venusaur, slowbro, and a musharna*

Hilda- what are you doing over here

*whimsicott interrupted*

Hilda- what seems to be the problem little guy

(whimsicott went to slowbro and musharna, marsharna covers slowbro and whimsicott )

Hilda- what are they doing

Shaymin- overlaying each other, SEEDFLARE *gets close to three pokemon, creates an explosionto creat a blackhole, then a ancestral Komodo dragon came out of the black hole*

Hilda- a frilled looking, sailed back komodo dragon. How did you do that?

Steven- is xyz summon, is type of summoning to summon a powerful spirit based on your totem or zodiac. They overplayed each other, this is not like fusion.

Hilda- that's great, my name is Hilda

Steven- I'm Steven, part of the crystal gems. I came because the Crystal Gems are taken by Drago

Hilda- I seen him earlier, is the eclipsed one- Bakunawa. Drago name of the galactic dragon, his name is Felgrand the divine one. He has an alternative forms- a weaker dark blaze form that just his armor. Galactic dragon and Felgrand are two deferent creatures. When Felgrand fell into the blackhole with his armor on, it get overlayed with a galaxy (stealth) dragon like drago inside of it. The blackhole burst to reveal galaxy eyes photon dragon (shiny ultra necrozma).

Charizard- that explains his destructive nature, he's just hurting himself.

Hilda- sadly yes, Felgrand that handle that much light from Drago.

Steven- thanks for sharing information

(Kildeo, Swords of Justice, and volcanion shows up)

Volcanion- is there something Steven

Steven- Ultra-necrozma is damaging the Amazon

Volcanion- We know that Felgrand is the real necrozma, he was spliced by Drago

Keldeo- Steven If you want to beat him, you must use your Zodiac

Volcanion- I sense that Venusaur and Komodo is bonded by Bricket

Keldeo- so Steven do you accept your challenge

Steven- yes

(Keldeo and volcanion is going to fight with Venusaur and Komodo)

Hilda- became Steven, the red one could be a little ruff

Charizard- All could do is to focus your zodiac

Keldeo- ready guys *Cobalion, Terrakion. Virizion synchronize with keldeo to become- Chirinmon

Komodo- his mine

Steven- be careful, he could release powerful wind attacks

Venusaur- I could take care of Volcanion *mega evolves into mega- venusaur*

Hildea- Volcanion is guardian spirit pokemon with a nasty nature towards humans

*Volcanion use Steam eruption*

Steven- venusaur embrace

*endured the attack but left him burned*

Volcanion- after I used overheat, your finished

Steven- use protect

*volcanion attacks but venusaur defected it*

Steven- mega- venusaur is strong but how to get cosmic powers from his zodiac, *look up* the sun of course, plants get energy from the sum and the sun is in space. Venusaur keep charging for solar beam

*venusaur is absorbing energy from the sun*

Steven- come on concentrate

Volcanion- your toast, over….. * gets attacked by komodo and chirinmon used holy wave to get him out of the way*

Steven- Komodo look out

*Komodo use scary look at them to intimidate them, use poison fang at volcanion*

Volcanion- ugh…. I got hit chirinmon he's all yours

Chirinmon- eat this, wind cutter sword * his horn glows to hit komodo, Charging Venusaur with a bricket aura use nature's blessing to heal komodo*

Volcanion- what, is that

Chirinmon- a zodiac move, nature's blessing

Volcanion- don't tell me his gonna * gets blasted by solar beam*, cos….cosmic energy I could fell it…his yours *faints*

Volcanion Steams up for Battle

Steven- alright new allies all we need is to show chirinmon our strength

*Komodo use nightshade but early made a scratch, chirinmon use wind cutter sword and he fainted*

Chirinmon- remember this sword has all the powers of swords of justice combine

Steven- Let's about that

Chirinmon- what do yo mean

Steven- you'll see

Pink Diamond- (narrates)

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light_

 _growing louder as it calls to unite_

 _From the distance sings a chorus of souls_

 _rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

Steven- Mega- venusaur use Ultimate Leaf

*Venusaur unleash a aura in a form of bricket with spiraling leafs to strike at chirinmon*

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

 _Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

Keldeo rounds up for a challenge

Swords of justice all for one and one for all

Keldo- guys I think his ready

Volcanion- I sense that KO is going to get allies

Steven- KO is also going to save the Amazon

Charizard- that awesome

Venusaur- count me in

*Komodo chirps*

Keldeo- we'll help you find allies

Steven- sweet and then leave the gems

Volcanion- is obvious why the parasoulophus bricket choose Steven, Kindness- satisfaction and compassion.

END

Crossover- dragon pilot

The reason why there's a character intro overtime they're defeated is because is a sign of becoming allies like in Super Smash Bros and in some episode of OK KO.

Nutshack reference, mentions tale of a tail, mentions cancelled animated movie about whales and Sony animation. Yugioh TCG Rise of true dragons reference.


	5. Chapter 3- Everyones is here

( meanwhile at KO's base)

KO- I wonder what's dendy up to

*chomp appears, give KO kisses*

KO- Chomp hows Dendy

Dendy- while I was in in japan I called some back up, everyones is here

Pink Diamond- *narrates*

*mighty ducks arrives* Mighty Ducks migrates to battle

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_

 _*_ Swat Katz arrives _*_ Swatz Kats revolves

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

 _*_ mice bikers from mars arrives* Mice Bikers rides again

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

*Freakazoid arrives* Freakazoid freaks out

 _Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

 _*_ danger mouse* Danger Mouse sense danger

Dendy- and ummm there are others that is ummm, _Back in the 90's, I was a_

*catdog arrives*

Catdog coils up

*duckula*

Duckula feast for battle

*Bonkers the bobcat arrives*

Bonkers clowns arounds

Dendy- and I get a dragon pilot

*a military plane appears, reveals a salamance with plane parts as amour*

Dendy- that's Masotan

*Masotan vomits Hisone, KO gets disturbed*

Masotan and Hisone sends the fleet

Hisone- I'm ready for war, you must be KO right

KO- yeah

Hisone- show what you got with your chomp

Dendy- KO Chomp as some move set that you have to see

KO- it make wonder if I have the right zodiac

Sasuke- of course you and TKO have monocorn zodiac. The symbol means Diligence- ethics, effort and persistence.

Dendy- in other words it means Determinator- never give up and have great effort not like TTG.

Freakazoid- KO show what Chom have

KO- okay, Chomp let's do this. Electric Charge *rams like a rhino with lightning surging*

catdog- *cat* come on KO

KO- Thunder bazooka *spins like a drill, lightning gathers around and drill rams*

danger mouse- show a trump card

KO- gatling spark * Chomp picks a log between the horns, rhino rams with lighting with him

Bonkers- show a finishing move

KO- armored up Chomp *activates his armor* Ultimate thunder *Chomp's armor glows before rocketing with thunder striking it*

(everyone awwws)

Sasuke- KO looks like your ready fallow TKO footsteps

KO- thanks *TKO* my little Chomp has grown

(chomp kisses KO before bitting his nose)

*masotan concerns KO*

Dendy- it means he loves him

(meanwhile in few miles, Meg the Griffin is maintaining the blood diamonds)

Meg- alright my pretties, I made cinnamon rolls straight from the fire

*Maximus and armatus eats it but Giga is a little hasty)

Giga- thanks but I'm not in the mood for fire baked cinnamon rolls, I don't like to get burned

Meg- how….. your a….. fire is your type

Giga- *sigh* two years before I served White Diamond, I was catching prey underground in a volcanic area until I fell into a steaming trench. You see this red markings in my body, those are actually burn marks.

Meg- so your actually an albino, no wonder White Diamond choose you

Giga- by the way, I'm actually a Giganotosaurs, there a move that I'm working on, do you wan….* get interrupted by corrupted white fang with ash's pidgeot* Meg look out, Magma Blaster *unleash a bean of fire at booth of them, whitefang and pidgeot snaps out of control*

Whitening howls

Ash's Pidgeot swoops up

White fang- what happen

Meg- you scared Giga, a Blood Diamond

White Fang- I'm sorry I must been controlled by the beast I was fighting

Meg- what best

(Ash's garchomp- Gargore shows up, ready to attack Meg)

Pidgeot- Is Gargore, some one snap him out

Meg- no worries, Heart Swap *switch stats while Gargore cries from his insecurities* is a move move I learned that breaks the spirit of a cold hearted person

Pidgeot- why are crying Gargore?

Gargore- I'm never going to be strong, I'm going to be stuck as a weak excuse of dragon

Pidgeot- there, there is all in the past *carries him over*

Gargore slashes up

Meg- *annoyed* let me guess are there going to be more of Ash's former Pokemon going to attack us right now

White fang- *giggles* there going to be three more…is his pity unova starters that are not fulling evolved

Meg- I knew this guys, my daddy told me that you trained them to fight…in a real way

Dark Oshawott- *corrupted* found them

Meg- is the samurott that you trained since oshawott

Dark Oshawott- how dare you mentioned my weak infuriating form, Scalding water *release hot water*

Meg- Maximus *the armored monocorn manage to protect Meg* thanks Maximus

Dark Oshawott- I'll show you *use hydro pump*

Meg- Maximus use Spectral Punisher *Maximus deflected the attack by growing stealth horns over his horn, shoots him with a lighting bolt*

Dark Oshawott- *groans* what happen

Maximus- I'll explain you later

Dark Oshawott shows up

*hellpig- emboar appears*

Dark Oshawott- Hellpig you don't look very well

Meg- I'll help you with that, go Armatus *a armored stegosaurs arrives* she might be the only stegosaurs in this time being but she's a Blood diamond

Hellpig- make me

Dark Oshawott- serve your self brother *uses hydro pump*

Meg- Armatus, use Spectral Stinger *Sharp spine sheaths grow from the Spectral Armor spikes before shooting it*

*both hit Hellpig*

Hellpig- *groans* what's going one, where's the beast

Whitefang- there's a lot to be explain

Hellpig turns up the heat

*Toxic Snivy- serperior slithers near Meg*

Gigas- Meg, look out Spectral Lace * Four long sheaths grow on the Spectral Armor spikes on Gigas' back, then he joust it with it*

Toxic snivy- aww come on you… *gets hit*

Toxic snivy slithers to fight

(later)

Whitefang- so you daddy Sasuke's zodiac is cryolophosaurs

Meg- yes it symbol of humility- bravery, modesty, reverence

Toxic Snivy- so he as a zodiac that was never perfect, that explains why she change forms

Hellpig- Toxy be polite

Meg- she's right, my daddy is not like my father who is demon lord of pride

Dark Oshawott- what do you mean that Meg

Meg- he never use inner self to be a badass because he regret his actions of capturing dinosaurs. He learned to take things easy like being selfless and respect. No matter how big or small, he has the courage to guide use. Also crylophosaurs use blizzard smash- she freezes anyone with an ice blast

Whitefang- *sniffs* that's beautiful

Gargore- umm… I sense a eighth demon lord near by

(meanwhile at omega earth, Korra is heading to the Crystal Sages base)

Korra- alright Sceptile, Greninja, Renamon, Mako (chesnaught), Arrgorn and especially you Pal *her partner digimon ryudamon* we have to go to the crystal sages too warn them about the Amazon

(a pack of arcanine appears and start to growl)

Korra- easy, nice doggies

Gardevoir- down boys, down *arcanine pack whimpers* sorry about that they don't visitors since Amazon apocalypse

Korra- let me guess, Alpha earth is doomed, Steven and KO are the last humans on earth

Gardevoir- not exactly but is about to if the beast isn't stopped

Korra- I thought you said apocalypse

Gardevoir- Our local witchdoctor will explain, she's a cute meganium

Meganuim- *African- Caribbean accent* well come young master Avatar, and your friends

Korra- Asami and Mako kindly ask their pokemon to look after me incase of danger

Meganuim- lets see, the chesnaught is from your loyal freind Mako, Arggorn is from Asami. I know that Sceptile- he along to Aang for 70 years

Sceptile- that part is very personal

Meganium- Delphox…. I mean renamon is your spirit guide

Renamon- I knew Kora, h knows what she wanted

Meganium- your animal guide is a dragon- horse or in other words a longma, a very special creature that only get it when he chooses you

Korra- well you knew Pal, what about Greninja

Meganium- he was with Amon until he passed on, he looked for you as his new master

Korra- Greninja is avery complicated guy, one day he tried to break me and then in other day he chooses me

Meganium- come on young master Avatar, I'll going to tell the sages about what's going on

(meanwhile at a meeting- Typhlosion the badger sage, feraligator the croc sage, infernape the monkey sage, Empoleon the elite, serperior the elite, Decidueye the owl sage, primarina the elite)

Meganium- thanks for coming, exempt for samurott that's been replaced by Primarina since he turned into a mosasaurus. I'm going to tell you about the titans- children of heaven and earth the promise that they could protect the earth from destruction. Tur the earth titan, Rodan (minokawa) the bird of darkness and mothra the guardian of nature.

Gardevior- Our mission is to help calm Rodan (minokawa) because he might occur an eclipse. I need volunteers, all three elites your up.

Primarina- sweet my first mission

Gardevior- Typhosion your shiny for could pule some tricks, shiny Decidueye you could use your stealth mode, umm shiny Feraligator use your ice powers. Come on let's go, you too young master Avatar

Korra- great I'll grab my stuff

END

Reference- 90's cartoons, dragon pilot, journey too the center of the earth 2008

The specter dinosaurs from dinosaur king shows up again (Giga, Maximus and Armatus). Of course king of monsters reference.

PS- I hope is fanfic is not blocked in Brazil for subtle pro- environmental message and compare the president to a greedy dragon.


	6. Chapter 4- Rodon

(Meanwhile at Terra Nova ruins (bolivia- Peru boarder), Rodan is about to hatch from its cocoon. Blu and his family are the last wild spinx because the rest overlaid each over to form Rodan)

Blu- Jewels feeling sad

Jewel- My father give himself up so he could bring Rodan, that is all because Rio 3 was never made. Course you demon Fox, you killed my father by driving him to committed suicide.

Blu- at lest we going to move to Germany to breed more of us that's in captive

Tiago- don't be a trickster fox

Carla- chill out Tiago, don't be a conspiracy theorist

Bia- conspiracy theorist are known lack trust and confidence, because they think the their too smart to be manipulated

Jewel- Tia apologize to your father, like your sisters say

Tiago- but mom he was taught by a fox before us

Jewel- yes he did but it was an arctic fox- the silver kinds

Blu- there smart like other foxes but lack of manipulative red fox like it was some illuminati member

*Pedro and nico arrives*

Pedro- how's Rodan, where's Rafael

Blu- his still working with his diamond, unlike my son's theory his the real trickster

Pedro- what kind of tricks he pulls

Blu- just creepy stare that' he think he's a plague doctor

(Rodan hatches from his cocoon)

Rodan- I am Turul

Blu- just handle to me, I'm very good with exotic bird talk

( a blue throat macaw shaman fly past Blu- Blue Neck)

Blue neck- I won't do that If I were you

Blu- you in what army fox minded stranger

Blue Neck- Toucan army * an army of plate- billed/ grey breast mountain toucan, channel billed toucans, and aracari fleet- red-neck/ ivory billed/ brown mandible/ chestnut ear/ many banded.*

channel- billed toucan- you were saying

Blu- *turns purple* oh that army

Blue Neck- no one can pass the dense forest that surrounds Terra Nova

Blu- but what happen years ago

Blue Neck- that's because they got permission from the sacred horse and forgot to mentioned the dragon that to harvest gems

Blu- *squeaks* Did I forgot to mentioned that's happening again but in the western part of Amazon

*channel- billed toucan whispers*

Blue Neck- what…a necrozma, why can't dragons be happy what they got this days. I rather see a dragon satisfied in the middle of the desert or in south pole

Pedro- be carful with nature or know that their not perfect

Bia- don't be rude to dragons like that, I know they have issues but still

Channel- billed toucan- we will help you, just be careful with the tank

Jewel- with Turul of course, we will help you stop the beast

Blue Neck sends the army to battle

(Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst appeared with corrupted forms, Crystal Sages arrives)

Korra- what happened to the gems

Gardevoir- there been over layered by their pokemon in attempt to become their zodiac that supposed to be. Let us handle this *Mega- evolves into mega- gardevoir* Crystal sages get them

Empoleon- gourmound is mine, Drill peck *decks at Garnet*

Serperior- I'll hold it for you *holds Garnet*

Garnet- *growls* volcano burst *her body heats up

serperior- hothothothothothothot *moves away*

Garnet- Magma blaster *blasts at empoleon*

Empoleon- you tour not getting away with this *hydro pump*

*empoleon's attack defected Garnets attack, knock her out *

Mega- gardevoir- croc sage, badger sage get the taranter

Amethyst- you got to be kidding me *use earth barrier by surrounding herself with rocks*

Typhlosion- I'll provoke her, Inferno *release blue fire to attack*

Amethyst- can't you just lave me alone *use quake saber a move tat forms crystals at he tail club*

Typhlosion- *grabs her tail* know Feraligator

Feraligator- take this, hydro pump *knock her out*

Mega- gardevoir- now, decidueye and primarina get the cutlass tooth

Pearl- you thin you could get away with this Hurricane beat

*summons a tornado to lift the sages*

Pearl- biting wind *summons a gust of wind from his saber tooth*

Decidueye- my weakness *gets off*

*primarina used protect*

Pearl- sonic blast *release a tornado right from her mouth*

Decidueye- I must get a low ground *hinds underneath*

Primarina- I'm getting sick of this *use sing to put her to sleep*

Korra- Know is mine *Turul knocked her out with aeroblast*

(Korra wake in dream world)

Korra- were I'm I, did I die

*a miaolacidis spirit shows up*

Korra- an Oxilaia, what are you doing here

Oxilaia- I'm your zodiac, the cosmic symbol of patience- mercy and forgiveness

Korra- how is that

Oxilaia- you where hothead until you learned about what's to be patience

Korra- that's because there people that wants to kill me

Oxilaia- until you forgive zaheer and forgive kirveera

Korra- and don't forget the deep sorrow that I have that is inner sorrow

Oxilaia- that's because you could understand suffering of others

*Korra tears up*

Oxilaia- I'm sorry did I made you cut onions

Korra- no Katarra died and what's happening in amazon is making me grieve

Oxilaia- I understand, you have a great respect of life. In order to calm the gems you must show them your mercy and sorrow

Korra- I understand *gets engulfed by water*

(Korra wakes and Pal give her kisses)

Korra- I'm alright Pal just stay put *Pal brays*, Sceptile/ chesnaught/ Aggron lets help the gems

*Arggorn used rock polish near Garnet, Oxilaia spirit revert Garnet by removing blazikein and torcoal*

Garnet- what happened

Aggron- is hard too explain, what's your zodiac meaning again

Garnet- is temperance- I have to keep my fusion stable, I have keep my self in equanimity

*Greninja with aura used water sword at Turul*

*Chesnaught used synthesis on Amethyst, Oxilaia spirit revered her by removing sandslash/ hippowdon/ garchomp*

Amethyst what's going on

Chesnaught- is harder to explain what's your zodiac

Amethyst- Chastity- abstinence because I'm perfect just the way how I was made

*greninja use hydro cuter by forming a moon shaped water attack*

*Sceptile used synthesis on Pearl, Oxilaia spirit removes her pokemon infused with her*

Pearl- what happen, where's Steven

Sceptile- don't worry your fine with your charity zodiac, I'll promise we are gong to look for him

(Korra used her spirit bending at Turul to calm her)

Turul takes off

Blue Neck- we will get to the battle field if we get there in time

( an army of plate- billed/ grey breast mountain toucan, channel billed toucans, and aracari fleet- red-neck/ ivory billed/ brown mandible/ chestnut ear/ many banded. flies way)

Pink Diamond- *narrates*

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light growing louder as it calls to unite From the distance sings a chorus of souls rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

END

Note- the beginning was one of the most heartbreaking moment, at lest Arabian and German group will work on breeding more before sent back to Brazil.


	7. Chapter 5- super hybrid

(three years ago, Sasuke is fusing some creatures)

Sasuke- come form Spiny (from dinosaur king) you'll be fused by nykoraptor

*nykoraptor release his sharp feathers*

Sasuke- calm down, this will give you attention

*activates splice generator to form- spinoraptor*

Sasuke- so what do you think, a spinosaur that think

Spiny- Helio…

heliolisk- hey Lapis have you seen Spiny *looks at spinoraptor*

Krookadile- did he just talk

Sasuke- this makes my monomimus a great insight

*Spiny sniffs at heliolisk*

Spiny- helio…lisk….onichan

Heliolisk- what have you done master

Sasuke- two years ago I spliced a gallimimus that I saved with crest from Monolophosaurus fossil to create a beauty

Heliolisk- master where did Spiny went…..what have you done with him. You fused a cute Spinosaur with some nykoraptor to create this chimera

Sasuke- I want to use the same technology that makes synthetic mega- evolutions to make a chimera from scratch. Just think about the possibilities we can make

Heliolisk- Our Mega- evolution is about making us stronger *opens his frill*

Krookadile- brother…..wait the monomimus is getting away

Sasuke- no let them free, fusing is an experience. The truth is Spiny really want to mega- evolve but since dinosaurs can't metamorphic so I had to make dirty experiment by creating monomimus. First I felt guilty until I experience what his fusion like even fusion is wrong. I'm sorry I used cross- fusion…

Heliolisk- If fusion is supposed to be taboo, why did you do it

Sasuke- we could fuse without being outcast

(back at the present, herd monomimus is passing by)

KO- this are the monomimus a fusion that Sasuke created. There main propose is full the gaps of extinct ovosaurus and gallusaur

*sees a corrupted Ankyntrosaurus- an Ankylosaurus/Kentrosaurus hybrid*

Sasuke- is Tank….his corrupted

KO- what happened to him

Sasuke- after my recent super hybrids experiment was successful, Tank make me fuse with Terry

KO- what happened to him

Sasuke- Tank is already a ankyntrosaurus but Tank want to be fused with Terry- a t-rex to make a Trykosaurus

Dendy- what happened

Sasuke- Tank in his trykosaur form is unstable, if we don't do any thing he'll endanger golden parakeets, silkie anteater and arborsaur wasp eater. KO I want you to get my successful super- fusion in California as fast as you can

KO- what about the fusion

*Spiny the spinoraptor appears, calls out a pack of ant-bears and pangaloons arborsaur *

Sasuke- KO, Dendy I'll detract him while 90's team rescue the golden parakeets and silkie anteaters

Dendy- but

Freakazoid- is alright we got this

Dendy- alright

Danger mouse- we not going to let you down

KO- got it, Haxorus away *summons a warp hole to California*

Sasuke- you know what to do spiny

(meanwhile in Brazil eastern border, Steven, Keldeo and swords of justice gets a visitor)

Meg- Steven

Steven- is the griffin, everyone fallow me

Meg- Steven you gathered allies

Meg sores to battle

Steven- I got Swords of Justice and Volcanion what about you

Meg- White Fang and his ummm Pokemon

White Fang- hey comrade

Charizard- hey master

Meg- and Blood Diamonds

* The Specter armored dinosaurs appears*

Blood Diamonds armors up for battle

Volcanion- looks like we going to have a lot allies over here

Keldeo- agree

* Deckergreymon and commandramon*

Deckergreymon- did somebody say allies

Greymon gears up

White Fang- well…..

Pidgeot- well you know what they say more the merrier.

*Korra and CG/ CS*

Korra- did somebody called of back up

Korra and Pal bends for battle

Croc sage/ Badger sage gets rough for battle

Gardevoir- we should get a team name for all of us, what about the Iron Wolf

Serperior slithers for battle

Empoleon rules over

Empoleon- we could agree with that name

Pearl- Steven Steven- guys your alright

Garnet- Korra saved us

Korra- *blushes* is nothing

*Steven hugs her, everyone awwww*

Steven- * looks at Blue Beard* who are you

Blue Beard- a pal for the Rio birds

Pedro- cause somebody calls for help

Blu- agree

* Steven looks at Turul*

Steven- ummm

Jewel is a long story

* Rain- Spirits mate shows up*

Rain- where's KO

Meg- ummm I sense something, he needs help *flies away*

(meanwhile at Redwood forest in California, Crowmon (TTG) is struggling to control their powers that is depleting)

Crowmon- *straining* come on fly, I would warp from space but not fly *straining* I don't understand what is going on with my powers *straining* Haguro *releasing dark clouds but fades away* what is wrong with our powers, I finally got some break and that's how they repay me. Flaming claw * release weak fire* looks like that TTG overstay it's welcome, right guys *silence*

(meanwhile at the other side of Redwood, Hiro and his friends are checking out the whereabouts of Larvesta)

Honey Lemon- Hiro what is going on

Hiro- my pet Larvesta eat so much that I send to send him somewhere but he end up here as a cocoon

Baymax- agree, Larvie is going on a stage of metamorphosis

Wasabi- looks like is going to take a while to hatch

Hackmon- actually, his going to be hatch in late may to early June so the's must be a while

Wasabi- don't you think that's a little too fast for the big guy

GoGo- yeah like he said

Fred- but what if He's a Titan, a massive beast that inspired kijus in any source

GoGo- Fred, I have to break it to you but, Titans are merely legends

Thorny (chibi Therizinosaurus)- both of you guys are right

Fred- what

GoGo- what d you mean in what degree

Thorny- Titans are guardians of earth, sworn to protect life on earth. In fact there the bridges of heaven and earth, hence the name- Titans.

Baymax- according to me analyst, Larvesta will become a 300 ft wide Volcarona by the mean time.

Hiro- Wow that's great baymax, I hope she'll remember us

*grass rustling*

Wasabi- what was that * looks at crowmon snooping around* hey you is the TTG, come here

Hiro- looks like have to show them what is like to be a hero, ready guys

(Hiro activates the exoskeletons to reveal the wrath of big hero 6 infant of crowmon*

Crowmon- wait, you guys

Wasabi- you can'y get away with this * clips his wings with his laser blades, gets lassoed by GoGo*

Crowmon- guys I'm losing my

Fred- your sanity and your touch of reality, yes *breaths fire at them, Honey Lemon traps them with her chemical weapons*

Honey Lemon- I think I got them you guys

Hiro- know, this is for the movie you made. Salazzle dragon pulse *his shiny salazzle subdue them*

Hackman *as baohackmon*- ready my brother

Thorny- yes my brother

(fuse into Ultimatebrachimon)

Ultimatebrachimon- eat this ultimate blast for dinner *about to release White Diamond's blast like attack*

(KO and haxorus barely shows up before the fusion strikes him)

KO- Crowmon, I need your help

Ultimatebrachimon- whah…..*defuses*

Crowmon- KO thank goodness your here

Hiro- wait, TTG is redeemed but that's impossible though their nature

Wasabi- hows is that possible

GoGo- is he good now

KO- Well you can say redeemed but he's still not in a good side

Haxorus- he redeemed into anti- hero because he regretted unleashing the fallen best

KO- in the TTG movie explains their redemption

Baymax- we're sorry for attacking you

Crowmon- is alright, I get attacked before but it die down

Hiro- how did you knew that TTG could be good despite they have no consequences for their actions

KO- TTG Raven helped me

Hiro- I understand, they would never say no to that face

(KO looks at Big Hero 6 with his cuteness)

Honey Lemon- awww, his so cute

Fred- I cant say no to that face

Hiro- awww, he's sweet

Wasabi- is is their other reason to become anti- hero

Crowmon- ever since TTG got jinxed by CN, our powers are failing. Sometimes, I couldn't get dark powers right *straining, toots* excuse me

Wasabi- that explains why they can't fly from the island

Crowmon- I heard that

KO- Crowmon the reason that I'm here is to look for the super- hybrid owned by sasuke

(Freakazoid arrives from Amazon with Bonkers, danger mouse and cat dog)

Bonkers- is that TTG trapped

Hackman- is a long story

KO- Freakazoid, what brings you here

Freakazoid- to make sure that you won't get ambushed by Equalist

KO- equalist but…how did they get…..

Danger mouse- their from the portal to Noir earth made by that guy *points at diloracheirus, she hisses at the mouse before entering*

Crowmon- his getting away, get him

* a horde of Equalist appeared from the portal. Some of them lassoed catdog and Bonkers*

Bonkers- forget about use just go

(Freakazoid and danger mouse enters)

Duckula- what else you got I only just began to fight *gets electrocuted, ready to kill him with a pocket knife*

Hiro- * gasp* Baymax *knocks the chi blockers with his gauntlet* thanks buddy

Baohackmon- looks like we have to stay here to distract the noir guys brother

(Salazzle gets surround by chi-blockers with electric knives before wasabi gets in the way)

Wasabi- you get though me first

KO- ugh….ugh

Haxoorus- calm down KO

Hiro- KO take your haxorus on and crowmon in noir earth

KO- but

Hiro- trust us, we could takes this guys before anyone gets hurt

KO- ummm uh…uh….

Crowmon- we don't have time for this KO *drags KO and haxorus inside the portal*

(Meg arrives, she notice a dark portal)

Meg- a familiar *sniffs* KO is in it, looks like I have to digivolve *digivolve into dorulumcn* don't worry KO I'm coming for you

Jurassic world alive fusion hybrids references, pocket knife wielding equalist chi- blockers is from my messed up angsty mind when I think how dark is Korra

*this Fanfic took place after Diamond Days

Yes Crowmon is anti- hero in classical sense but with hints of woobie anti- villain. Francis E. Francis was going to be the leader of the equalist but I replaced with Moriarty from Sherlock Gnomes, the gnomes lives in noir earth for some reason. I choose the pie guy because he is the most unnecessary cartoon villain ever


	8. Chapter 6- Noir Earth

(KO is dreaming as a wild boy in the woods with a cute fawn with him, KO plays with it)

*Fawn laughs, then KO coughs up Zygrade cells*

KO- wha…..*the fawn starts to disappear until Ultra- necrozma appears*

*KO continues to cough until he vomits zygrade cells*

KO- *wakes up, gasps* what's that

Haxorus- KO are you OK KO

KO- yes, where are we

Haxorus- noir earth, you fall asleep on the way

KO- where's everybody

Haxorus- they split up, we have to find the super hybrid

KO- agree, is just me or this place feels familiar is like *tears come out* dark universe, is this the same world when Korra was broken

Haxorus- you tould me about that nightmare but Korra says is all just a illusion created by noir earth

KO- what about the equalist

crowmon- this equalist are actually refugees since their are no longer leaders

Haxorus- so there like no where else to stay

Crowmon- sadly…..yes

KO- I hope Freakazoid and danger mouse are okay

*danger mouse gets chased by a massive atlas moth*

Danger mouse- this moth knows every move

*freakazoid gets chased by a dire wolf*

Freakazoid- nice doggy be a good girl * run as fast as it could

Haxorus- I think there okay, they can handle dangerous stuff

(a white fox appears with bubbled shard)

KO- what's that

Crowmon- is just an illusion, try to ignore before you felt to de…

Kitsune- my baby *sniffs* I miss my baby

KO- lady what happen

Kitsune- We have a huge battle, my some tried to protected us but him….self

KO- don't…..tell…..is Steven

Haxorus- KO you fool

Kitsune- If only I could tell him what he really is that is nt what you expected

KO- Pink Diamond

Kitsune-….I just miss my baby *whipping*

KO- it can't be is must be a crazy mirage

Kitsune- my child….my baby

(Meg appears as dorulumon)

Meg- begone thought, drill buster *rams it with a drill on his forehead, revels to be a shadow created by Pearl's nightmare* KO be careful this place could manifest someones worst nightmare

KO- you appeared to be immune because you already feed up with

Meg- my human form lives in dark universe, but not on noir earth. Since I'm a beast of chaos in real world, I'm weak in this world

KO- yesh

*Danger mouse is about be cornered by the moth*

Moth- If only corruption is cured sooner *fades*

Danger mouse- what

*freakazoid run out of steam before ambushed by dire wolf*

Dire wolf- I never ask to be like this, I never asked too be *fades*

Freakazoid- what in dark world is going on

*back to Meg*

Meg- so what is equalist that you guys speak of *a weasel jumps on her*

Buck- the names buck, a weasel that got trapped since the last Ice Age. I been fighting Rudy over and over until the equalist came

KO- cool, new recruit

Buck- my dear sister, Equalist are radical terrorist that revolution the name of equality

Meg- Equality, you don't say

Buck- they also paralyze with chi- blocking to show dominance

Meg- dominance…..

(meanwhile back at Amazon Steven is feeling worried)

Steven- I don't think we could do it, is my fault that you guys are defeated

Pearl- Steven is okay we could try

Steven- no every time I asked you guys to help me, I put you in danger

Garnet- Steven don't overthink what happened in ball at Homeworld

Steven- I don't car about that, I guide Palkia's pigeon army because I trusted my self I could

*sobs and runs away*

Shaymine- Steven wait for me *the cute hedgehog fallows Steven*

*Steven runs but trips and falls over, a familiar blue- throated macaw is near by- Blue Neck*

Steven- just leave me alone *gets fetal pose, the macaw calls her army like a murder of crows hovering over Steven*

(meanwhile back in Noir Earth)

Buck- and slashers/ acceraptors are actually basal Tyrannosaurus. In other words their decants of the guanlongs that lived in the jungles underneath the Ice sheets.

KO- so in other words the dakotaraptors/ novaraptors that we faced earlier are actually Indoraptors

Buck- Novaraptors are hybrids of todays slashers and nikoraptors, while dakotaraptors are feral raptors that have hybrid bloodlines.

KO- what makes indoraptor special

Buck- Indoraptor is actually a hybrid created with Indominus rex influence

Meg- have you notice that Indominus rex is fusion made by the seventh zodiac spirit

Buck- I know that, it says if yo abused the power, it becomes corrupted. That explains why Indoraptors seems evil

Meg- well after this form I become one

Buck- that because your half demonlord

*looks down walks away, KO looks at him*

Buck- what…. I stated a fact, I'm a shaman that scares dark spirits

KO- Meg is not what it seems, she's abused by her own kind, darkness makes her weak. Nightside actually fuels her because of chaos effect.

Buck- chaos in what way

Haxorus- Yin- yang kind

KO- Buck don't ever jude her background, she's never happy being a dark demon

Buck- alright, I'll do it

Danger mouse- run…run for your life

KO- what is it

Danger mouse- long haired lavender shaded pearls are attacking Freakazoid

KO- what's that

Buck- chi-blocking opals, they might be blind but they could sense your chi.

KO- come haxorus we've got to save freakazoid *mega- evolves into mega haxorus ( deinocheirus like body form, diplocaulus like head with olorotitan like crest)

buck- whoa, he a beauty

KO- Buck, go get Meg know *leaves*

Buck- alright

(diloracheirus is lurking by, meanwhile in a opal base a ninja is going to save some one)

Enid- I can't believe I was chi-blocking training with this guys until they caught someone, what's there deal *gets near a cage*

Freakazoid- an equalist

Enid- *whispering* shhhhh….. you got to be very quite *set him free*

(mean while in the decayed part of Amazon, Ultra- necrozma/ felgrand is growling in pain)

Felgrand- someone, help me *galactic photon dragon* quite you, I came here to hallowed to the forest to make geotopia. But I need some friends (summons out army of demons (skull crawlers) and with some experiments *indoraptors and unknown flying fusions began dos spread corruption of Amazon*

(back to Noir World, Bonkers the bob cat get un unexpected visit- diloracheirus controlled by pie thing named Moriarty)

Bonkers- great you must be the super fu…I mean hybrid

Diloracheirus- yes but I get some business to attend to * about strike you*

Bonkers- what is that tasty pie….oh shi…*dodges* help the fusion is gone berserk

*meanwhile in few miles away, Buck finds Meg in a fetus pose*

Buck- hey, wolf griffin thing…..about earlier, I kinda feel sorry how I mentioned your origins. I know you want to keep it as a distant memory, but in the bright side your a demon with chaos powers.

Meg- my powers only work when I was surrounded by light, I'm hopeless in the darkness

Buck- that's what makes you different from the others, the chaos theory is similar concept of yin- yang. *draws a yin- yang symbol* this is what you really are, the dark side represents your cold dark past that is struggle to release light to warm yourself as well as to get hard, light side represents your current rich active light filled with creativity. You unleash darkness to provide spirits on earth to flow like water.

Meg- I don't know because I don't want to here another lighting rod crap

Buck- is not like that, what I meant is in old shamanic belief there mention of eighth demonlord- despair. As a shaman like myself I believed why that demon lord want to send world to despair, because she was so broken that she believe that no one deserves happiness.

Meg- what happened if has chaotic balance like powered by happiness

Buck- In the orthodox belief the demon lord is prevented by hope, it means you expect for things to happen

Meg- what do you mean

Buck- It mean you escaped your abusive past because you expected a butterfly effect to happen because you broke your inner rod

Meg- that is the same thing a spirit told me why I need to escape

Buck- what spirit

Meg- is white a spirit with red eyes and filled with purple aura

Buck- Meg….your chosen by the indominus rex, is very ironic because that spirit can't be handle with because is known for his fierce personality. Wait…purple aura indominus, so the legends were true after all

Meg- what legend

Buck- Legend of the purple lotus, Lotusmon could told me but I expect the indominus must told her to keep it as a secret

Enid- hey, lazy bones our friends are in trouble

Meg- how

Enid- Bonkers found the fusion but is being controlled by leader of the equalist, so do something

Buck- right, Meg ready

Meg- great, *evolves from dorulumon to indoraptor* lets get wreck

Freakazoid- come on

*fallows them*

(meanwhile, KO and danger mouse are surrounded by chi- blocking opals)

Danger mouse- KO, Dendy told me that your Haxorus is OP

KO- got it, haxorus get ready to mega- evolve

*haxorus mega- evolves into mega- haxorus*

Danger mouse- your dragon looks like a deinocheirus with boomerang tusk and olorotitan crest

KO- thanks, Haxorus use dragon claw

haxorus- eat this

Enid- KO, haxorus, the opals are could see despite there blind

Haxorus- what *a opal does, use gentle fist* did he blocked my chi, I can't move

Enid- get your fingers off my freind's dragon you jerk *shoots him with a arrow and gets poofed*

KO- Enid…how

Enid- they only see chi and shooting them with range attacks is their weakness

KO- ummm shooting, I think there a move that haxorus learn

Danger mouse- what is it

KO- Haxorus use drago meteor *gets attack by a barrage of opals, gets chi- blocked* I can't mot

Enid- get away from him you jerk *shoots him with an arrow*

KO- Enid where did you learn to snipe with your bow

Enid- well some times I hunt and fights bandits/ rouge performance artist

(haxorus use drago meteor, his attack confuse the opals before getting poofed)

danger mouse- nailed it

Freakazoid- hurry before…..what? how did…..who defeated the opals

Enid- KO's dragon has his little secret

moriarty *appears, riding on diloracheirus*- well done, buck you lured them into my trap

Enid- Bubk what the heck is going on

Buck- I might be a shaman but I'm an equelist

Meg *as Indoraptor*- you dirty weasel, I trusted you

Buck- let me explain, the reason I joined it because my mate Bilby is one of them

KO- *angry* who's that

Buck- is an aussie mammal that represents Dreamworks last hope. I thought he was gone but I realized that his an equalist. Thus is all because Dreamworks favor the boss baby, he joined them to get his revenge

*an equals member got close to buck, reveals that is Bilby*

Bilby- you joined us because you wanted me to be myself again

Buck- yes, I'm sorry that I abused that poor indoraptor

Meg- Buck, that's the sweetest thing you ever did to your aussie freind

Buck- wha..*bilby kiss buck*

Bilby- I never turned back on any one, even if I have to join the equalist

Moriarty- you two, how dare you betrayed you master *use electric rod to hit the poor super fusion to attack without consent*

Enid- *carries KO* haxorus get the minks

haxorus- affirmative * grabs Buck and Bilby, sends them to safety*

Moriarty- you think that could get away

Meg- not at my watch *absorbs negative energy with her quals like a rode, shot at him* Enid knock him off

Enid- eat this *shoots the pie guy with a fire arrow, then he explodes* (shatters)

Meg- is the super fusion okay

*KO gets near the diloracheirus*

Diloracheirus- I….didn'et mean to attack you it was him the meter of equalist

KO- is all right we're here for you

Diloacheirus- how but I'm an abomination, I was a Diloranosaurus- a fusion of dilophosaur leader with an ouranosaurus until I was fused again with great terror- Deinocheirus

KO- there 's nothing to be afraid of being fused, all you can do is be your self

Haxorus- My mega evolution is basically spliced with great terror, I look perfect just the way I am.

Meg- by the way , you look beautiful, your crest, sail and those class you got their

Dilocheirus- wow thanks

*Freakazoid and action mouse went to the portal to get back to Earth*

Enid- looks like we have to go home, come on KO

KO- guys are you coming

Bilby- no thanks buck and I have to explain to the opals about what happened

Buck- I have to be their new leader because the pie guy is shattered

Meg- what about crowmon

Bilby- he said that he would be better of he stays here, he had enough back on earth

KO- Meg lets go * Enid and KO went to the portal*

Meg- coming, just a second *puts on equalist goggles and scarf, stares into the grey sky*

(meanwhile back at the Amazon)

Channel- billed toucan- *caws* *caws* *caws*

Steven- whites he saying

Shaymin- his calling the shaman

Blue neck- there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. this place is no place for a child, come child this something I have to show you about the bad future

Steven- what is it

Blue neck- is the future when the dragon completed his mission, I got a call from a girl from the bad future before. Come child *flies away*

*Stevem fallows*

Blue Neck- when the mighty dragon mined on a landscape that once was a lush, toxic ammonia gas escape from underground escape to the earth. This made the earth so toxic that they have to go to the IO- thee moon of jupiter, later an exodus to Alpha Centauri. Before that cities where only place to sustain human life until…

Steven- Found Dailga so send them here 12,000 years ago to start over

Blue Neck- how did you

Steven- Terra Nova creation myth is based on bad future earth. Is there anything more

Blue Neck- Steven listen to me, we the animals are only hope to understand the importance of earth that is worth maintain for. Is our destiny, my flocks destiny to safe earth from grim future.

Shaymin- Steven we must risk your lives because we need to see life when we feel wind blowing

*Steven smiles and hugs his pokemon*

Steven- I never turn back against you

Pearl- I think I heard him

Amethyst- step aside P

*Steven reunites with Crystal Gems*

Pearl- Steven we been looking for you in this jungle of crows

Amethyst- easy P, their toucans. Steven, what are thinking leaving use like that

Steven- nothing, I needed some answers

*Garnet carries steven*

Garnet- alright little cinnamon roll we got a dragon to fight

END

Reference- the indoraptor heritage is a reference to Jurassic world games/ alive indominus rex. When a raptor fuse with T-rex, it becomes indominus rex. Buck from Ice Age.

Indoraptor is Meg's Ultimate (perfect) evolution because she chose it as a default.

Enid from OK KO and Aloy from Horizon zero dawn share the same voice. The bad future that took after Terra Nova's dying earth is a reference to Netflix movie IO.


	9. Chapter 7- The Breaking Point

(KO, haxorus, Meg, Bonkers, duckula, danger mouse and freakazoid comes out of the portal but they see new allies- Marsupilami the symbol of the Amazon, samurai pizza cats, silver winged bats)

Marsupilami fights for nature

Samurai pizza cats serves up in honor

Marsupilami-I heard my home is endanger

Hiro- I called for back up

Baymax- despite the bat size, they could take on large birds

*The cocoon hatches revealing Volcarona*

Volcarona- lights up for battle

Hiro- awww *the bats gets exited over massive moth*

KO- is beautiful

freakazoid- but where our due from the dragon pilot

*a familiar dragon pilot appears*

Bonkers- there she is

KO- that's our quo, HIro need to go

Hiro- alright, everyone get on massive volcarona

(everyone get on her)

Hiro- now fallow that salamance, girl

*Mothra hovers southwards*

Pink Diamond- *narrates*

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void_

 _These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind_

(meanwhile in The Balkans)

Peridot- Ricardo are you sure that Ferdinand

Eagleheart- we want to show the world what happens when you mess with wrong bull

Lapis- I'm with his side

Peridot- fine, take me to the Amazon *the black tyranatar grabs Peridot* come on guys

Rick- Eagleheart let's go

(meanwhile back in the Amazon, the Crystal Sages is near korra)

Serperior- umm Avatar Korra, Lady Gardevoir want to tell you why we're here

Korra- what is it

Empoleon- umm is about your home and Earth Kingdom, they need you Korra

Korra- what, Lady Gardevoir what is going on, is the rapid chipmunk reaching in massive hordes

Gardevoir- no, is Kuvira, she wants you to undone the damage that she caused

Korra- but Earth Kingdom is vast, how long going to take

Gardevoir- weeks or even months, looks like after this fight, Steven or KO will be seeing you for a while

Greninja- I'm not going

Empoleon- what

Greninja- I'm tired of living my home because I have to the Outback

Gardevoir- at least Korra will have her renamon, Pal, and her chesnaught that will become a sage

Greninja- how come I'm not gaining that sage

Korra- I'm sorry greninja despite how OP you are, you don't have any change against chesnaught because of type advantages

Greninja- that seems fare enough at least my destiny belongs to the Outback as before

*leaves*

Korra- Greninja wait

Gardevoir- is alright Korra, it will take time to accept our loss of your released pokemon

Korra- but what about the zodiac- the…

Empoleon- I could fill that void, I'm been easy with others, besides I'm a healer

(meanwhile in other side of the campsite, Crystal Gems, blood diamonds and White Fangs are ready to stand up against Felgrand )

White Fang- alright, we know that Galaxy eyes photon dragon or is just a by-product of a photonics wyvern like being tries toggle light to Felgrand- ultra- necrozma in painful levels. Our best plan is to separate that light parasite from Necrozma

Amethyst- one question, how are we going to do that without being blasted like that bully from Fam Guy

Giga (giganotosaurus blood diamond)- you gems just distract him and bind him and we and ummm….. what your pack name again Fang

White Fang- The Iron Wolf by the way, the name implies our invulnerability and strong family bond

Feral (Pidgeot)- *howls*

Gargore- *howls*

White Fang- *yelping* sorry my instincts got carried away.

Giga- we and Iron Wolf will ambush him like a pack of slashers taking down a llama

Garnet- alright Gems let's go

Steven- wait, can we take blue beard

*they all mount on Rodan and flies eastward*

Pink Diamond- *narrates*

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight No escape, no greater fate to be made In the end, the chains of time will not break_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed Bear this torch against the cold of the night Search your soul and reawaken the undying light_

Shaymin- Steven is just me or I see flying thing coming at us

Steven- your right, what are they

Giga- there hybrid created by dinosaur hunting gems to track down dinos. there known as Tropeogopterus- tropeognathus/ zhejiangoptherus hybrids.

Blue beard- I call my army to attack them, blue billed send the signal

Channel- billed- *caw* *caw*

( the aracari fleet- red-neck/ ivory billed/ brown mandible/ chestnut ear/ many banded to strike at the hybrids)

Venusaur- yeh that shows them who's boss

*later at decimated part of the Amazon*

Pearl- Oh my stars, all this destruction over mining Geotopia

Garnet- all right let's put an end to this

Amethyst- let's get ready with platinum chains

*Felgrand moans until chains comes from nowhere gets tied up on all of limbs*

Garnet- gems pull *Garnet splits into ruby and sapphire to pull the chains that is connecting his legs*

Amethyst- Pearl theres our que

*they pull the chains that is tied up into his wings*

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- Straining, when I'm free, none of you will survive

White Fang- no you won't get out, Let me demonstrate why we going to demolish you. You thing that your that your the god of destruction not because destiny none sense, it was yourself that get the idea of destruction so chaotic crap happens because of your personal gain.

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- umph, the forest nothing but a dense unexplored region that it needs to be destroyed to show everyone that I'm that strongest being in the galaxy *laughs hysterically*

White Fang- at what cost, that your drilling the earth skills will unleash poisonous gas that will kill all life on earth

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- is called instincts, in untra- necrozma standards i'll say is ultra- instincts. In that level of instincts. With that power, your strong as the gods. Then by the time I'm done with earth, I'll be new Yveltal

White Fang- You don't understand, Yveltal is the god of destruction for sake of new life will reborn to restore order that Zygarde wanted.

Blu- in metaphysical sense, Yveltal has no self interest because he was guided by destiny that prevents from him thinking about himself.

Galaxy eyes photon dragon-what do you mean, is that we can't have freewill and move on by evolving based on adaptation

Steven- no, I know what this is going for. My mom- Pink Diamond wanted to build a colony on earth based on her self-interest. But she changed her mind because she learned life on earth is worth preserve for. She give up herself as a Diamond to live with human beings.

Pearl- Rose did what she can to protect earth

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- than she ha low standards, she see herself as the weakest to the point that she de-evolve into living as primitive humans.

White Fang- *groans* subdue him now

(Pidgeot uses hurricane, Gargore *garchomp* uses dragon rush, Hellpig *emboar* uses flamethrower, poison snivy *serperior* uses leaf storm, and dark osawott *samurott* uses hydro- pump)

*The beats got overwhelmed of the attack, losses balance*

*Ruby and Sapphire fuse unto Garnet*

Garnet- You can't questioned a Diamond like that, Blood Diamond get him

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- what are Blood Diamonds?

Garnet- go for the third eye for attempt to open it

Armatus (spectral armored stegosaurs)- Spectral Stinger *shoots out spines that grew out* your just unjust to began with like what ever

Maximus (spectral armored monocorn)- Spectral punishment *shoots him with a laser* take that psycho

Giga (spectral armored giganotosaurus) Spectral Lancer * pins him with his stealths* Time to meet your judgement, Magma blaster

(prepares to attack but Ultra- necrozma get emotional but starts to suck in his feelings)

Steven- wait don't blast him yet, his just don't understand

Pearl- We know your love every life but his life about hurting others to prove that his better than others in self interest.

Steven- but why

Amethyst- suck it up Steven. That dragon needs to pay forces actions

Steven- Blood Diamonds…..

*Gigas use magma blaster while Ultra necrozma use photon geyser, explodes*

Galaxy eyes photon dragon- *hurt* just….why…why don't you let me test my abilities, LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY

Gigas- his going for Z- movie,ready Diamonds, let's inside of him to neutralize it

( all three Blood Diamonds went inside by getting absorb, he turned dark red, crystal sheaths came out, grows a two heads)

Felgrand/ photon dragon/ Gigas/ Maximus/ Armatus- were not Gi…Ma….Ar…Fel…..anymore, We're neo galaxy eyes photon dragon now

*chains themselves with bind*

neo galaxy eyes photon dragon *photon dragon*- what are you doing *Gigas, Maximus, Armatus* I'm tired facing with anyone that only care itself while hurting others, know is your turn to suffer *gets dragged into the river*

Steven- Giga

Neo Galaxy Photon Dragon *Giga/ Maximus/ Armatus*- Go back to the camp for Korra while we impression him together *sinks*

Steven- but…

Blu- lets go Steven

Pink Diamond- *Narrates*

 _Silence grows, in the spaces between stretching out beyond time Rising up, as a chorus of souls find a voice flickering through the void_

 _These little sparks, cling on to life, everyone caught in the struggle, And then the storms of change, they fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind_

(the Crystal gems and the birds gets on Rodon to go back to the camp)

 _END_

Refrence- silver wing come out on jetnix. Sorry for that anti- family guy joke, it was little over board but that was savage. Tropeogopterus fleet- tropeognathus + zhejiangoptherus pterosaur hybrids- JW the game. Meg the griffin indoraptor form was going to be a her werewolf- like slasher form. controlled by spirits of slashers to avenge Family Guy/ Fox over similar reasons. She wants to be love because she's tired of being a dirtbag, slashers hates Fox for cancelling Terra Nova and not giving them enough screen time. Indo- form was brought but because the connection between the slashers and a zodiac spirit. I message seems little pandering that Amazon is being destroyed by a self interest president in Brazil but I did it as a roast.


	10. Chapter 8- Indoraptor's struggle

(Over the Amazon River the Iron Wolves must monitor the river bead in case of three- headed dragon resurface)

White Fang- we must stay here to keep on eye on that 'thing'

Gargore- If that think that Pink sucks, I'l show that psycho who's boss

Dark Osawott- He think hurting others is edgy, but experiencing suffering over loved one is edgier

Toxic Snivy- hmph

White Fang- good enough, I better check on boto dolphins and cute amazon manatees

*meanwhile on the cloudy sky*

Jewel- blu, I can't believe those toucans easy take on those flying reptiles

Blu- true because in reality pterosaur eat fish

Steven- Rodan show down, I see a moth…..wait that's KO. HEY KO OVER HERE

KO- hero tell mothra to stop, my freind is on that bird thing

*mothra and Rodon, then went back on camp*

Meg- Steven *hugs him* thank goodness your safe, did the beast hurt you

Steven- no, Im fine

Korra- * gasp* KO your okay, were have you been. Steven now did the mission went

Steven- ummm the Blood Diamonds hacked the best and drag themselves underwater, don't worry the Iron Wolf is making sure their under control. So how's Keldeo

Korra- Keldeo and the swords of justice are making sure that blue- golden macaw homes are alright.

KO who are your friends are

KO- ohh this is Danger mouse, Duckula, Bonkers, freakazoid, that spotted guy with long tail, and the samurai pizza cats

Haxorus- Mighty duck and biker mice are in NW of Amazon helping animals

Dendy- don't forget the dragon pilot and her salamance

KO- Korra, do you still have greninja

Korra- umm he went on detour but don worry the elite sage of Crystal sage will take his place

Dendy- fair enough because I'm going to make armor for each zodiacs, I even modify after them

Steven- awww they look cute

Dendy- cute indeed, but I have test them before is ready

Shaymin- I have a good feeling about this

KO- hey Meg tell Steven about Nior Earth

Meg- *snorts* nor earth sucks but equalist chi- blockers are great

Steven- are there like attacking anyone with elementals

Meg- not anymore, they're just fight for the just like the swords of justice, but they still fight for equality as always

Steven- cool, tell me about your indoraptor form Meg

Meg- is more than just a phase, is what I am and what does slashers fight for

Steven- fight for what, they are alright with Indominus Rex before becoming indoraptors by mix breeding

Meg- is not that is just…. sick fox spirits that hurt people for fun like they think is funny. Slasher are the ones justified the situation

Steven- yeesshh

Steven- well if you have confidence issue, you better talk to Korra I think she will explain about yourself

Meg- I don't know I don't want any lighting rod excuse

Steven- hey Korra, Meg doesn't like about herself

Meg- SHHH Steven

Korra- Let me guess is the eagle dog thing doesn't believe herself because of her unspeakable disgusting past

*Steven nodes*

Korra- your talking to he right person

*Meg gets on fetus pose*

Korra- Meg look at me, you can't let anyone treat you like dirt. You must stand up for yourself

Meg- what if some one has godly stats quo

Korra- Meg you have chaotic powers that actually nerf stats of any opponent, you need to test the limits of your ability. Show them that your unfazed by stats by nerf it harshly

Meg- ummmm

Korra- you believe that your powers have limits but I say is limitless

Meg- how come

Korra- unlike other griffins you have empathetic powers, you could manipulate other feelings as defensive mechanism

Steven- remember you used to be a wolf- like digimon- dorulumon the belong to my mom

Meg- I can't remember, I….feel…..I….feel *release aura, made steven cries but Korra barely shed a tear* Korra your unfazed by my feelings of my abusive past

Korra- *wiped her single tear off* I felt ruined before

Meg- what happen to you

Korra- I was ambushed equalist before being knocked out by Amon, I was held captive by Tarok after he blood bend me, my uncle ripped by spirit after he shoved Vaatu down into throat. the biggest offender was Zaheer, he tired to destroyed my spirit by posing be while I was stripped and tied up

Meg- that's rough buddy

Korra- Meg you must empower yourself by believing yourself

Meg- how

Korra- don't let your emotions from your heart consume you, you need to use your hind. Your mind could reason those emotions by thinking were those emotions come from. Your heart and mind could work together and that's how you proof yourself that no one stand in your way

Meg- is like I like let chaotic effect happened because I was being loved

Steven- like that but all you gonna do is to concentrate your chaotic powers

Korra- If you want to that, you wave to calm your mind and use extrasensory

Meg- what that

Steven- is the sixth sense and one of attack you could use with your mind

Meg- I could attack with my chaotic powers with my heart and mind

Steven- that's the spirit

Korra- is like how benders in my world battle with their hearts and mind or body and spirit to control their elemental powers

Amethyst- Meg do you want battle with Smoky Quartz- fusion of me and Steven

Meg- sure one question, who are those birds

Steven- go that's are Spix Macaw Blu and Jewel with three younglings and the toucan

Rafael- don't forget Nico and Pedro

Blu- we're the last of ur kind

Meg— that's not true, there are breeding program in Dubai, Germany and NW Brazil

Blu- I wonder If humans wants use to have multiple relations to other birds, Jewel do you mind

Jewel- I'll just do it for the species but I'm aways going to love you Blu

Amethyst- come on Meg lets fight

*CG and there pokemmon will watch the the fight*

Korra- Meg you can do this just believe in yourself

*Dendy connects Meg into a heart monitor*

KO- Dendy what are doing

Dendy- this checks her heart's action potential or heart beat. Her physic powers is cause by action potential that propagate her signal based on her emotions. The neurotransmitters of her mind converts signals into impulse. Her concentration increase the concentration inside of her, thus create more action potential. The reason her real potential is not activated because her abuse past made her inability to consecrate.

KO- So what's this effect the heart

Dendy- her emotions effects the heart, the emotional experience is the result of the brain and the heart response. The reason why we connects emotions to heart, because her negative emotions makes the hear respond erratic. The erratic heart makes her less concentrate, when she feel being loved and care, her heart warms up with a soft beating.

KO- Look like Peter literally tried to kill her with emotional abuse

Steven- remember in order to have action potential physic powers and healthy emotion heart responds, you have to remember the people that loved and care for you

Meg- i'll try

Korra- this match is consist of Meg the griffin in indoraptor form *Meg howls* and smokey quartz *Steven and Amethyst fuses into smokey quartz*, let the test battle began

Pearl- come on meg focus

Garnet- Meg feel calm and think happiness

Smoky Quartz- do it girl I'll be easy on you *swinging their yo-yo like hypnotizing like fashion* look at very closely, focus your eyes on the prize

Meg- Just….focus your chaotic energy, synchronized your happiness

(monitor beating with normal rhythm)

Dendy- buy judging the way her heart beats, she's thinking how her friends really care for

KO- aww how grateful

Meg- just focus *yo yo swings very steady until it stop when her heart beats*

*everone watches, heartbeat continue*

Smokey Quartz- alright, lets try level 2. This might get little rough *throws a rotting log near Meg* MEG LOOK OUT

Meg- Wha…* the log suddenly stops by the time she covers herself* ummm

Korra- great job Meg your telekinetic are doing great

Smokey Quartz- know you know hoe to uses extrasensory powers, once you feel in trouble let out a psybeam

Meg- remember *uses calm mind to increase her stats* stay focused *you began to glow*

Smokey quartz- I'll use walk the dog *shoves their by gets deflected by psychic energy coming out of her eyes* now how about dumb the dog *deflects it again*

Dendy- amazing, she did that by the time her heart beats

Smokey Quartz- this is the hard part, I'm sorry I'm going to use a spin attack *spins like a top and goes towards Meg*

Meg- *panting*

*her heartbeat is starting to beat rapidly*

Dendy- Meg stay calm

KO- I think she's having anxiety

Korra- Meg, watch out your going to get hurt

(meg forms a barrier and start to expand unit it reach Smokey, explodes)

KO- what was that, Korra what was that

Korra I think a psystrike, a powerful psychic power created by a chaotic effect

Smokey Quartz- umm I forget to tell you that her chaotic effect ability works when she gets exited

Meg- sorry, i panicked

Smokey Quartz- that's aright , that move you made is OP

Bonkers- I never seen a slasher doing that

Meg- *giggles* that'a a indoraptor but your very close bob kitten

Freakaziod- that some impressive you did there but some time you have to care full because If you get consume by negative energy by lighting rod excuse

Danger Mouse- *grabs soda can and crushes it* you could destroy something like this with your mind

Meg- this is why those negativity will nothing but a distant memory

(everyone has poker face to hide there feeling about Meg's passive nature)

Meg- I'll just be in the tree tops If you need me *climbs up*

KO- Meg wait

Bonkers- don't worry KO I'll deal with hurt

KO- yes but keep your jokes at minimal or she'll use her…..

Bonkers- Don't she's going to be fine, I made people smile because of my adorkable nature *fallows Meg*

*Meg is sitting on the branch in fetus pose*

Bonkers- what street you out Meg

Meg- nothing is just…..just is been a year of being free from my abusive father, no I have to face to face with a egotistic monster that is going to destroy everything just because he thinks he's the most dominant like big bully

Bonkers- I know that feels is called deja vu, is a strange feeling that you face him before. That's why I panicked when Smokey Quartz if going to attack

Meg-mmmm….

Bonkers- Meg your not the only one that feels like trash, I was kicked out by network studio because my show did not hit the ratings. In order to keep my happy and not felt like dirt I have to join the police to feel that really tough guy *grow muscles*

Meg- *giggles* Oh Bonkers, your very a admirable for a bobcat

Bonkers- Do you you know what animals that lives on trees that are very goofy like me

Meg- like what

Bonkers- night monkeys- Blacked headed, three striped are my favorite. There Sweet, innocent, humble and always happy. This monkeys of this trees are worth protect for

Meg- I know, your back story reminded of what happened to the slashers- fox conflict but more serious and more interstellar in nature

Bonkers- I know…..it sucks to be butt monkeys right

Meg- *laughs at the top of her lungs* that's is very comedic way to explain about us

Bonkers- do yo wanna come down

Meg- first I wanna see more of this cute monkeys

(later, Steven is playing with is ukulele)

Meg- umm Steven, I have a question

Steven- what is it

Meg- how's a dragon that is fallowed by mere instinct are deadlier than the Diamonds

Steven- actually the Diamonds simply afford because they attack in gems, harvest their light and even White Diamond is afraid of it because how she glows light around her

Meg- did they tried to stop before

Steven- they same with abundance of gems will piss him off, they build empire but he destroys colonies.

Meg- so much standing up for themselves

Steven- should've call for aid

Shaymin- that dragon is up to no good, all he does is bullies gems because he doesn't like diversity

Meg- Steven how are the diamonds towards to Pink

Steven- * looks down* same as your past but more complicated

Meg- what does it have lighting rod crap

Steven- no it just they made her cry and sad countless of time to the pint she left her world

Meg- that's harsh, since I was Pink's digimon in previous life, I'm stating to feel a connection around myself and Pink

Shaymin- Pink as Steven has chaotic powers

Meg- WHAT….

Steven- I theorized that she's so feed up with how the other diamonds to treat her with perfection to the point the I deflect all those emotions to White diamond. The main difference is that they simply want perfection because of diamond traits, they actually admitted that their flawed because of their actions, they redeemed themselves and my chat powers comes from negative energy within my self.

Meg- like TKO

Steven- kinda like that but with light is not good trait. Meg is it possible that Pink's digimon is very protected toward her, that she's willing protected herself in next life with similar struggle

Meg- maybe but I'm starting to under stand that we have a connection but…..I mustsaveher after the Amazon thing

Steven- who….

Meg- some where in dark world, beyond noir earth theres someone like me but is human version of me

Steven- who is she, what happened to her

Meg- Meg Griffin, she's abused by her disgusting father just because it thinks is funny or stronger. He's so single minded that redemption could kill him because of godlike stats quo, his true form and feelings is so hideous that makes all the diamonds look like innocent social workers, and the worst part is she's has no defense because stats quo is making her a lightning rod of negative emotions.

Steven- there are no words to describe this but I'll promise to save her and make her smile

Meg- even her happiness could kill her father from an possible chaotic effect

Shaymin- Steven we need to have a choice but I need to save her even with a risk

Steven- agree but I don't know how the Diamonds will react to this

Meg- Steven is it possible we meant to be bonded because if destiny. If think about it I run away from my flock because of my dad, I think we should make Meg do it because time repeats itself

( they both hug each other)

Steven- we promise we could make things right * grip his stomach*

Meg- I think Indominus rex choose choose me because of similar with Pink Diamond. I wonder If Pink ever calmed that wrathful spirit of nature when she came to earn because the I. rex knew that she's suffered enough

Steven- it sound like she found nirvana on earth

Meg- agree

Message about with photon dragon is actually about not being a bully just because of your ego is telling you that your better than everyone else. In other words King ghidorah in godzilla movies like new one is big bully, especially when he attacks because he thinks his the best. Meg has signs of PTSD since her escape of the abusive past but most likely toughen her up more than Steven and KO. In over words Korra is like a guardian angel that send a message to Meg about her past as well as protect her from the demons of the past. My response to Meg is my poor baby griffin hatchling- pup that needs to be protected at all cost. Shaymin is actually Pink diamond/ Rose/ Steven's guardian angel to guide them about protecting earth. Bonkers could calm Meg like Steven and KO because his cute, innocent, honest that keeps himself positive.


	11. Chapter 9- Perfect Avatar

( the flowers start to bloom, Shaymin starts to hop around until he start to change into sky form, Shaymin tries to old on until he faint)

Steven- Shaymin wait up, I want to se the flowers to….*sees shame lying there* SHYAMIN, you okay little buddy did you feel ill. I'll take you back to camp

(meanwhile at camp, Korra can't stop thinking about White Diamond's orders over the years)

*flash back about what happened to monster and robot, few months before seeing Steven/KO*

White Diamond- Poor wolf pup, your still struggling with Nicks flaws. Her let me take care of it *unleash a mind control beam at Korra, Korra screams in pain before collapsing*

Sceptile- My Diamond what the heck

White Diamond- don't worry little dilophosaur, her flawless nature is too pure for impure Nick. Her watch *snaps fingers*

Korra- *White Diamond* oh white how generous you are

White Diamond- Let me show you how to purify Nick

(Blinking Lights Factory gets consumed by by massive sandstorm made by Nick controlled by korra, another flashback occurs)

White Diamond- show Nick that Wild Grinders destruction is merciful

*explosion*

(another flash back few days after Harmonic Convergence)

Korra- My Diamond can I give some reasons to Nick's monsters vs aliens

White Diamond- not now my child you see the monsters, there not that bright when in comes to being flawed

Korra- their monsters of course their flaw *gets hit by mind controlled beam*

Sceptile- just stop

White Diamond- oh dear pokemon, did I up set you. Look it how Nick treat Korra, when is time to agree that she's too pure for Nick

*Korra arrives to challenge Link, BOB and Dr cockroach before getting engulfed in flames by Nick*

(another flashback but is recent because of Bunsen departure from Nick)

Korra *white diamond*- poor little monster, does your creators cut your life too short. Don't worry I'll put out of your *a solgaleo use metal claws, blood splatters at Korra* misery

(another recent flash back but is few moment before Steven meets White Diamond after Garnet's wedding)

Korra- My Diamond I'm ready to take on Kid Danger, there a shame to animation

White Diamond- *hides her blush* don't even mentioned it take just take my just use you Chesnaught for this mission.

(goes back to present, Steven came to Korra's tent)

Steven- Korra, there's something wrong with Shaymin

Korra- what happen

Steven- he was in meadow until he faint, this happen when there's flowers around it

Korra- ummm *analyze the dark coloring of the flower on his back* Steven, he has an ability to change into sky- form but sometimes theirs some pokemon that refuse to change

Steven- why

Korra- either from identity crisis or existentialism crisis, those are mot common factors

Steven- poor thing, I had one of those until I changed White Diamond mind about flaw…..

Korra- you meant White Diamond and chance her mind, how is that possible

Steven- Yellow and Blue let me do it but White is hard on flawed things like how Pink Diamond become me. I tried to told that I'm not mom, she removes my gem, and then she regretted that because it turns out I come out of Pink Diamonds gem

Korra- what what, she removed your gem and you somehow reform from Pink Diamond's gem

Steven- yeah something like that

Korea-Your still a Diamond right

Steven- a diffrent Pink Diamond

Shaymin- what happen

Steven- Shaymin your awake, I under stand that you have a different form that you don't like but I understand

Shaymin- *blushes and rolls into a ball* ummm Korra tells how is White Diamond to you before I changer her mind

Korra- ummm she's is ummm understand that Nick is very abusive towards to me cause they only accept flawed characters

Shaymin- are you sure is not a agenda

Korra- no is not what you think, White Diamond could understand and she's has a motherly nature. Her reason for Nick is make things better by removing their flaws. The reason why sceptile took down moon with rabbitz, while I took down pondgea (breadwinners) and sunjay/ craig is because of White Diamond told me Nick is abusive in her arrogant nature.

Shaymin- I understand, what did White Diamond about those shows

Korra- Rabbitz are annoying, sunjay is gross, the breadwinners (duck show) can't be compare the Avatar. She says that his shows do not fallow the true art of animation, they want children to devolve into flawed humans because of Nicks fault.

Steven- how she's very supportive to you Korra

Korra- she's dislikes flawed shows gains advantage towards flawless the Avatar- she knows that I have flawless potential

Steven- does she know that your actually off color to Nick

Korra- what do you mean

Steven- because your different to other nick shows, Nick is more into annoying stuff while your the only flawless of nick. Does White ever think that way

shaymin- mind if ask White for help because we're going to face Necrozma

Korra- if you insist, I'll call all the Diamonds for back up

Steven- how is Omega Earth

Korra- you don't want to know, there some trace of with ypar cooperation

Steven- what's that

Korra- there's a walking, motherless, talking fetus

Steven- what's a fetus?

Korra- wait till your older Steven but this is why we call him boss baby

Meg- why the heck you called him a fetus?

Korra- his head is too big and his arms are too small

Steven- what about chipmunk human mutants

[Korra possessing a thousand mile stare]

Steven- never mind

Korra- never mind all care about is [with white diamond's voice] a flawless gem like you, Steven

Steven- what

(Korra manifested into White Diamond and Steven realized that he's in a psychic ghost situation)

White- Steven, there you are [grabs Steven to get him closer]

Shaymin- Steven….what's going on

Steven- it meat be another psychic ghost trance

White Diamond- Steven, I'm surprised that you know Korra. That's a pity that Nick never comprehend her potential

Steven- that's obvious, she's the Avatar

White Diamond- how did you

Steven- The Avatar maintain balance, just like zygrade and you White to the gems

White Diamond- where you satisfied that she destroyed rabbitz, Sanjay, breadwinners and goat cricket banana pig

Steven- yeah…kinda because she's flawless but Nick only cares about freakin freakin fresh

[White Diamond Laughs]

White Diamond- aww Steven, you remind me of Pink of how he mad other gems laugh

Steven- *looks down* umm…white we need your help, there was this three headed space dragon that's going to destroy everything. He think's that his Yvatel, he want to destroy the Amazon because the forest it's slowing his progress to make himself stronger. Also, recreate Geotopia as well.

White- ummm….Pink always have soft spots for life, we always have to preserve life in zoos every time we conquer planets. But when some greedy dragon that wants glory, we have avenge him with personal reasons. Are you with us Steven?

[Steven nodes]

Steven- before I wake up, I want to ask you something. What happen to the witches of Nick, is the only abused story Korra never explained me. She says that she rather cut herself than express what happened

White Diamond- [looks down] when Korra was still recovery from the poison, I give her a revenge mission that I promised because….. because the witches are the reason why Nick abuse her

Steven/ Meg- WHAT

White Diamond- it was 2014, when she was poisoned. Nick realized that she was off-colored, Nick focused on on some dumb witch from some dumb educational facility. You could say Korra lost to to In witch way. !n 2015, I showed Nick with one is the real off- colored. I did that I had to to to regained Korra's confidence, I had to mind control her in attempt to proof Nick that she's flawless.

Steven- I understand you're trying to help Korra to deal with Nick, by showing that she's a flawless female. She is so flawless that she does need a educational facility to fit with other teenage- young adults.

White Diamond- [laughs] that what I said to the witch before I used Korra's Avatar state

Steven- I thought Korra told me that your pushing the flawless cartoon into there faces. But your actually tried to help her because Nick only focused being fresh trash

White Diamond- agree, so not harsh feelings

Steven- no harsh feelings

White Diamond- I'm going to deactivate this trance so I could talk to the other Diamond about that beast that's bothering the Amazon

[removes Steven from the trance, steven wakes up]

Korra- Steven is alright, I send you to trance so could talk to White Diamond

Steven- is alright she's fine with me

Korra- how did you reason with her

Steven- I already did in while back, and she really cared about you Korra after all

Korra- wha…[blushes] this feeling, is so strange. So all this time there's something wrong….with me

Shaymine- Steven what happen [looks at Korra] she's actually off-colored

Korra- I…. thought I was flawless so whose the flawed Nick shows then. That's that means Nick could never be perfect.

Steven- Well, every one has to be themselves even you, you could be so hot-headed that you isolate from people that really cared about you

Korra- I thought I kneed better, I was supposed to make Nick better

Steven- you still can but you have to stop being a hot-headed by leaving you self out of your head

[meanwhile at the Amazonian River Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon breaks free]

Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon- I'm finally myself *Blood Diamonds* must resit *self* pathetic, we've sticking us back for too long for what, if we stay too gather why not have some fun

White fang- the beast has book out

Gargore- every one get on your positions

[gargore use dragon range, toxic snivy use leaf storm, dark oshawott use hydro pump, Feral use sky attack and helping use fire blast]

All- we are the Iron Wolf and we fight to defend

[everything plash in white]

END

Solgaleo belongs to White Diamond, solgaleo's claw attack is reference of how Steven's gem getting remove by White Diamond gorier because Steven was suffering from anemia after his gems is ripped.

I hate the idea of boss baby tv series, I hate that show because babies looked more like fetus- talk about uncanny valley. This explains why Korra is still a hot-headed because White Diamond what her to stick in her own head and be a flawless Avatar.


	12. Chapter 10- Past vs Present

[connie arrives in the Amazon wondering what's Steven up to]

Connie- Steven is everything alright, I heard that (sees Meg) who are you

Steven- Connie this is my Mom's old digimon that became a griffin that digivolves into a Indoraptor

Connie- don't you mean a domesticated, human influenced acceraptor

Steven- yea something like that (Shaymin interrupts)

Connie- awww, how's Shaymin?

Shaymin- Try not to go into Sky Form, is very complicated

Meg- Steven, who is she?

Steven- my freind Connie, Meg meet Connie, Connie meet Meg

Meg- hello…

Connie- Nice to meet you maim

Meg- your not going to pull a dirty prank at me

Connie- what…..

Steven- [laugh nervously] Connie she's a victim of abuse, her dad greet her with farts

Connie- oh, umm no I don't want that Meg because that would be

Shaymin- a naco move

Connie- what

Meg- Naco means a bad mannered person because low- intelligence excuse

Shaymin- Sorry connie, you never of it because they become…

Blue Neck- Virtually extinct

Meg- how come

Blue Neck- All I remember is that I was one of them but different, I was Lisa the most innocent

Channel-billed toucan- [showing her pacifier around her neck] I was a baby named Maggie

Steven- what happened, how did reincarnated as birds

Blue Neck- [looks down with somber] We were actually spared but my family and everyone in my past life just ceased to be

Connie- do you really missed them

Blue Neck- Not really, it was fate that was chosen by pokemon

Channel-billed toucan- the only thing I think of is this pacifier that I have around my neck

Blue Neck- Meg do you remember Nior Earth, Springfield was there until 12 years ago

Channel-billed- Sis, sometimes it happens, the wheel spins because of suffering

Steven- What wheel

Shaymin- The universe works like a wheel, sometimes we go into cycles of rebirths until we find freedom to peace

Connie- what about Lisa

Blue Neck- we already did because our suffering come from those nacos excuse of humans

Shaymin- Pokemon help her lead her to Nirvana

Steven- If the pokemon saved you guys, why they decimated the others

Blue Neck- They want to please The Creation Trio and The Lake Trio by eliminating something that upset them

Steven- which Pokemon where involved

Blue Neck- the Gods: Luigia, Ho-oh, Groundon, Kyoger, Rayquaza, Yvaltel, Xeneas and even zgrade was involve. They did it four the balance of the universe.

Shaymin- Is hard to believe that the same force that bring the universe together could snuff life on a world

Meg- Snuff life, sounds like a the final stage of the chaos effect

Steven- Did you said something Meg?

Meg- No

Blue Neck- Meg I understand what are you saying, you want to save this human Meg from abuse but don't worry they will help her

[Meg sweats]

Blue Neck- Meg is okay, all you gonna do is to find Nirvana and everything would be in peace without jerks

Meg- [exhale] I understand but it sounded like the chaos theory

Blue Neck- what chaos theory

Steven- [whispers on her ear] Is when a stats quo gets broken but cause a massive chaotic rift that raptures everything

Blue Neck- I see what your talking about is the Nirvana of the Griffon prophesy, is the exact thing what your saying but it explains the extinction of the noir coastal griffins. I know you don't believe in destiny nonsense but that's how the wheel spins

Meg- [forehead turns blue from angsty] oh boy

Pearl- Steven do you want a sparing match with Pink's pokemon

Steven- Do I, come on Meg this is going to be fun

Meg- sure Steven, why not

[Pearl and Steven sets up for battle]

Korra- Steven will use his Pokemon that he owns against Pink Diamond's Pokemon that she owns. Ready you guys?

Pearl/Steven- ready

Pearl- come out wigglytuff [summons wigglytuff]

Steven- a Wigglytuff, guess mom really loves cute pokemon. Let's go Musharna [summons Musharna but she's fast asleep]

Pearl- Steven you summoned a sleep Pokemon, your mom finds very cute compared too her Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff use play ruff [ wigglytuff is roughhousing Musharna]. Steven, there playing rough do something.

Steven- Mushy use hypnosis [she woke up to hypnotize Wigglytuff to sleep] use calm mind [ Musharna goes on a trance] now use psychic [Musharna shove Wigglytuff out of the field, Wigglytuff fainted]

Pearl- [send wigglytuff back to the pokeball] Your doing great Steven for having a tapir pokemon, but you do realize that Pink/Rose has much stronger Pokemon. Go ninetales [summons alolan ninetales], now use dark pulse [use dark pulse at musharna and is super effective]

Steven- Mushy are you all right, here get some rest [ sends him back to Pokeball] now, go slowbro

Pearl- Steven are you sure you got better Pokemon to against Rose

Steven- you bet I am, Slowbrow use Iron tale [ his shell turns metallic and attacks ninetales, is super effective] remember steel is super effective against ice

Pearl- Steven look like you turn underrated pokemon into a defensive commandos, ninetales show him with moon blast [attacks]

Steven- slowbro protect [slowbro block the attack with his shell] now use iron [attacks ninetales with iron tale, faints]

Pearl- [send ninetales back to pokeball] not bad but have you tried the one that she had since Pink Diamond

Steven- wha..

Pearl- tsareena, go [summons tsareena] This was her favorite because she raised since she was a cute little bounsweet. tsareena use power whip [strikes slowbro, faints]

Steven- wha… that's a strong move, no wonder it was Mom's favorite [sends slowbro back to the poke ball] things just got better. Go Venusaur, [his venusaur arrives to the field by hoping like a frog] do you know he could do that. Ready mega-evolve [venusaur mega-evolves into mega-venusaur with bricket aura surrounding it] You've noticed his potential right, his more than just a toad- his a toad sage.

Pearl- what

Steven- come on Gamakicki use body slam [Mega venusaur hops right into tsareena, tsareena tires to stop it with power whip but fail. Mega-venusaur landed right atop of her]

[tsareena tries to break free but struggles from direct hit]

Pearl- a venusaur to Steven, Rose always find beauty in everything since she was my Diamond. [looks directly at mega-venusaur] He's inner beauty is within the eye of the be holder. His other pokemon might not look much but they got trick underneath their sleeves. Great battle Steven, I announce that I forfeit the battle.

Korra- Alright, Pearl is unable to continue and the winner goes to Steven.

Pearl- you did great Steven

Amethyst- dude, venusaur was like sumo wrestler out there

Garnet- I knew your Pokemon have tricks underneath their sleeves

Meg- Steven, I want to face Pink's Blood Diamond. Since your strong enough to take down her Pokemon, maybe I could take down her Blood Diamond. Where's Guilmon- her partner Digimon

Steven- Red Fire is with KO right now, We kinda share digimon but his kinda into me because he seed's me as my Mom. KO's partner is is Haxorus because he belonged to Mom. Charizard is my partner and become a Blood Diamond after he was revived. So in other words, Venusaur is my true partner and Shaymine is my pet like Mom would have. Redfire, Charizard, and Meg is my gem self partner, my human self is venusaur and shaymine.

Pearl- is like fire and grass come together

Meg- so let's be it, Blood Diamond I challenge you

Charizard- so you going to face a Blood Diamond, I accept your challenge [ covers himself with Alpha- Acrocanthosaurus to Mega- evolve into Mega- Charizard Y while still sorranding with aura of his Blood Diamond]

Meg- I cold do it, Im in my Indoraptor form. I got this form after my champion-level dorulumon turns ultimate when I wish to get another form.

Mega- Charizard Y- well be it, [use fire blast when his aura glows bright pink before unleashing it, Meg dodges] Not bad [use air slash as a fast-pacing range attack, Meg dodges]

Meg- Charizard have you forgot that Indoraptors have been used in wars against archers?

Steven- Meg don't forget your psychic powers

Mega-Charizard Y- Come on what's the other move, think…..think. Blast Burn [ burst into flames to towards Meg, She protected herself with mirror coat that recoils Charizard's attack]

Meg- you think you messed with the wrong [use psybeam but Charizard misses, use psyskrike and successfully attack Charizard] is that the best you can do [her teeth began to glow greenish-blue, she charges towards him]

Mega-Charizard Y- no, I just began to start. Z-move activate, [dances a Z-move] you haven't seen my Z-move-Fiery Phantosaur [ summons a aura of his blood Diamond to strike Meg, Meg got hit by the Z-move]

Steven- Meg are you all right, Charizard stay still [gets close to Meg but she schrated Steven, Pear manage to send him to safety]

Pearl- Steven, Meg is becoming unstable

Steven- but…but she needs me

Meg- I told you all that I'm tired of being a punching bag [she started to glow red from her markings, her quits grows bigger, grows spikes on her tale like a slasher] Because I'm not a lightning rod [ gets bulky and gets a hunchback] I'll show you how it feels, [strike Charizard with iron tail] does it hurt dad? Don't worry cause I'm going to shut you up, you keep telling me- SHUT UP MEG.

Steven- [sobbing] Meg stop this madness now

Meg- Steven,why would you say this words to me

Korra- because you've been corrupted [spiritbends her, change her back into a griffin and faints]

Steven- Korra,what happen

Bonkers- seriously, she almost give me a heart attack

Danger mouse- what happen around here, first she was smooth until she went crazy

Marsupilami- If you aren't her, she could wrecked the forest in moorwen form

Steven- [sniffles] what's a moorwen

[everyone looks at Freakaziod]

Freakaziod- Alright, I'll tell him. [sigh] A moorwen is the indoraptor/ slasher's corrupted form, It was first documented after when fox attacked Terra Nova before slashers domesticated into indoraptors by crossbreeding. Even Indoraptor becomes moorwen because possessing the slashers genes but some say is impossible because domestication mellow done their nature. They get corrupted when they get pressured by intense emotion, sometime they even attack there owners.

Danger mouse- This is one of the reason why this dines hates nacos, they literally drive them crazy.

Marsupilami- there's a stereotype that slashers are snowflakes that want to take down anarchy….I mean liberty.

Steven- is Meg is going toe fine

Garnet- hopes so….

[meanwhile Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon is leading a pack of skull crawlers an moorwen (corrupted slashers/indoraptor). Until the other Titans (Mothra- volcania, Rodan, Tur- Black Tyrannatar decide to fight the beast ]

Neo Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon- looks like this planet does have Titans after all

White Fang- oh my, Iron Wolf we have to warn the others

Pink Diamond- [ narrates]

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame_

 _Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

 _Light will guide you, on your way to the ultimate fight_

END

Reference- This a alternative universe where The Simpsons ended after the movie (in 2007). Is based on a cosmic theory called The Great Filtering and The Revelation. I think the Simpsons should ended 12 years ago because that show stayed too long. In KO story- love and appreciation and one of Meg's attacks foreshadows Indoraptors/ slashers corrupted form.


	13. Chapter 11- Return of the Zodiacs

[Meg is having a heavy fever after the battle]

Steven- what gone in to her Connie

Connie- [puts a west towel atop of her] I don't know maybe from the stress from the abuse affected her immune system

Meg- [blushes] everything…everything's closing

Marsupilami- what's going on with your freind my diamond

Steven- strain of abuse has affected her resistance to illness

Marsupilami- that's not good but I do have some medicine in my tree that could help her, I'll be right back [slingshot himself with his tail]

Steven- don't worry Meg his going to give you some medicine

Meg-everything's turing bleak

Shaymin- Meg If you left sooner you'll never have gotten sick like this

Meg- my human hasn't think of that

[Steven is worry about Meg's well being]

*meanwhile at KO's tent, KO is starting to shed like a snake*

KO- [scathing his flaky skin] everything so itching, this is what happens of CN holds OK KO for too long over baby show called Totaldramarama

Enid- what happens ofter that KO, does the snake god side you goes nuts and starts to control TKO

KO- I don't want to hurt the toddlers of Totaldramarama but Zygarde is a god of revenge, he attacks any wrong doer to maintain balance of the natural order. If I shed too much I'll go crazy

Enid- don't worry I understand that Rodon has some solution

KO- thanks enid [his skin falls of from his, revealing a top part of the zygarde core]

*meanwhile at the development tent*

Hisone- Done

Hiro- and done

Hisone- thanks for you big hero 5 help you guys to utilize and modernized the zodiac armor for the zodiac barriers

Hiro- agree, I'm pretty sure that we did hard research about the zodiacs right guys

others- right

hisone- Dendy the armors are ready

Dendy- great now i'll pass to everyone

Hisone- I couldn't done without big hero 6, Masotan [eating brazil nuts], and other gems [lapis, peridot and bismuth]

Bismuth- I'm the one that upgrade the design

Lapis- my little betamon has waiting for his armor [betamon barks]

Peridot- I''m the one who ionized it by relocating the thunderstorms to the armor

Bismuth is back to bismuth

Lapis and Peridot are ready for action

Dendy- I'll make sure everyones ready for the big development in the Amazon

[Channeled billed toucan scared Dendy]

Blue Throat- sorry about that, Dendy I'm ver happy but you better use words won't anger the wildlife alright

Dendy- agree

[meanwhile neo galaxy eyes photon dragon is ready to attack the titans but get interrupted by the Diamonds]

White Diamond- looks like the Amazon is being ravaged by a three-headed necrozma. I'm not to sure it wants some minerals or

Yellow Diamond- we've have to attack it any way go fanbeemon, sparrowmon and my omegashoutmon

[sparrowmon evolves into raptorsparrowmon and clings omegashoutmon with his claws, fanbeemon evolves into cannonbeemon before being grabed by winged omegashoutmon]

Omegashoutmon- we're blaster winged omegashoutmon, OMEGA FORCE GLIDE DRIVE CANNON

[the yellow digimon hovers the dragon before releasing a barrage of laser cannons]

Yellow Diamond- I thing I got him, submit him Blue

Blue Diamond- Deckerdramon, mailbirdramon, greymon go

[they fused into deckergreymon]

deckergreymon- Terra Destroyer [blast him a barrage of laser attacks at the beast]

Blue Diamond- I think that looks care of it, take him down White

White Diamond- my pets get him

[hackmon and chibi therizinosaurus fused into UltimateBrachiomon]

UltimateBrachiomon- Ultimate blast [charging for a while before the beast regain focus, the three head best unleash Gravity blast. Both blast collide to form an explosion ]

[meanwhile back at the camp Haxorus heard something, he goes the forest to hunt]

Haxorus- wherever you little stranger, if is one of those drug smugglers that give Amazon a bad name, I'm ready to strike [jump right into a target but the target is actually a finnick- a giant chinchilla species] is just you fluffy. Mind If I send you back to camp so KO could but you in his hunting scrapbook. [finnick sniffs] I'll take that as a yes

[meanwhile back at camp, Big hero 6 are ready to give the improved ancient armor to the Zodiac bearers infant of the 90's cartoons]

Sasuke [arrives]- what did I missed

Dendy- nothing but your just in time to sea the armor evolution of the ancient Zodiac bearers with their new improved technology

Sasuke- great, I manage to tamed Tank with his hybrid form, right Spiny

Spiney- [chomps]

Dendy- what about Terry

Sasuke- his fine because Varren help me defused theme

KO- what about the swat cats, biker mice and mighty ducks

Sasuke- their guarding the forest in case the army comes to destroy the forrest. Also I got new recruits, the samurai pizza cats and the silver wings

Duckula- I'm ready to see those legendary dinos

Danger mouse- I hope is a great start to protect the forest by using the Zodiac

Freakaziod- I manage to get the popcorn

Bonkers- this is going to be a blast

Catdog- step aside people, the original hybrid are ready

Marsupilami- Hooramba

Hiro- [to the main cast] here you go guys I manage to upgrade the ancient zodiac armor that activates the mega leveled amour evolution

Baymax- When my calculations are correct, I'm sure the armors are great

Hiro- how about you go first Steven

Steven- Venusaur get ready [gem glows]

Venusaur- venusaur mega evolve to [evolves] Mega venusaur, Mega venusaur synchro-evolve to [ synchronized with Steven] Komodo ancestor Armor digivolve to [install his armor] Bricket- the petals of kindness

Garnet- Gems, ready [gem glows]

Pearl- on too [ gem glows]

Amethyst- alright

Blaziken- Blacken mega evolve to [evolves] Mega Blaziken, Mega Blaziken synchro-evolve to [ synchronized with Garnet ] garudamon, garudamon armor digivolve to [install his armor] Gourmound- the flames of balance

[Gourmound's armor has helmet from garudamon and coloration from blaziken]

Lucario- Lucario mega evolve to [evolves] Mega Lucario, Mega Lucario synchro-evolve to [ synchronized with Pearl ] Anubismon, Anubismon armor digivolve to [install his armor] Cutlass tooth- the winds of relief

[ Cutlass tooth's armor has lucario's ears, white covering around the body and wings]

Garcomp- Garchomp mega evolve to [evolves] Mega Garchomp, Mega Garchomp synchro-evolve to [ synchronized with Amethyst ] Rizegraymon, Rizegreymon armor digivolve to [install her armor] Taranter- the imperfect crystal

[his armor has Garchomp's feature, rizegreymon's helmet]

KO- go Chomp [install his armor] Monocorn- thunder of determination

Lapis- don't forget about me guys

Steven- great but are you okay with it, that armor has a frilled spinosaur….

Peridot- Korra is okay with lapis taking her place

Deltamon- Deltamon digivolve to seadramon, seadramon sychro-evolve to [sychronize with Lapis] megaseadramon, megaseadramon armor digivolve to [install her armor] Gigaseadramon- metal overlord

KO- how did

Dendy- KO you do know that miaolacidis is always depicted covering himself with armor that is different from themselves

Lapis- you looking great Delta

Gigadramon- [barks]

Steven- looks like we are ready

[meanwhile a flock of Darwezopteryx (fusion darwinopterus x hatzegopteryx) are attacking the arrowhead lobsters until the mighty ducks came by but the fusion creatures are powerful. The Swat cats, bikermice and samurai pizza cats came to help them ]

[meanwhile at the Diamonds, the beast was frozen solid from the chain reaction from the blast]

Yellow Diamond- come on we have to find her

White Diamond-[blushes]

Blue Diamond- what is it white

White Diamond- I sense something, I sense that something is mocking his vehicle but no one is there but Korra. I'll try to telepath [release a sonar]

[back at the base, Korra sense something]

Korra- The Diamonds are here, Meg the Diamonds are….

[Meg minds traps her and knock her out]

[back at the river]

White Diamond- somethings wrong, we have to help her by entering her mind

Blue Diamond- are you sure this is right

[The Diamonds and their digimon meditate to enter Meg's mind]

[meanwhile Gigaseadramon is felt something]

Lapis- what is it girl

KO- I think she's telling something

Lapis- what is it Delta

Delta- is Meg, she's very sick but I could help her

Steven- how

Delta- I have zodiac that represents forgiveness from any negativity

Steven- so that's explains that zodiac looks corrupted

Pearl- Steven be polite

Peridot- what are going to do

Delta- sleep [snoozes]

Peridot- Delta loves taking naps

[meanwhile in the shadow realm of noir earth, crowmon found something, a fable town]

Crowmon-[smells something] it smell like clams, toxic oysters. This area looks abandon but I felt some thing [young lady laughing] who's there, I know this place messed up mind but I know the legends about this place. [young lady laughing] show your faces [reveals a rugged high school building] so you must be hind there [enters but he saw what scared him- Connie D'Anco]. So the legends were true, this is Quahog like the prophecy mentioned. I must get out of here [Connie laughs] get away from me you slut [she stop laughing and tuns into a Banshee] Even I tried to fight back she still active [more banshees arrives] What in the forsaken world do you guys study in this school, demonology- how to be cool in school? [Conshee is immune to his insults] Sweet Rayquaza forgive me for TTG exist [ a showing figure appears] what….who are you [ the shadow figure extended her enlarged wings]

Shadowy figure- I'm her judgement- Z- ARC. If you think this is funny, the fun just began. [Swatted the other banshee] How does it feel to swatted your friends [Coshee hisses], your a slut that never stop tormenting anyone, is it because you think is funny torment her [reveals Meg Griffin fused with her]

Conshee- *distorted demonic* you in was army I'm the most popular… [realizing her harem is knock out by Z-ARC]… what ever you ugly, you can take here. At least I'm pretty

Z-ARC- Fine, but theirs is a haunting riddle- what is your curriculum in education because you don't come here to be popular/ or be pretty

Conshee- my…ummm…my education is …..ummmmm

Z-ARC- exactly, how can you go to collage wit than mean set for 20 years, no wonder you stuck in this facility with- Gina, Lisa and all of your boyfriends. What's even sadder is that I sued all the teachers from failed to realized Meg's abuse from your ugly faces

Conshee- how you call me ugly, she and her friends are

Z-ARC- no you are you whore

[Patty, Ester Ruth notched Meg on the demonic dragon]

Patty, Ester, Ruth- Megan [Giga seadramon arrives in a form of miaolacidis]

Delta- whats going on

Korra- Meg got evolve into mega- level but this mega-level is corrupted by despair, is a pity that she's half-demon

White Diamond- Korra my love, you do know that she's not the only flawed around here

[Blue and Yellow Diamond appears]

Yellow Diamond- Connie and her harem

[The banshee hiss, Deckergreymon and omegashoutmon ( cannon bemoan equipped and carried by Raptorsparrowmon) attacks Meg's tormenders]

Deckergraymon- *sarcastic* who's ugly now

Conshee- [hisses but get's restrained by Z-ARC]

Z-ARC- after years of hating myself for being ugly and fat because of you. you are going to pay for this

White Diamond- Meg no, don't do this [laser last but Z-ARC deflected, a rouge laser beam strike human Meg's hitting her eyes]

human Meg- *glass shatters* my eyes [ Conshee eye start to bleed as a sign of sympathy for Meg for first time, White Diamond realize what she have done]

Z-ARC- *sobbing* wh….why

White Diamond- I'm sorry *blushes* it was an accident, forgive me please. I did't meant to hurt your human counterpart

Z-ARC- what do you mean forgive you

Delta- look at Meg right now

human Meg- my eyes, it hurts [ shows her eye's are not damaged but healed] I….I can see so much better

Z-ARC- you corrected her eyes with your perfect healing skills

Conshee- I thought I was the big bully around here

Yellow Diamond- Shut up Connie you ugly

Conshee- wow, so this is how it feels to be bullied

Z-ARC- now where are we, oh yeh Connie's judgement. After all this years for tormenting Meg show much that she hate herself, all because of you. Your the reason why I got those mysteries scars, thanks to you I never had the chance what is like to love myself. Connie I…..[ Delta glares at Meg]

Delta- Meg remember how you love your self because of your friends back on Earth

human Meg- Is this true you demon- looking dragon. No wonder I felt so warmth, comfort and I stop cutting myself for some reason, I never felt so thankful for you

Z-ARC- this is how self- love, Connie I…..I…..forgive you

Korra- what

Diamond- what

Delta- great

Conshee- but your still ugly [her harem gets chained and gets dragged to the shadows] my friends, why

human Meg- Connie do you like them because they want to be themselves or like it because they look lovely

White Diamond- I thought I was obsessed with flawless

Conshee- I…..I….I….I…..I….I….I….I…[losing her mentality] I…..I…..I…..I…..I…..I….

Yellow Diamond- I think we broke her because stats quo is not making her change, since the Meg's forgiveness prevents her from coming back

Conshee- [her eyes are becoming lazy eyes] I…I…..I…..

[Z-ARC reverts back to her gryphon self, setting human Meg free]

Meg- thank you guys for remind me that there's hope for my human for, I'm the one that comforts her

human Meg- an actual Griffin, is beautiful

Meg- [blushes] my human self your so kind

human Meg- Connie, I forgive you because I respect myself and you meant nothing. also, I'm never seeing your ugly face

Conshee- not, wait your ugliness is source of my power [everyone is leaving, leaving Conshee into darkness]

[Everyone wakes up]

Meg- *groans* what happened, I had a cray fever dream

Korra- Meg look a Digi-egg from the other half of the seventh zodiac, digi-egg of hope

Meg- looks like is eighth on to me, Indominus has so much surprises

Korra- Legend says it only should be opened buy indominus or the others

Meg-I'll tell them

END

The teachers in Quahog where fired offscreen because Meg as Z-ARC mange to file them in law suit. know there fate is yet to be seen in next arc.

Supreme king Z-ARC is Meg's corrupted Mega-evolution because she did not have the digi-egg of hope yet. Z-ARC is reference to ARC-V. Meg's healed eyes is similar to Connie's eye being healed by accident.

Meg's evolution; Fox griffin dorulomon Indoraptor/ Indoraptor (corrupted) Spoiler (with digi- egg of hope) / Z-ARC (corrupted)


	14. Chapter 12- The Storm

[Meg is minding business, her brother come to visit ]

Meg- what got your mind Lou

Lou- I heard the incoming apocalypse so I have to fuse withy human form

Meg- That explain your new hair, your new coat and is that blood on your beak

Lou- That's from Herbert, he likes my human counter part but his creepy

Meg- that's a surprise

Lou- I never realized that he died by the time I ripped his groin

Meg- yesh, I yonder If I see my human's mother, I might go bazerk

(meanwhile at river, White Fang's herd get ambushed by soul crawlers until a Polynesian looking warrior with a golden lace riding a horse named wildfire)

Galtar- did somebody call the dragon hordes for back up

Gargore- wow, I'm very impressed by this guy

[Galtar attacks the skull crawlers with his lace]

Feral- everyone let's strike this legless tengus

[Feral as mega- pigeot use brave bird]

Gargore- I'm fighting like this guy

[one of the skull crawler damaged a tree with a pair of toucans in it, White Fang manage to save them]

White Fang- I got you Zippy and Zac

Zippy and Zac protocol for battle

White Fang-come guys let's get out of here

[meanwhile White offers Korra an army of Quartzes- the Famethyst]

White- Korra I was a little too confidence with you because Nick is doomed to be in ruins so I'm offering you the quartzes hat were made on earth.

Korra- wow, thanks

White Diamond- there also very happy to serve you as the Avatar and her ummm… followers

Blue Diamond- come on Korra, give them a speech

Famethyst- Speech Speech Speech [whooping]

Korra- [speaks in water tribe language- turkic] (For years I ever wanted to do my duties as the Avatar- bring balance and peace to the people and the spirits) toprak, ates, hava, su; only the Avatar could master all elements but Nick is being ungrateful. [Turkic] (I was tormented by Amon, unnalaq and zaheer and Nick did nothing because Nick is the worst. You know how they responded when I faced the deadliest of my foe, they compete me with a unskillful witch and I lost because of her stupidity got Nick attention like brainless lunatic.) As a revenge I took down their worst cartoons with my dragon horse guide- Pal. [Pal naughts] Your master made me destroy their live-action shows but little did she realized I was suffering inside. [Famethyst whooping] Then, [turkish] (For years after suffering from Nick's hands, I realized some thing. They don't care about the Avatar, they care about lowest common denominator of the caste system- from dumb witch that needs education to being freak'n fresh. Years after leaving Nick all I ever wonted is break those inner chains that I have.) I also realized that being that Avatar I'm equal to the diamonds [Famethyst cheers] I could give my commands. My commands is to raid Nick until it burns into ashes, but first bring me the Amazon Forest. [Famethyst cheers] Then, we show Nick who's more fresh [airbends to create a nimbus] now let's get the forest. [Korra mounts Pal and lead the army]

Yellow Diamond- she's great doing speeches, just like I did to citrine

Blue- this reminds me of how Pink use to take down something that's too girly like- Pinkalicious and Peteriffic, Spacepop and Rainbow rangers

Yellow Diamond- agree, those rangers didn't felt like rangers

[meanwhile at noir earth, in a canyon a horned entity is stalking the family from crash canyon before ready to strike. Then Grey and Joel from Unsupervised are watching what happened; the entity noticed their presence and ready to strike both of them. Then the entity spotted three guys from Out There and get ready for his thirds, flock of stoned ducks fly pass by]

[meanwhile in France a pack of Darwezopteryx are eating boyster, eats goldfish from Gasp in Australia, attack the Awesomizers in east Canada, Bagel and Becky gets ambushed after one of them ripped the dog's nose. In Quebec Captain Atomic the cute hand puppet is defending himself from the fliers before sending his partner to safety from the Darwezpteryx]

[meanwhile at camp Hilda is looking one fine about some missing people]

Hilda- this group of brightly colored not-so ninjas mysteriously disappeared after there announcement

Cinccino- do you mean fruit ninja

Hilda- I know, what there excuse for hating fruits- there good for you.

Cinccino- I found this, a piece of blue fur

Hilda- fur, we better find the owner. Maybe they had something with the disappearance

Cinccino- agree

(Zippy and Zac arrives)

Zippy- we are the new comers who are ready for battle….

Zac-…but can you tell me where the other fighters

Hilda- there by the river ready to fight the corrupted indoraptors and skull crawlers

Zippy- got it your the best

Hilda- your welcome

[a wild corrupted alolan sandslash appears out of nowhere]

Hilda- a Alolan sandslash [looks at the fur] are you the one that's responsible for the fruit ninja disappearance

Cinccino- but why

Corrupted alolan sandslash- there not even real ninjas, the real ninjas supposed to be like assassins. Im a well experience assassin that measures the limits of my abilities, I even go as being vegan as a way to fast. Show me what you got Bluey

Hilda-I'm not blue, the names Hilda. liepard use shadow claw

[attacks but sandslash swiftly dodged it]

Corrupted sandslash- poor guy has bad defense [uses metal claw, liepard fainted]

Hilda- Pyukumuku go

[corrupted sandslash use ice shards, knocks him out but he gets hits by pokemon's innards]

Hilda- are you alright guys, you guys could get a break

[her meowstic tries to use psy beam but gets frozen by sandslash's ice beam

corrupted sandslash- your too slow

Cinccino- who you call slow [swiftly attacks him without sandslash knowing what hit him]

[Hilda captures corrupted sandslash with love poke balls, the device sealed the corrupted pokemon and cleansing him from corruption]

Hilda- your getting a timeout and think about what you did

[meanwhile at riverbed, everyone is ready to face with army of corrupted indoraptors and skull crawlers]

Sasuke- my diloracheirus use double-brave claw [the super fusion's claws glows and strike at the skull crawlers] *the fusion make goose noise*

KO- are you going too use your chibi dinos

Sasuke- great Spiny go [Spiny appears as spinoraptor, Spiny uses slash] Tanks go [ Tanks appears as Ankyntrosaurus (spliced with kentrosaurs), Tank uses roll-out] Terry stand back. Go Krookadile and Haliolisk [release out there pokeball] Mega-evolution go [They both mega evolve into Mega krookadile (armadillosuchus like armor, with kaprosuchus like task and large spine on his back)and mega haliolisk (fused with his varren, dilophosaur like appearance and wings on legs like Sharovipteryx)] use dragon range [strikes the skull crawlers], KO now

KO- go Haxorus and legendary birds, ready Shadow Gadora let's mega-evolve [Mega evolves into mega haxorus ( body similar to great terror, orotitan like creat and boomerang tusk)] use dragon claw [attacks the crawlers with his tusk] Legendary birds use sky attack [ cleans up the field]. I think that calms the indoraptors

Indoraptors- evil heart…evil heart….evil heart

KO- why there saying evil heart?

Zippy and Zac- we could talk care of it, beak burn [tackls the Moorwens]

Marsupilami- my turn [use wrap]

Duckula- you guys need to eat your veggies like I am [uses bullet seed]

Danger mouse- Bonkers be careful

[Bonkes gets chased by moorwens]

Freakaziod- Samurai Pizza cats go save him

[ the cats saves Bonkers by attacking the corrupted indoraptors, catdog finish it with roll out]

Indoraptors- evil heart…..evil heart

Freakazoid- what up with them

Mega Charizard Y- [with Meg the griffin and Growlmon- Firewire on his side] We are Pink's Pet and we are not afraid to attack anyone [metalgrowlmon mounts on Charizard and fused into houhoumon]

Meg the griffin- my turn, I could talk to them with my empath powers [reads there minds, began to weep softly]

Steven- are your alright Meg

Meg- yes is just *sniffs* there suffering from loss

Steven- from who

Meg- *sniffs* their original master before the indominus rex commanded them *sniffs* some one with [cries] evil heart

Houhoumon- I could….

Steven- no don't do it, I must reason with them. Hey Indoraptors I know how your feel- loss, emptiness, sorrow and despair. I meant some one that felt the same way how you guys feel- Red fire was left behind by his father, Charizard is always filling the empty void that he has and Meg felt exactly how you felt despair. Meg grow so tired from despair that she had to run away and find a new life, the reason that she was in misery because she was with some one with evil heart- heart is so evil thats…..thats has no conscience for the terrible actions that hurt his own offspring. *weeps*

[Indoraptors also start to weep, reverting back to normal but Steven is entering a void]

Slasher shaman *a indorapter with blue markings and a toucan bill that mimic a slasher*- hey there little kid what are you doing in the minds of the slashers

Steven- who are you

Slasher shaman- you spoke about the one the left use here for millennia, he lead us al slasters- acceraptors- a basal tyranniod until he left use just to measure the limits of his abilities

Steven- what…..like he did

Slasher shamon- over humor…like he thinks is funny

Steven- what

Slasher shaman- wake up…..wake up…..

[in real world]

Tuca the Toucan- wake up sleeping head *steven wakes up* hey child, sorry for sending you into the raptors minds without….

Steven- is fine at least you talked to me right

*Tuca nodes*

[ The Indoraptors are back to normal but their confused but they run away because something scared them- the skull devil (bulkier alpha skull crawler) leads bioraptors (blind, photophobic decent of Terra Novian crested Dsungaripterus decants)]

Steven- Silver bats distract the bioraptors

[the bats unleashes echolocation at the fliers, the flies finds is so annoying that they retreat]

Steven- houhoumon go

Houhoumon- *unleashing blood diamond aura* Magma blaster [attacks the skull devil but it came out unfazed, wraps him with his tail] Meg know this is your chance

Meg- got it *digivolves into Dorulumon* [howls to summon lighting blasting psychovultures to distract the alpha, she later attacks with drill bit blitz at the skull devil] perfect digivolves to *evolves into indoraptor* dire wolf of darkness [howls, her jaws glows and attacks the devil by biting it] his a little too big

Steven- Meg look out

[the devilish creature is about to chop Meg to oblivion but a unknown flying creature save her but not itself]

All- *gasp*

Meg- who….who saved me *gasp* [realize Meg the griffin's mother was severly wounded, blood was latter all over the place]

Meg- Louis you saved but why

Louis- Meg, you are right I don't deserve to be your mother. It was my fault that I never looked after you. *coughs blood* I'm so sorry that I'm never get to be your role model, I'm just a excuse of a mother.

Meg- Lou….Lou..Lo….Mom…..Mommy you can't

Louis- Shhh…. is too late you on your own, your free just like you wanted. Sorry for everything *dies*

Steven- Meg- I'm sorry [Meg's digi-egg begins to glow]

Meg- why we still here just to suffer, I just want this battle too end. I'm tired of looking back from their mistakes because I'm free from those chains of despair. If you had few moments left to tell you that I forgive you. The pain is over because it all began to just annoy me

[Pal as Ouryumon attacks the skull devil with Eiseiryuoujin, the alpha skull crawler collapsed into the canyon]

Korra- Guys you never guess what happened [sees the skullcrawlers return to the canyon] let me guess you stopped this creatures from mining the forest

Steven- how did you

Korra- the Diamonds told me

[The Diamonds are standing right next to Pal]

Korra- is Meg alright

Steven- She lost her neglected mother but she never felt so free from her inner chains of struggle, yikes that's one heavy emotional rollercoaster

Korra- tell me about it

houhoumon- now what

Steven we wait

END

80's cartoon reference- Galtar

90's reference Toucan tecs

Brain the dog and Geth are the same person. I don't hate family guy, I just don't like it in a cynical manner.

reference too fruit ninja movie


	15. Chapter 13 Twilight of the Titans

[Meg is looking at the sunrise, Steven is standing behind her]

Neo- galaxy eyes photon dragon (gama/photon radiated necrozma/felgrade)- it appears the dodongos (sullcrawlers) are defeated, I knew I shouldn't trusted them

Steven- hey Meg

Pearl- Steven you have to give her a break

Garnet- she had enough

Zippy- hey guys

Zac- why are there skull crawlers in the Amazon in the first place

KO- they want to make mines in this very dense forest

Zippy- why

Helda- those creatures spend most of their time underground, in order to make a new place to live by making tunnels

Zac- why they can't just do it in wasteland

Garnet- is because necrozma what to use tunnels to harvest minerals to revive Geotopia- a place made of gems that was present 20,000 years ago

Bonkers- what are we supposed to do

Amethyst- we wait for the sages to see the progress

[meanwhile at riverbank Gardevoir sense the ice is breaking]

Gardevoir- Empoleon, Serperior, feligator, typhlosion and primerina stand your ground

[meanwhile at Nior Earth, the same horned entity is depressed about something, his two griffin friends with their human counterpart come by but the chaos effect is reaching the breaking point]

Joe- hey Peter why are you sad [his lamed griffin counterparts suddenly attacks him] what the heck I thought we're cool

Joe the griffin- you didn't confront Peter that his abusing his own daughter, is this because his your amigo. Your disgusting [drags him off to his nest to explain that to Joe's family and thier griffin counterparts]

Peter- Joe no, when did your griffin became so sensitive

Glenn- hey Peter [his griffin counterpart- breeding griffin insults him]

Breeding griffin- why did you take Meg to live with you when she had the chance. She was abused by our own best freind [drags him away]

Peter- what a snowflake breeder [sees a portal with wrathful weather trios- Groundon, kyogre and Rayquaza]

Rayquaza- In order to cleanse the town from darkness, we must isolate from the rest of other places of Noir Earth *prepares an aura of dragon ascent *

Groundon- *schoof* this place is slowly suffocating life by corrupting the very creatures into jerks *prepares an aura of precipice blades on primal mode*

Kyogre- is so sad that one sweet person was abused by sick, disgusting after excuse for shock humor *prepares an aura of origin pulse on primal mode*

Rayquaza- ready guys

[suddenly the griffins attack their human counterparts for letting the town slowly rotten by jerks, Peter seeing carnage in terror when the weather gods obliterate the landscape]

Meg- *wakes up from her trace* wha….

Steven- Meg what happened

Meg- nothing, is just chaos effect is taking Quahog down because *distorted voice* evil heart

Redfire- what's evil heart

Blue Neck- excellent question, being evil heart is originate from spirit of the Fallen Beast

Steven- I thought the beast was split into seven parts

Blue Neck- that's the body that originated but the spirits became it's corrupted self what he used to be

[later]

Korra- My Diamonds, before I take this quartzes to Nick; I must take them to the Earth Empire remains back in Omega Earth to undone the damages

Yellow Diamond- that's fair enough [Korra leaves]

Sasuke- Blue Diamond is been so long the last time I seen you, forgive me foe leaving behind I just protecting the very creatures that you want me to breed

Blue Diamond- that's very fair enough Lapis Facet-545 Cabochon-10, I promoted you to be a dino breeder and zoo keeper back on home world because the last defected dino hunter has caused more problems than to preserve the very creatures that Pink sworn to preserve

Sasuke- thank you my Diamond, I'll already to do anything to preserve. I only hunt if is for my own way because the last time I hunt is s vampire with my earth creature friends.

Blue Diamond- that's great because our hunter regulation will make you a great huntsman

KO- also I helped hunted all tailed trolls [ shows her severed tails]

Blue Diamond- eck…

Yellow diamond- this reminds of how Pink catches a rouge Jasper 'Tupu', brought be a head of some digital entity/ghoul 'Pixel Pinkie' because it looked like her

Steven- my mom did what

Blue Diamond- I made Pink do that, sorry for doing that

Steven- Redfire explained to me that is better not to mess with any entity from any side, even if your a devilish virus type digimon. But who is that digital entity.

Blue Diamond- it come from a corrupted communication device

Steven- I wonder If one of her court used a ouija boards or something

Meg- [distorted] Steven I can I owe you a favor

Steven- what is it ME….OH MY STARS what happened you looked so drained

Shaymin- never meant to offend you but you kinda looked like a ghost

Meg- Is my…..Human side back on nior earth *her pet Geth appear looking so ashamed while whimpering* she's in a barren landscape that is ounce Quahog

Steven- what happened

Meg- we must use psychic ghostly projection to go to Noir Earth. What ever you do Steven, don't contact anyone except for human Meg because the survivors will mistaken you for a demon or evil spirit

Steven- got it

[they both meditate to on a trance to go to the dark world]

Steven- is this her home

Meg- it was until the weather trio decided to cleanse them just like Springfield and the Chaos Theory prophecy

Steven- looks like the costal griffins survive

Meg- yes Steven but the they may not when the Aura Trio will cleanse the corruption impurity of this place that's once a perfect place for jerks with no morality

Steven- Meg why your puppy looked so shamed

Meg- his counter part hurt people and encourage Meg to be a lighting rod just to prof she strong

Steven- I'm getting tired of this lighting rod nonsense, is just…your…other self derserve better than that to proof strength….what that heck is that [they interrupted a massive black T. rex entity]

Meg- *angrily* is you [grabs Steven, insults the Black T. rex with lighting rod strike] go back to to darkness once you can, my human self was suffering because of you

Steven- Meg…can we get interact with your human and get out of here

Meg- *angrily* Back off Steven *Teleports him away*

[Meg realized the Black T. rex is Peter Griffin in demonic entity form, Peter is about to use Fire scorcher while Meg use lighting rode to redirect negative energy force towards him]

Steven- Meg wait…..where I'm I *hears weeping sound* someone crying *climbs the starred, enters the room and sees human Meg Griffin* Meg is that you

Meg Griffin- *gasp* don't get me closer my physical appearance will haunt *Steven lifts her face*

Steven- My freind mentions about you but you're more beautiful than I thought. There no need to suffer just because your a lighting rod because your better than anyone in Quahog

Meg Griffin- wow thanks, Set….Steve….Stephan is that truly you. I thought It just my hopeless dream about seeing just sweet friends

Steven- is more complicated but is not a dream, you have a physic link with a actual griffin

Meg- is impossible griffins have untamable nature, is it possible I could tame it because I'm just a lighting rod

Steven- [frustrated] what do you mean

Brain the dog- hey Meg I heard someone…

Steven- *to Brain* you, bad dog bad your a very bad dog. You used to be a voice of reason but look at you now, you become a egotistic jerk. You hurt people just to get what you want, dated multiple humans and worst of all you encourage Meg to be a punching bag just to prove the most mature person by endorsing all that abuse for strength. You've have to realized that a even a hardest diamond could be so brittle

Brain- Oh god I never realized that

[Peter Griffin appears out of nowhere]

Peter- *distorted voice* you've just lose your purpose because this snowflake guilt trip you

Steven- Meg run

Meg Griffin- I don't want to

Steven- Meg you've have to because you need to have hope to get a brighter future

Meg Griffin- hope?

[Peter is about to strike Steven with fire scorcher but Brain saveSteven by taking his place]

Peter- Brain, no…..*runs away before showing his emotions*

[Steven, Meg and Meg Griffin runs towards the wounded dog]

Steven- *tears coming out* you…you saved me

Brain- *weakly* I wanted a new leaf but…..I couldn't…..because…because the stats quo want me to be like this but I've been suffering in silence for ages. I dod because I want to be free from this stats quo curse *dies*

[Steven hugs Brain, weeping, his ectoplasm tears land on Brain's forehead. Then a rose colored third eye mark forms and he started moving]

Brain- what…..what happened

Meg Griffin- me neither, Steven just revived you

Steven- *weeping* oh Brain, a devil attack us, you save us but then you stopped moving and brought you back to life. Does this mean something you old self will never do

Brain- I don't feel about my self, I'm more into protecting those who actually care like you and Meg from this beast.

Steven- but

Meg- Steven we have to go now, we can't be mediating too long because of the beast

Steven- got it *to other two* take care you guys

Brain- I must protect this little angel Meg from any harm, she's no longer a lightning rode

Meg- that's fair enough

(Steven and Meg go back to their world)

Crowmon- I'm not done yet [attacks Black tyrannosaur Peter by stretching his ugly face]

Peter- is TTG when did you become so edgy, this phase is unacceptable because you supposed to be unredeemable

Crowmon- your wrong because I learned my errors of my ways by understanding what being a hero,

instead of being insufferable husk of hyperactive teen that thinks what's being hero by ruined people's lives

Peter- TTG it sound like you lost your destiny, your supposed to be the Hero of being competitive by obliterating the superheroes so you could measure the limits of your abilities

Crowmon- your wrong because I had my limits, years ago I was unstoppable but know I felt like I'm reacting the fetal levels of stamina loss *coughs* *coughs* I'm loosen by powers, after that TTG will be forgotten

Peter- *giggles* that's funny because I have no choice to but you out your misery [unleash un aura of turtosaur to fatally attack crowmon but he manifested into dark pterosaurs before transform into he's fully corrupted form- Ornismon] What how did you fully control your malice- evil manifestation

Ornismon- I might be evil but I have a heart of gold [chest glows with determination], also I preserve the heart of courage

Peter- *gets stunned* this frequent changes weakens me, the twilight supposed to stun him but why me. Is that the best you can do, do me even I'm stunned

Ornismon- your a sad, disgusting man that I would never sympathized with your sick twisted world of yours [blast him with cosmic ray]

[meanwhile, KO is having dreams about zygarde being human in multiple events, a demon of power burst out of the ground, Quetzal bird screech at KO before waking up ]

KO- wha….I have the dream again

Haxorus- is about that demon- fallen beast bursting out of the ground again, and you thought zygarde hates/ dislikes humans but he had human for before

KO- yeah but I have this triple triangle glowing in my arm, what does this mean

Haxorus- All I know is mark of a hero, hero like I meant a Hero from Age of Heroes thousands of years ago. Age of Heroes is an era after fall of Terra Nova but thousands of years before gem invasion, is an era of a Hero chosen by gods and Zodiacs to defend the place from the Fallen Beast. Three sets of triangles means something: courage, wisdom and power; Hero has the tri-force of courage, the Fallen beast is tri-force of power, but I don't remember the wisdom part.

KO- haxorus do you ever think the Titans are meant to protect the earth from the Fallen Beast before zygarde becomes a human

Haxorus-…. Hero specifically but before humans, the Sacred Titans has to gather power of the Zodiacs before defeating The Beast.

KO- why he's comes back

Haxorus- that's because is a cycle reincarnation, there are multiple Heroes and The Beast. All the Heroes' propose are long gone after the Gems invasion but the legacy lives on as spirits within heroes of Lakewood Plaza, Young Justice, formally Teen Titans and symbiotic titan.

(KO goes outside and sees Sasuke packing his stuff with his chibi dinos)

KO- Sasuke where are are you going

Sasuke- I must go back to do my care for my animals before sending them to my homeworld but the super fusion (Diloracheirus) will stay to protect your destiny so the legacy of a Hero moves on

KO- hero as in superhero or a Hero

Sasuke- A Hero like in the legacy of a Hero, the reason why Superheroes existence are sacred. Before the time metahumans are chosen by gods to give them powers, the Age of Heros are chosen in each time. I spend a decade to look a chosen Hero, a hero that spread the voice of the remaining supers and captured metahumans. Until I realized that your linked with the gods, KO take this green tunic of Hero of the Rift.

(KO puts on tunic, the appearance resemble that of a female quetzal)

KO- what's with this green elvish looking hat

Haxorus- KO don't question the Hero's traditional green hat

Sasuke- somethings missing [attempts to pull KO's ears to make it longer]

KO- what are you doing

Sasuke- nothing [Ruby- KO's dusk lycanroc smell something from Sasuke, a cute bat appears]

KO- what's that

Sasuke- KO I have to say thing, your on your own because I made a decide to take down the animal cartels some of friends from Zootopia in Delta Earth. A samurai cat named Maomao and his badger freind. Before the duty I must do, I have to train them to enhance their crime fighting skills before taking down the cartels.

KO- *sniffs* You mean so much to me, you brought Chomp back to his family

Sasuke I understand you matcha cinnamon roll *hugs KO before leaving his side*

[Later at sunset KO and Staven are looking at the beauty of rainforest]

KO- Steven (lycanroc whines) it makes me wonder why is crowmon had so many regrets

Steven- KO you do remember he tried to destroy the Spirit of Hero

KO- but Young Justice lives

Steven- I meant the slaughter of the green lanterns

KO- what's that

Steven- remember about the Triforce I heard about, the triforce are connected to uxie, mesprite and azelf.

KO- I know those two they are three tai-forces of Terra Nova

Steven- Sasuke forgot about Azelf is triforce of courage that links to Heroes during Age of Heroes. But after eons, Azelf became a chef leader of Green Lanterns to preserve and spread the words of the Heros with their willpower strong enough to take down spirit of darkness. Sadly Green lanterns, Emeralds, dragon riders and star sapphires are ceased to be because of TTG.

KO- what happened to Azelf- tri-force of courage, this is so strange because I have the mark

Steven-…

[Korra is wondering until uxie shows up]

Uxie- Korra it is I, the embodiment of the triforce of wisdom. I;m inform you that your the incarnate od God of light Raava like your past li…

Korra- I already know that, I even understand Avatar Wan

Uxie- yes but Wan i not the first Avatar, he's…[Korra gasp]

[Meanwhile…. the ice prison breaks of, letting three headed corrupted necrozma- felgrand/ neo galaxy eyes photon dragon. Roman and Mothra- Volcarona]

Neo galaxy eyes- *distorted* Damn it all I want it is to show you guys my true limitless powers my harvesting the life forces of the Amazon. But thank to your backwards savage ideas that make me a weak person of my self, you left me no choice *gets corrupted by malice- energy of destruction* I'm not Felgrand anymore, we're Calamity Ghidorah now, If you want be a savage beast instead of higher power individual, so be it. *corrupts indoraptors into moorwens, wild horses into death jackals and hellhounds into namorrodor with malice*

Whitefang- you got to be kidding me, Iron Wolfs is time to the night of the Amazon by showing them all what you got. Poison Snivy *serperior*, Hell pig *emboar*, Dark oswaott *samurott*, Feral *pigeot* for the Amazon. [they charge right towards to the corrupted army but White Fang will be overwhelmed by encounter]

Calamity Ghidorah- which one of you Titans will face me [Mothra is about to use X-scissor but gets attacked by conductor generated by Ghidorah's electric field. Mothra fells into the water, Rodon is ready to attack him with multiple brave bird attack]

Jewel- Rodon don't do it you'll push your self

[Rodon continue to attack]

Rodon- If only there was a Rio 3 but I'm just a body guard for the Forest Sprits and the ruins

Blu- no you guys your more than that that

jewel- Rodan save your self

[Rodan collapse from mortal injures from recoils]

Jewel- no get up you

Rodan- *coughs* [dies from his injures, spinx macaw tribe got released from his wounds. The blue macaw tribe when into Blue Diamond's ship for safety]

Jewel- *weeping* what If blue macaws are meant to be flawed [ cries in Blu's wings]

Blu- I'm sorry Jewel

Ferdinand *as godzilla*- you think you can take this titans, get a life

Calamity Ghidorah- you fool I sense a corruptions will fill you with malice

Ferdinand- your totally wrong because I could able to control it at will [ lets malice take over his body but instead of corrupting him, it set him on fire] Your malice made me becoming Burning Godzilla [ prepares overheat]

Calamity Ghidorah- are your serous [prepares volt tackle]

[both strikes each other]

END

Info- I don't hate Family Guy, I just don't like it because I think is dumb (not butt hurt from the humor like sensitive snowflake). The main reason why I think is dumb because is show about being a jerk a normal or bully people is normal. I don't understand why people like this vulgar, prudish, uneducated excuse of a cartoon.

(don't apologize because I'm not offended like a sensitive snowflake)

Black T. rex is a reference from Dinosaur King anime. Brain's death is symbolism of ego death because the Brain's their eye was opened and he stated to care others than himself.

Zelda lore reference, KO in Link's clothing is too cute and cool. The Hero part did not came out of nowhere because back in The Rift Alpha and Omega early chapters explains Superheroes (metahumans) are sacred and how it nearly destroyed the legacy because of Giratina's and TTG attempts. This is a big revelation why eradication of heroes by cancelling them will destroy the links between worlds. Without this revelation, the early chapters of The Rift- Alpha and Omega seems out of place/ convoluted because the presence of multiple Superheroes. Young Justic season 3 metahumans reference. The animal cartel is from my other fanfic- Greymon's adventure. Steven was talking about Green lantern the animated show. Namorrodor is reference of cleverman.


	16. Chapter 14- Legacy of a Hero

[The Iron wolf scared the hell dogs but the corrupted Indroraptors (Moorwen) and death jackals are still standing]

Ferrel- there are too many White fangs, we have to get out here for safety

White Fang- [strained from his injuries] no we have to

[they are about to be attacked until biker mice, samurai pizza cats, swat kats, big hero 6 and dragon pilot came to help]

Feral- guys where have you been

Hiro- we have been around since the Beast wants to destroy the forest

White fang- you could say again because he became filled with malice

Bismuth-don't worry guys bismuth came to guard you [her mega-metagross shows up] let's show this guy we mean bismuth

Peridot- Go Pachirisu, emolga, dedenne, and togedemaru; show those cowards who're boss

[ The Iron wolf the armored army charges at the moorhens and the death jackals. The death jackals knocked the pizza cats before turning into bobtailed cats- their true form ]

Hiro- baymax get the cats *rescues the cats*

Baymax- it seemed cats had malice before

Peridot- Biker Mice show them who's boss; Modo, Vinnie Throttle show them what heroes are really are

[Biker Mice are ready to run over the death jackals until the pulled them out of there bikes, they use despair vision because they never got a chance to recognized as heroes despite they save the world from mining cartels.]

Peridot- guys way you not getting up

Dendy- Peridot despite they saved the earth from being run by mining cartels 90's and mid 20's, but only a few people noticed them

Peridot- what

Dendy- In the mid-2000s they're supposed to be there but something drove them away

Peridot- may be the death jackals did that to mess with them, Swat kats get them

[The Swat cats already to avenge the mice until the indoraptors- moorwen got in the way]

Peridot- *gasp* Razor, T-bone

[they got mauled to near-death]

Peridot * thousand-yard stare* you monsters will pay for this *picks up an ocarina*

Hiro- what's that

Peridot- *grunts* [plays a somber tune, her ocarina summoned mega- manectric] HYEEEAAHHH [mega-manectric uses bolt strike at the Indoraptors while she's comforting the three mice]

Bismuth- don't worry I'll send them back to India to but them in combatant until they recover

[Meanwhile, at Noir Earth, Black tyrannosaur is down and Crowmon is about to set his statement while Meg the human and her dog are spying ]

Crowmon- you see you can't say at your stats quo for too long, you'll lose your humanity

Peter- you fool, your pity fool. I'm trying to remind you what's is to be funny not like the snowflakes of yours

Crowmon- you don't get it you hurt people, even your own bloodline just to get a little chuckle

Peter- SHUT UP CROW you never realize what is like to feel stronger

Crowmon- does Meg means nothing to you?

Peter-I… I… I just expected her to like my jokes…..that's

Crowmon- there's one issue, she's not a masochist. She just wants you to cease you jerkiness by expressing her struggles

Peter- you…you pathetic little *sheds his skin, revealing his true form Ultimasaurus- T. rex body, triceratops head, ankylosaur armor and Stegosaur tail* snowflake, I thought you will end up like me I guess there's no choice [ prepares to unleash 10,000,000 volt thunderbolt at crowmon, crowmon turns into ornismon to prepare brave bird]

Meg the human- *gasp* dad

Brain- shhh.. she's not your father anymore

Ultimasaurus- that's it, I'm sick of you snowflakes ruining by freedom of expression. If cartoons want to be realistic, [summoned the dark versions of Groundon, kyogre and rayquaza]I'll use this hip versions of the Weather gods to destroy everything that's cartoony.

Brain- Meg I must send you to a safe place to stay [ the sweet zombie puppy drag human Meg to safety]

[meanwhile back to Amazon- KO, Steven, Gems, Zodiacs, Bonkers, Freakazoid, catdog, danger mouse and duckula are preparing to face the unexpected]

Duckula- in case you didn't know, I was popular in Mexico [reveals he's actually a Quetzal] for a good reason * flies to KO's side*

KO- is very obvious because of your green like this tunic

Marsupilami- the reason I was chosen because *reveals he's actually a jaguar* the courage that has a will to protect the Amazon. I'm a jaguar brought by Rayquaza to make sure the forest and Terra Nova is safe. I'm the voice of the diversity of the Amazon since I see you're also diverse as this forest. My command is to fight those jackals *roars*

[ The everyone goes deeper into the forest while he watches]

Marsupilami- catdog I'm counting on you

Catdog- My mentor is right, there always a reason. The reason I lived in this forest because we're tired of being pushed around until we realized e don't [about to get ambush by death jackals deserve this] deserve this cycle of suffering [bonkers and danger mouse saved the hybrid and ready for action] At Least I made good friends- *tears up* Danger mouse and Bonkers.

Freakazoid- guys you have to go to the riverbed, I must take care of the moorwens and death jackals

Steven- but Freakazoid, what about your protection

Freakazoid- is an alright cinnamon roll, what mater is protecting the forest from being destroyed by the wild beast. Whatever happens to me, don't turn back.

Steven- Freakazoid *gets dragged by Meg, Freakazoid gets overwhelmed by beasts*

Catdog- wait…..freakaziod *gets dragged by danger mouse and Bonkers to safety*

Freakazoid- don't worry you guys, what it matters is what heroes matters

[They all made it to riverbed but Bonkers and Dangerous start to shake up from PTSD triggering]

Danger Mouse- *getting frustrated about what happened* Freakazoid…Freaka…..ziod just give himself up for us just like I would in the past. *covering his eyepatch where his eye used to be* I was a great heroic mouse in the '80s in the UK but I never…never recovered my eye that I lost.

catdog- *hugs the poor mouse* Is alright we never realized our biological parents because we were adopted

Meg- Bonkers are you alright

Bonkers- everything is closing in…I wanted is to be brave but I keep seeing my friends gets emotionally scared. Why…..this ever happened to us *cries on Meg's arms*

Meg- there….there your guys were the Champions of the '80s and 90's cartoons

Blue Neck- Meg leaves them to me. Bonkers, catdog and danger mouse had enough. I'll take them under my car while you guys go forward on this mission.

KO- what about those three since Freakazoid give himself for us

Blue Neck- [looks sad] I have to take them safely to the canopy because I don't want these guys to continue to get trigger because their friend sacrificed himself. You Gems go while I'll look after them.

Steven- agree, take care, you guys

Danger mouse- please be safe

Bonkers- little cinnamon roll

*Freakazoid survived the carnage*

Freakazoid- the reason I did this because most comedic heroes early get corrupted, the only way I couldn't get corrupted is to have actions of a true hero *tears up from his injuries* ouch

[meanwhile at the river bed]

Calamity Ghidorah- Fine If you don't this place to be developed by my powers, I'll guess to destroy the world instead. All I wanted is a frontier with resources, if there's a barbaric secret you guys are hiding, there's no reason for this wild planet to exist. [glows reddish from the Blood diamonds, gets covered by malice] *ready to use bolt strike while causing a thunderstorm*

Ferdinand- *as burning Godzilla* you think I'm some beast that wants to be skinned to you, get a life

Steven- what are this Titans doing, where the others

Blu- Mothra got deleted and Rodan change back into birds because it just wants Rio 3 to exist

Ferdinand- why won't you eat this *use a blue flare to stop the beast*

Meg- stop I don't want to fight, If they keep fighting, everything will be obliterated

Garnet- Gems get your Zodiacs

Pearl/ Amethyst/Lapis- right

[all 6 armored evolved zodiac prepares to fight Calamity Ghidorah]

Calamity Ghidorah- why your so ungrateful you guys, all I wanted is to help you developed further by creating an Amazonian Frontier. If no wants it, why even bothering this place anyway If I just destroy it anyways in the first place *absorbing the malice from red macaw tribe*

KO- guys his or they're sucking the energy from the red macaws

Steven- know is our chance

Venusaur [as armored bricket] Ultimate Leaf *surround himself with leaves* with a touch of kindness

KO- Go chomp [armored monocorn here's his commands] let's filled it with the diligence with Ultimate Thunder *his partner surround himself with electricity*

Pearl- I'll give him a little charity with Lucario [as armored cutlass tooth] by using Ultimate Wind *her partner surrounds himself with a cyclone*

Garnet- I'll stabilize his temperance with Ultimate Fire *her armored gourmound cover himself with fire*

Amethyst- I'm may not be perfect but at least I have Chasity, right Garchomp [ as armored taranter] let's make him understand with Ultimate Earth *her partner surrounds himself with rocks*

Lapis- I'll him how to be patience with Ultimate Water gigaseadramon *surrounds her partner with water current of Amazon river*

Shaymin- ready [all zodiac ready to charge] go *forms to sky form before using seed flare*

[all attack calamity Ghidorah with a divesting attack, drop all three blood diamonds but still has three heads]

Calamity Ghidorah- is that's best you can * cough up blood* You can't win

[sky pillar theme plays]

keldeo- least this forest have happy future determine by true hero *the swords of justice give their powers to keldeo's horn* Sacred sword *stabs calamity Ghidorah in the chest* this is what hero's strive for- hope

[the beast screech in pain, KO's mark glows, Meg's digi-egg glows]

Meg- what's going on [the other zodiac and even the indominus rex send their cometic energy to the egg] is this what hope looks like [ the egg opens and gives indoraptor armor to mega-evolve into Stegoceratops] This power is making me feel…. so happy

Steven- who's that

Meg- I'm not meg, I'm the soul that's brought by mesprite- tri-force of power. For years my powers have been used for evil but I'm going to use it for good. I'm going to strip you to see how to feel shame [heals the blood diamonds to reform, they absorb the beast powers] Ready [all the diamonds, blood diamonds, zodiac and Burning Godzilla *know with wings through merged with blue macaw trib* unleash beams of bright light to cleanse Felgrand- Necrozma from his Gama ray radiation]

Felgrand- I'm so weak….what happened

White Diamond- is a long story, here you can restore your energy by fusing with my solgaleo [necrozma fuse with solgaleo to become dusk form)

Steven- looks like we did it

Bismuth- we are here with mice bikers and big hero 6 to…..what did we miss

Connie- I think Meg defeat the calamity

[Peridot sees confused indoraptors and death jackals, they all decide to return to home]

Hiro- I wonder why they still turn back to slashers

KO- I because the fallen beast is still there *looks at Meg* but she's a better incarnation

[later Meg summons a black hole]

Steven- Meg where are you going

White Diamond- she going to Noir Earth during twilight

Blue Diamond- Steven, twilight is the time of day when day becomes night, during that this time the connection between Nior earth and here becomes stronger

Yellow Diamond- we better get going

[the Diamonds, blood diamonds and their Digimon enter the portal]

KO- come on guys we better get inside

[Crystal Gems and their Zodiacs enter the portal]

KO- are you going Blue neck

Blue neck-Please I must inform catdog, Bonkers and Danger mouse that Freakazoid is somewhere in this jungle

Duckula- agree, I'm staying with KO 'cause I'm a Quetzal

Hiro- don't worry KO big hero 6 is coming with you

KO- where's the swat Katz

Hiro- they didn't make it [KO weeps]

KO- what about you Hilda

Hilda- I'm not going near with those bad mannered people over there, they think to hurt others are funny. By the way, I'm going back to the UK

KO- what about you biker mice trio

[they don't want to say any thing]

Blu- they want to stay here because they want to feel worthy because no one noticed then

KO- what about Godzilla

Jewel- he wants to stay in Amazon because he doesn't want to spread the malice because the bull himself is already filled with it years ago

Blu-he got wings because our tribe realized their similarities so there even

KO- well at least you all, okay, most of the use *his shell transformed into an ocarina*

[KO and haxorus entered the portal, meanwhile at Noir Earth]

Peter- heeheehehehehehehe who's your daddy

Crowmon- no-one because you're no longer abuse anyone for humor

Peter- I have no choice PPF reboots attack

[the dark versions are about to finish crown off but off-model Groundon gets blasted by cannonbeemon controlled by raptoromegashoutmon (raptorsparrowmon x omega shoutmon]

Yellow Diamond- Blue you go next

Blue Diamond- Deckergreymon go

Hip kyogre- I can't even…..[he gets hit by deckergreymon's gigablast]

Dark rayquaza- this is getting ridiculous [uses dragon assent]

White- I sent my pets to my ship but my dusk solgaleo will do the job

[dusk negrozma uses sun steel strike z-move, the impact towards dark rayquaza]

Peter- what but how what is your stats

White diamond- we have none because we able to conquer darkness its self

Peter- you in what army

Steven- the Crystal Gems

[it shows up]

Peter- arrrrrggghhhhh *claws himself so harshly that he played his own face and inflected deep gashes* Why you guys are into social justice nonsense, just look at your selves; you're becoming so sensitive that your never going find jokes in Fam Guy because you'll find it offensive.

Korra- *riding on Pal* That because abuse that you inflected our own daughter for humor. ouryumon do your thing [use Eiseiryuoujin on Peter, he giggles when Pal's greatswords are literally slicing him] What's with you man, do you feel pain?

Peter- don't you understand, you guys are in a cartoon. they're meant to be satire

Meg the human- your wrong dad, or why bothered to call you a father. I having visions about other cartoon characters being a virtue and have the capacity of having signs of feelings that no one in this world heard of- empathy/ sympathy. If you just stop being a jerk by hurting others for humor

Peter- Meg which one of these snowflakes give you that soft talk

Brain- I did you Ultimasaurus- fallen beast incarnate

Peter- Brain, how could you. You are my best friend, pals to the end. Why would you betray me over this Equalist?

Brain- is because for years I let people get hurt, even my best friend daughter over the status quo. Ever since I was gone, I felt free from the status quo, ever since I decide my own stats

Peter- Brain how could you, your the last remains of the sane human self. [gets engulf by conduction and malice] Since you left me over my daughter that served as a punching bag, there's one thing to say to Meg before I become a mindless beast. Meg, I'm sorry for the things I did to you because I hurt you so badly that you become one of them. If only I treated you as my princess *sheds a tear* [when from a talking ultimasaurs that wants despair to a mindless ultimasaurs filled with destruction.] Spectral Destroy…..RAAAAWWWWRRRR *release a massive beam of nuclear energy towards Meg* I….should…put you out of your….misery

Crowmon- not on my watch [shield Meg but gets hit, azelf- triforce of courage was extracted from him from the impact]

KO- Crowmon…no *looks at the relic* so he did have a heart of gold after all

[crowmon crawls back to earth]

Meg the human- my griffin why did my father become a monster

Meg- his the dark spirit incarnation of the fallen beast the once part of the zodiac but he was punished for sending despair, but I'm his good incarnation that brings hope to all seven zodiacs. His a Ultimasaurus- ultra-leveled demon from the dark universe when Peter Griffin synch by Fox, corruption of all chakras into a karmic entity. Looks like a fusion of all dino zodiacs ( Its appearance gives it the frill and horns _Triceratops_ , head, and body of a _Tyrannosaurus_ , the arms, and legs of a Spinosaurus, the back armor of an _Ankylosaurus_ , and a spine-tipped tail of a _Stegosaurus_.). I was expected to be a stegosaurus but I became my own form- a Stegoceratops but I like to go for horned sphinx

KO- what's going to happen to him that once a man

Steven- she tried to reason with him like I tried to with the Diamonds but this one is too…..something to understand because of his madman

Korra- then we just take him out

Steven- no we can't just hurt him, everyone has good and bad inside. There's something we could just try. *to Peter* Hey Peter you don't have to do this, you have to realize that every action that you made have consequences. Even your jokes that you make could hurt other people, even your own daughter If you just care for once.

Ultimasaurus- [snarling] why can't you just kiss my butt you, by the way, your show SJW's fever dream. I'll show you with Quahog stats that make you understand what humor is. *attempts to spread Steven with the very malice that turned people of Quahog into jerks; but thanks to his gem and pure heart, it made him cry bloody tears*

Steven- *cleans up his bloody tears* this isn't normal, how many times did make her feel this. How many times did you make her suffer just for your little joke

Ultimasaurus- I thought…I thought that what a family guy would do you snowflake

KO *face covered in bloody tears*- Steven, even you tried to reason with him but you need to understand his an incarnation of evil itself. His literal incarnation of Fallen Beast evilness

Steven- *sniffs* but where is a good side

Meg- I have his good side because millions of years ago when they split his body into 8 parts; his spirit was also separated his spirit from the corruption. His evil spirit was contained by the fox spirits until recently as 20,000-10,000 years ago

Steven- what happened 10,000 years ago, did Wan fight him or something

Korra *whips her bloody tears*- Steven, remember I told you about Avatar Wan. He's not just first Avatar, his also the chosen Hero to protect Terra Nova/ Alpha Earth during the end of 2000 years of colonization. By the time he seals or defeated the very incarnation of Fallen Beast that destroyed the colony, the Age of Heroes was started until the Pink Diamond come to earth 6000 years ago.

Steven- but I thought there's something we could fix him

Meg- Steven remembers that I'm also the reincarnate of the Fallen Beast as well, his virtue side to be honest. There needs to balance the darkness with his light side. Even he has cursed with status quo, there's always something to weaken him to defeat him

[The Gems standby while the mindless ultimasaurus is rampaging]

Human Meg- this is very heartbreaking to see him like this, I felt exactly the same way because I lacked any hope

KO- hope….hope why it sounds so familiar? *his mark glows* Of course; no matter how dark it is, there always going to be light inside. Guys, I have an Idea [The Gems, Zodiacs, Korra listen] remember when Terra Nova civilization was collapsed, Age of Heroes rise because people always have hope- maintenance to make people happy. Heroes never give up their spirit because they expect to find hope.

Steven- KO if your right about hero spirit but where are going to find the source…

[young justice- Outsiders shows up: Nightwing (with Batgirl), Superboy with his wife-to-be (Miss Martian), Tigress, Static, Blue Beetle, Outsider Cyborg, Thirteen, Halo, Geo-force and Forager the bug ]

Blue Beetle- new Hero of Legend what instant surprise

KO- gasp

Tigress- did we forgot to tell you that Equaled become Aquaman when he joined the league of Justice

Halo- You must the chosen Hero

Thirteen- how interesting I thought Hero of legend was just legends

Geo-force- Is this what hope looks like, man I wonder If he's ready to finally stop metahuman trafficking

Forager- I wonder if he's surprised that Forager is actually a bug

Batgirl- I like your green tunic

KO- guy's where have you been

Static- Suberboy totally forgot to tell you that we have been under covering to end metahuman trafficking

[Superboy and Mrs. Martian blushed at each other]

Super- *giggles* we got into a lot of changes lately

Nightwing- KO since your a new incarnation of Hero of Legend, how are you going to inspire us because is what superheroes do

KO- ummmm *azelf appears* Courage what is my line

Azelf- just be your self KO, think about your destiny as a great hero like you always monologuing about it back at the Plaza

Haxorus- don't forget how virtue you are

KO- Years ago, TTG tried to eradicate the legacy of a Hero by eradicating you guys the point humans stated to lose hope. TTG wanted to bring despair but he brought himself to madness to point of regrets and redemption. TTG my never meant to be true heroes but we are. *all cheers* The Spirit of Hero still lives on *cheers* but first let's show this miles monster that once a man serious business. *cheers* Children of the Lake Guardians let's fight for justice *haxorus whines, cheers* Lake Guardians show your power

[Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf unleash the sacred relic- Tri-Force to weaken ultimasaurus and power up the Zodiacs. The Ultimasaurus screeches and prepares to attack Young Justice]

Ultimasaurus- You…thing you call you selfs cartoon hero…TTG is better because they're meant to be funny

OK- Go

[Static electrocutes Ultima, Forager gives him a massive bug bite, Geo-force spew lava all over his body, Superbly counterstrike him, Thirteen use magic to enhance Halo's aura, Halo unleash Aura at Ultima. This leaves him to weaken]

KO- Haxorus go Gandora [activates Z-move- devastating drake at him]

Steven- now is our chance to seal him

[ all the 6 Zodiac concentrate their powers to send Meg as a lighting rod]

Steven- Meg, I know you don't like to be a lightning rod but we are actually sending you all the light to redirect

Meg/Stegoceratops- Steven Diamond Universe your my best friend that I ever trusted [absorbs all the light/ positive energy, Human Meg starts to have a hopeful smile] My father [Ultima looks at her asking for forgiveness] I forgive you *sheds tear*. Spectral Destroy [redirect the light energy to Ultima to nuclear blast]

[ The nuke engulfed the Fallen Beast Spirit to oblivion/void, Human Meg just looked up]

Human Meg- *Brain licks her* Is over…. isn't it

(later back to the headquarters, after big hero 6 and pilot dragon waved their goodbyes our heroes must decide to split the team )

KO- since the dragon pilot and big hero 6 are gone, what are you going to do Young Justice- Outsider, are you going to the plaza

Nightwing- not quite KO, we must resume our mission to stop The Reach by mid-summer. Since your The Hero of the Rift, your the most valuable part of the team- our inspiration *KO's eyes widen*

Superboy- You could also help us to help the meta-humans by the meantime

Miss Martian- take care KO

[KO weeps of joy while The Team departs]

*The Diamonds, their Digimon, and Korra are heading to the ship*

Steven- Korra where are you going

Korra- The Crystal Sages are waiting for me back on Omega Earth because I have a mission for them, I must restore the Earth Kingdom back to its former glory

Steven- what with the army

Korra- they're by knights to protect the kingdom from chipmunk mutants that are spreading a virus that's messing up with kids mind- they're turning them into goldfish

Steven- someday I want to have a Pokemon battle with you to see Avatar vs a diamond

Korra- take care cutie pie *goes to the ship and leaves, Steven waves*

Blue Neck- so what's your where about Freakazoid, Danger mouse, Catdog and you Bonkers

Freakazoid- we are going to the Caribbean to see some mysteries

Bonkers- we want to know the mythical places known as Pandora

Danger Mouse- is a mythical place that's filled with pink parrots, flamingo-like tetrapteron, rhino-like Titanotheres, and panther-like Thanonadors

Blue Beard- take care you guys, I and my toucans just stay in the Amazon to make sure Godzilla is a staple. Hiro is mourning about what happens to Mothera so I must for something like KO's interaction to him-you know is The Hero

Blu- so where are heading KO

KO- I must go back to the plaza and I'll make sure to start my Hero training so I could be a bad donkey

Jewel- *giggles* you're really a cute one

Blu- what about you Steven

Steven- I must go back home with the [his venusaur gives a noogie, Steven giggles] and you

Blu- I must stay in the Amazon with the others, this place will always be filled with darkness that must be maintained as always

(meanwhile back at the temple in beach city; Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth are resting under the sunset)

Peridot- there's the star we should wish on *reverting to the sunsetting*

Lapis- I wish Deltamon will have umm his water training skills so he could dive deeper

[Deltamon tries to dive but he keeps floating upwards, Bismuth laughs from his adorkableness]

Charizard- Steven, I'm proud of you reuniting with your mom's vehicle, a wolf-like Digimon

Steven- yeh but it reincarnated remember, is like Mom's Blood Diamond give up his form to revive you

Charizard- *looks his gem* agree but I'm still myself as always

Redfire- we going have a break from protecting the forest because is now Godzilla's turf now

Steven- Redfire you always be my Digimon partner, Charizard since your a blood diamond but we still my guardian

Charizard- I see like other blood diamonds

[Steven walks towards Meg but we bare bears appears]

Steven- three bears what are you doing here

Grizz- we got our adoption papers ready

Redfire- but my partner didn't adopt you guys

Ice bears- Ice bear and we meant picking up Meg the human for adoption

Meg the human- hey dads *Brain barks cheerfully, she hugs the bears* I'm ready to go

Grizz- is that your three-eyed lab that you mentioned in your files

Panda- *cuddles Meg* there, their little cub no one will ever hurt you anymore

Steven- what going on

Meg- *still as a stegoceratops* Steven despite that we are bonded for life, my human self must be raised in a proper family away from harm as possible

Steven- I thought she going to stay with us, KO or even Sasuke

Meg- Steven, despite quahog stats, has completely shatter since the place itself has been obliterated, Human Meg and your vehicle are the last of their kind.

Steven- what do you mean Meg

Meg- in order for Quahog to never return or any stats quo to remain, we have to make sure the pure one and most noble to be happy with the protection

Steven- oh..now I get it but what do you mean my vehicle

Meg- you're looking at her, you're my rider, just like your mother

[Steven mounts on his very own Stegoceratops]

Steven- this is so awesome, just like mom

Meg- Steven no matter how much lifetime we always to be together

[White Fang tears up]

Charizard- I so that tough guy

White Fang- no that wasn't me it just her words reminds me of Rashiram's words when Wan died when she gives up her spirit to become the avatar spirit…you know I'm not made of stone

Amethyst - so you guys staying her or something

Feral- no we must go back to Yukon

Gargore- wait for hunting season

Amethyst- hunting for what

White Fang- hunt to force evolve Ash's rowlet like Gargore and those nova starters

Garnet- that explains there edgy nature

Human Meg- *to Meg* so Stegoceratops so this is it, its been while. Thanks for giving me hope even the darkest of places like quahog

Meg- *hugs Meg* you going to be great Meg, you're going to be strong with your new dads

[Brain barks]

Panda- aww looks like three-eyes wants us to take her right now

Human Meg- take good care of Steven, a bundle full of hope

Meg- take care you your self so Quahog will never be reborn

Human Meg- *hugs the Stegoceratops* thanks for giving me happiness, even my happiness will keep my stats quo or quahog's stats quo from returning

Meg- I have to make a chaotic drift on stats for balance

Steven- I even made a song that's still in progress

 _I don't need you to respect me, I respect me_

 _I don't need you to love me, I love me_

 _I just wanted to know, If you change your mind, *_ human Meg grins _* If you change your mind *_ Meg gives Steven a warm smile* _If you changed your mined *_ Charizard and Red fire looks at Steven* _If you changed your mind_

(older KO Narrator)- The era of the Rift brought everyone together but sometimes the forces of nature like yveltel and Xerneas must awaken their children to restore the natural balance. Since the children of earth-Titans must regain their heir to the throne by eliminating human activity as possible send both worlds back to the wilds. In the bright side, the bad future where the Terra Novenas originate was prevented, humans and the Titans must learn to live to gather in harmony while nature itself is reclaiming was is lost.

[Meanwhile, in the mountains near Heartland, a massive torterra titan wakens. Somewhere in Rio, a massive mammoth titan is starting to rampaging to restore Atlantic Rainforest ]

(narrator)- Meg and her dog decide to live with the three bears- Grizz, Panda, and Ice as their dads. The Iron Wolf decide to head back to Yukon to wait for the time to hunt Ash's rowlet to force evolve. The Crystal Sages took Korra and her army back to Omega earth to fix the remains of Earth Empire as well as hunting for chipmunk mutants. The biker mice decide to head to Cusco for other reasons. For Freakazoid, Danger Mouse, Bonkers and Catdog decide to head to the Caribbean to uncover some secret that our heroes yet to discovered. Sivalley emerald-10 the last of fallen/dark hero is still at large but is yet to uncover by The Outsiders. KO head back to the Plaza, Crystal Gems are ready for the plot of the movie to happen. For Sasuke, well who knows where his whereabouts must be

(meanwhile in early 2020, a distant place. The Bergen: Todd, Gristle, Bridget, Chef are easily defeated by Mega- Heliolisk (dilophosaur appearance with wings like sharivipteryx) and the Trolls: Cookie Sugarloaf, Harper, Moxie Dewdrop, Guy diamond, twins, Cooper, Biggie, Suki, Creek are defeated by Crylophosaurus. Sasuke corners Poppy and injured Branch)

Poppy- Branch you have to get up and run

Branch- why are you doing this

Sasuke- to measure the limits of my abilities *installs his Thylacosmilus armor* I'm the jaguar spirit

End

Young Justice season 3 spoilers

The swats cats near death is a metaphor for CN refusal to make a sequel of just adult classic cartoon. The dark weather trios are also early villains that show up in The Rift- alpha and omega early chapters, they symbolize PPG reboot being less developed than the old PPG. Peter the tormenter reaction to crowmon's redemption and Crystal Gems was meant to be funny because he easily mistook good-mannered, well-educated characters for snowflakes/ SJW's. Zelda reference is applied even the Ganondorf becomes Ganon. This is the end of Meg's arc, but is going to be more stories but is coming in late 2020 and 2021 prequel/ distant sequel.

Family Guy deserves to be sealed in the void because there are jokes that are too offensive to be funny. I'm not sensitive, I'm just too moral. I understand freedom of speech but is not an excuse to be jerks, look at Steven Universe they can deliver freedom of speech without being jerks. We Bare bears are way funnier because the bears could be hammy without being offensive.


	17. Chapter 15- Aftermath 1

(Big hero 6 are looking around for bio-mutants until they got warning from Honey Lemon)

Honey- guys I found someone on the ground, she's not moving

(They fallow Honey Lemon to find seeming lifeless body, Baymax scans her)

Baymax- She's actually alive, perfectly healthy

Hiro- there's no time to loss, we was take her, she looks familiar

Gogo- what do you mean Hiro…OH MY GODS She's Terra

Hiro- Terra, the sixth Teen Titan

Fred- don't worry I let you go to the my house

Honey- I hope she's alright about what happened

Wasabi- I heard she was slain because of the the malice years ago

[meanwhile at Fred's house, Terra wakes up with confusion]

Terra- where I'm I

Baymax- hello I'm baymax

Terra- what's….

Honey- thank goodness your alright

Hiro- Tell me your backstory

Terra- ummmm [Looks at Hiro's adorable face] I can't say no to that face, you remind me of Beast Boy. *sigh* It all started when Teens offers me to stay but I declined. In the other hand I changed my mind when I meant Beat boy, but I'm mostly off of my powers- I'm a Alpha Earth native with earth bending powers that should be in Omega Earth. Ten one time on one mission their the guy Slade that knows about me, that creep want me to join him.

Fred- no way but why

Terra- because I can't control my earth bending abilities, Beast Boy promised he won't tell. Then, I practice until I could do stunts. Slade tried me attention by sending his robotic worms to trigger earthquakes. What's even worst is that Ravan can't trust me because she thought I was into something.

Gogo- umm that seems absurd

Terra- what's even worst is the betrayal, fist started when I was dating with beast boy. When Beast was talking about how great his pie is, it explained that theirs some great ones in Gotham; in that moment I saw Slade in my head. But Beast Boy kept his promise no matter what,but all of the sudden Slade was their and beast boy fight back. Slide told Beast that I didn't told her about me working with Slades's game, I explain Beast that I can't stay because I was the mole

Wasabi- that's messed up

[Little they know that Crowmon- TTG is eave dropping, they start to quaver about Terra's old memories]

Hiro- Than what happen, I want to here the rest of it

Terra- alright but why, I betrayed them

Baymax- that's what heroes does they look out for each other. Some times someone has good and bad inside

Hiro- That's also why we never give up on anyones side

Terra- Alright, then in one day Slade trained me to destroy the titans….each, it was heart breaking. Beastboy tried to get me back but I refused. The worst part is that Slade is using by powers for granted. Despite what I did my husbando did not give up on me, none mission I split them up bu I have to faced with Raven because she can't be trusted. I knock Starfire off the cliff and trapped my so-called friends

Hiro- why would do just a thing, you trusted them. No wonder they become corrupted with malice, you gained their hearts to become TTG. [Big hero 6 are ready to attack]

Terra- No their reason I did aware about my actions

Wasabi- why should we trusted you

Crowmon- *with Robin/Starfire/Raven/Beastboy/Cyborg voice in union* what stop, it was a set up by slade 15 years ago

Gogo- what do you mean, I thought your got under control of your malice

Crowmon- trust me on Terra's POV, Terra tell them

Terra- My…..friends, what CN did to you

Crowmon- is along story [shed tear, glitches and flickering]

Terra- Back to my story, I did awful stuff so I could serve Slade. The day I was serving slide, I can't stop thinking about my friends until they attack me out of revenge to point of runaway. I tried to defend myself from their wrath, I tried to call Slade for help but his not even helping. When I come to Slade he attacked me for failing one job, he treated me like crap. The worst part is he wants my body to be part of him [everyone gasps from what did Slade did]. I was so shock that I ordered Beastboy to but me out of my misery but he refused but Slade's control hurt me more, so Beast defended me no matter if I was Slade's control. Beast boy give a free will, so sacrificed my self by lava bending to defeat Slade so I could be free.

[Big hero 6 members weeps from the Terra's story]

Honey Lemon- that's the bleakest story we ever heard

Wasabi- I though TTG origins was bad Terra just got me worry of being a hero

Hackmon- what about you crowmon

Crowmon- one time when we're stranded on the moon, Robin has some adorable nature around Starfire because he has a crush, even when Star is unfamiliar. [glitches] Is because Star fire is humanoid from another world.

Hiro- why are you still a bird thing

Crowmon- That's have to do with Raven, she's a half demon. Her demon genes comes from Thee Fallen Beast- Trigon in Azerath.

Honey Lemon- so Meg is your sister then in a way

Hiro- you faced the Ultimasaurus before?

Crowmon- *Raven* Azarath is my home, where Ultima made me to create a Chaotic effect on Earth and Azarath.

Hackmon- that almost sonf like Meg, except Ultra abused her just so Quahog won't get destroyed

Crowmon- the main difference is that I summoned him to destroyed Earth.

Baymax- that's really mess up stuff

Fred- how did you stopped him

Crowmon- this correlates to this form and *summons ornismon aura*. After he was summoned, I don't have demon powers any more but Robin give me hope. I defeated him, sealed to Nior Earth by just believing in my self

Hiro- that's because urnismon is an ancient digimon that protects anyone from any demons- so is basically a guardian angel according to the monks

[Crowmon starts to regain their memories as original Teen Titans, starts to flickering while screeching win pain]

Honey- what's happening to them

Hiro- is Crowmon his being tortured by his own shadow

Baymax- impossible shadow's can't hurt you

Hackmon- not those shadow I meant a dark entity that governs hero's ego, for thousands of years heros have to purified by fighting their own shadow.

Hiro- oh yeah is like we have to go to the water temple to prove our selfs as true heroes by fighting our shadow

Fred- hurry we have to go to the milotic shrine water temple to purified him from his malice for good

[meanwhile at the temple, Big hero 6 sent a caged Crowmon to the water temple]

Hiro- anyone will favor to open the cage

Terra- I will since they help me years ago, now I have to return the favor *opens the cage* [ crowmon flies to the misty shallow water with inlet in the center. Crowmon flies over the inlet but his reflection disappear, turns around and he sees a another crowmon- yatakaramon. ]

Crowmon- what do you want shadow, you can'r control me anymore. TTG reign is over, your powers are declining because a year ago I understood what means to be a true hero

Yatakaramon- what's the point of being a hero when your in a cartoon, you can too anything you want in a cartoon. Cartoons are meant to chaotic. By the way your useless without [strip his armor, reduce crowmon into his rookie/pokemon form- corviknight]

Corviknight- If you think cartoons are supposed to be mindless, your very wrong because I'm not out of the woods yet [ summons aura of ornismon]

Yatakaramon- What's this, impossible. I train your powers because TTG rating are going down, you do realize that we're going to die like this

Corvinight- Is because you nothing but shadow filled with ego, Terra is here because she helped use understand our past

Terra- guy, what ever you do…..Conquer your selfs

Baymax- ummmm…..are going to tell Terra that TTG/ crowmon are merely an incarnation of TT that regain memories of their past lives. TTG Terra is already dead years ago

Honey Lemon- heckman, what'a baymax talking about

Hackmon- Superheroes main existence is to inspire the Spirit of Hero to point they past their purposes from generations to the next or by reincarnation.

[both black birds are ready to have a dogfight like battle]

[meanwhile KO is reading about how the knights of valor was erased from existence]

KO- The knights where eradicated by a pack of indoraptors, there was speculation that they never meant to fallow the path of heroes to began with.

Haxorus- you don't want to know what happened to a amateur wizard- Gargamel in 2013

KO- what happened

Haxorus- is too gory to be explained, but all I read is he attempt to pull of of his tooth. KO have you seen Meg the Griffin

KO- he said she's getting a boar pelt and shatter some gnomes in UK

[meanwhile in UK Meg in her Indoraptor form, she activates here glow from her sides]

Meg- *slightly corrupted* Sharlock gnomes prepare your doom *wears her boar pelt* [She start to creep until she gets the green gnome]

Sharlock- what the….a demonic Boar everyone got to

Meg- shhhhhhhh…. don't make a sound. you say one more word or I'll crack your handsome face. Why are connected to gnomeo and juliet

Gnomeo- What do you want

Meg- nothing just n unfinished business with him because no one ask for a sequel. Before I got here I didn't go boar hunting, I went to Sherlocks domain to shatter everyone to test what I'll do with him

Sherlock Gnome- you did what

Meg- are asking for a fight?

Juliet- no gnomes she'll shatter you

Sherlock gnomes- don't worry guys I got this. Demon pig, I'll accept your challenged

Meg- farewell, see you guys later [departs with him]

[meanwhile in Tower Bridge]

Meg- come on Sherlock Gnome, I'll go easy on you

Sherlock Gnomes- I can't believe your like that pie

Meg- I'm nothing like that pie guy because I'm [turns into Stegoceratops but the boar belt made her looks like a tusked Daedon- entelodont] the darkness's bane [grabs the gnome *shatters* his green hat is seen falling from the bridge. Later malice fades, her glow disappears] What happened *sees a pile of green shards* right cleaning of the mess made by Sherlock Gnomes. I can't wait to tell KO

[back to KO]

KO- TKO what up with the pterosaur that you mentioned in you past adventure

TKO- don't you mean pteroquetzal- ornismon, is an angel like being that is created by rayquaza whence shed all his feathers to become a dragon that we know. Also the Legendary birds help with him and is consisted sacred bird as well.

[a Lapras-like Titan is being awaken from crownmon's lifeless corps at the water temple, a octopi like titan is being awaken when sensing malice from their base to the indian ocean, deinotherium titan is being awaken beneath the swamp that lies below Zambezia].

(2 years later, Meg the stegoceratops powers are starting to dwindle)

Meg- I don't under stand my powers are declining but why

Grizz- don't worry is not our daughter is being so happy about it to the point that she has be be a burden of that kind of emotions

Meg- that's really ironic my power worked perfect without positive energy

Ice bear- Ice bear sense you guys become a lighting rod of positive energy

Meg- but was it the whole point of stegoceratops purpose

*human Meg starts to have vision of her stegoceratops past life- 20,000 to 10,000, the original inhabitants of noir earth and crying turtosaur- Ronto*

human Meg- *stern* guys I think what's going on, stegoceratops 'is' part of the fallen beast- she needs darkness

Panda- sweetie we've talk about this, you might have sympathy with your…

human Meg- no I don't Dad, I meant the dark powers that's in noir earth

Grizz- I don't know If Steven will

[ Steven shows up, grown like in the movie]

Steven- I agree with her, I've been having nightmares about how Ultima end up in Nior Earth, is a sad story so sad that explains the destruction of Terra Nova and the abuse *a tear fall from his face but his face is quite stoic*

[They went to noir earth; Quahog is now stabilized, the coastal griffins are overing all over the place and is now populated by imps]

Panda- um Steven what are those things

Steven- their imps- I thought their were cute but there a little trouble makers

Panda- do they hurt others like your…

Meg (human)- no Dad, imps have questionable morality since they're banished by the gods for abusing the dark magic

Grizz- *stern* that sounds familiar

Meg (human)- Dad stop it, you need to realized that past is the past. You need to step up was is like to get picked on.

Shaymin- you bears needs too be ashamed of your selfs, I understand you want to protect her from the past but you need to forgive of what happened

[The once funny bare bears become serious and they pushed the pokemon to the side. Steven rides Meg (Stegoceratops) ]

Steven- ummm where's your dog- Brain

Meg- he taking care of baby griffin, Stewie is been a baby for 20 years

Steven- ummm that's off, hurry we need to find Ultima

[they find him in chains but his is so confident of making the imps happy, despite of their questionable attitudes]

Ultima/ Peter- and I was like I want to kick you mom's…..[sees Steven and Megs] donkey. Everyone is the snowflakes, hide in you little shadows attempts to hide but failed because of his horns and armor are in the way]

Steven- why the incarnation of fallen beast is so scared, we didn't meant to torment him. Hey umm can you come out of shadow and talk about this for a second

Ultima/ Peter- ever since I choose this guy's body, I give him my powers but it scared him so much that he become a jerk to ease his trauma. [ his human side ] Meg can we have a talk

Grizz- no way you have no reason to interact with…

Meg (human)- Dad don'y be hard on him, you know that sometimes someone deserves second chance

Ice Bear- Ice Bear agree you have been a jerk as a father figure

Panda- come on Grizz you need to chill for a bit

Grizz- *groans* fine you guys, I just want to protect her smile

Meg (human)- Dad tried to talk to fallen beast, I know your scared but you can't live your life like this

Ultima/Peter- Sweetie, The dark power is unbearable but since your griffin is incarnation of his light side. I bet she's has courage to maintain it that's why I made my greatest creation ever- you. [sheds tears from the pain, Steven gets close to conferred him] I warned you my telepathy powers will affect you. 100 million years ago when the earth was split in half, booth digimon and pokemon become endanger. Then the gods of earth, water and air fixed the two earths- alpha and omega. Then the cosmic spirits (zodiacs) came in to send the virtues to all living beings. Rayquaza was so blessed by them that he went from a pink dragon digimon to a dragon pokemon. He sealed his angelic powers to armor for the spirits. Each spirits takes form based on the living beings that lives their. The cosmetic spirits has to be guided by lake guardians. The dark power come from ogudomon (spirit of all evil that lies beyond the cosmos) when he merged from a chosen zodiac dino- turtorsaur 20,000 years ago. The other spirits covered there chosen dinosaurs and armored to remove the spirit, but the body was so corrosive that rayquaza has to split it into three parts and sealed away until the down fall of Terra Nova. Sadly my spirit come from that digimon still has his old propose got frequently sealed away to noir earth so I won't use the the dark power that rest in my armor [removes his spectral].

Steven- [felt everything from his story and the dark power] This powers…..is from cosmetic origin [felt the emotions within] no…no…..is just like what happened to calamity ghedorah but uh uh aaaaaaaaahhhh [shed a tear, collapsed to his knees] Meg are you sure can handle

Meg- I'll take care of it, i'll make sure no one falls to the wrong hand, this is reason why my dad is abusive

Grizz- awww poor guy, he never get over of his demons

Ultima/ Peter- Don't go ahead of your selfs, the dark power gains power by suffering. Since most of the worlds that are connect are cartoons, this makes it very easy for this power to fall to wrong hands

Steven- why?

Ultima/ Peter- because we're supposed to be cartoons that lacks real human emotion. Darkness sees us nothing but sketches and colors that meant to face a goal with challenges. Some times If their weak, they get consume by the darkness until we become nothing but outline of our market demon. [shows them his scars] The first time that I realized what's going on, the amour created a dark version of myself. The fight was brutal to the point I ended up stabbing my self with my thagomizer to defeated by I almost got blasted by…

Steven- who

Ultima/ Peter- my previous incarnation, he did this to me because I'm just merely a cartoon

Ice bear- Ice bear sense is unsettling

Meg- Dad we got your back because we can't let our demons consume use just because we're cartoons

Ultima/Peter- for this realm, is for the best for me to handle it because my lovely sweet hear is going to hep me

Steven- [to grizz bear] Grizz say something

Grizz bear- since you called my adapted daughter a sweetheart I'll going to let her interact with her

Ultima- agree

[Meg, the bears and Steven returned to the portal that leads home]

Smurfs 2 mention, Xernias shivatherium was originally going to be indrocotherium- hybrid of indricotherium and megalocerus- like Xernias was going to be dubbed as indric beast before referring as Shiva's beast. Both beast are highly identical. Twilight Princess reference, the porgs and some imp-like twili looked similar. I was a little hard on FG to the point I realize no one deserves to be picked on, Peter's Sister's episode might be a mean spirited episode but in my view is sorrowful but heartwarming with unexpected revelation. I felt so sorry on Petter griffin because his sister is a big jerk, Meg help him because she knew what is like to be piked on by your lived ones. Ever since they been nice to each other from season 15- onwards because Meg help Peter to step up his game, this tells me since my Bojack horseman one-shot pic that everyone deserves a second chance. Even know Peter become one those characters that you find it funny but there actions are wrong because a sad event that give him an excuse to be a jerk, poor guy I never knew what hit him. Steven quoted that Rose saw beauty in everyone, even a jerk like lars. Peter's Griffin is Ultima

.


	18. Epilogue- End of the Rift

(Sceptile looks so stern as always while watching Korra's chesnaught is sparing with mega aggron)

Asami- umm Gex, umm Gueido…I was wondering, how did you and Korra first meant

(Sceptile seams too stoic to respond)

Asami- I understand, is too touching for you. It must be hard to look after the avatar while you need to keep your cool. *began to walk away*

Sceptile- I was chosen by White Lotus not just because I was Aang's personal guardian knight but one of few pokemon that risk it's life for humans. Ever since I chosen I swear that I have to silence myself to show any burden.

Asami- how is Korra impression

Sceptile- she hated me because she thought I'm just as escort from the lotus to look after her, as well as of never told her about myself before.

Asami- so Korra start to like you

Sceptile- when she was 14 years old there was a blizzard, she was chased by Red Lotus

(Flashback) *Korra is being chased by Red Lotus thugs, she is about to firebrand but a one of them lassoed her arms. She got cornered by other thugs, one of them is about to go for the kill until mega-Sceptile attacked one of them. The thug that sceptile limb to the ground, the protective pokemon is give them a aggressive and stoic look to scare them away. The Red lotus stranded by before leaving. Korra took a good look at sceptile's action that he actually cared for her.*

(Flashback ends)

Sceptile- Ever since Korra started to mellowed down and accepted me as a freind rather than an escort

Asami- man, I never knew that Korra was way more bossy than what Mako experienced

Sceptile- I should have told Mako about my story before breaking up with her or could've let Mako be in danger….. or let Korra in danger in front of Mako

Asami- maybe is better to just talk to Mako

Sceptile- but aren't yo two in a relationship

Asami- no silly about your story

Mako- Asami, Korra is going to hike over the forgotten temple; I just want to let you know that I have to keep an eye on her

Sceptile- Mako there's something I have to tell you

Mako- what is it Sceptile

[later, Korra and mako are hiking near the forgotten temple]

Mako- Korra why are hiking near this place

Korra- Because I got messages from the crystal sages about getting knowledge about Wan; Sceptile, chesnaught you guard the entrance while Mako and I enter the temple

[while Korra wasn't looking, Sceptile give mako thumbs up, Mako respond back]

Korra- I was wondering about this temple, this temple looks very different than the others. Looks like it came from Alpha earth. What do you think Mako

Mako- maybe we could find some clues about whereabouts

[ they slits up, later Korra saw a statue of zygarde]

Korra- is that zygarde, was he here before

(voice)- Theirs more than that

Korra- I here that voice *turns and realize is coming from spirit of Avatar Wan but wearing green robes* Wan? Is this temple dedicated to Avatar

Wan- No is dedicated to three gods of life, one of them become Hero's spirit

Korra- KO?

Wan- yes my bloodline

Korra- wait you and KO are related

Wan- yes in spiritual level because here I'm the Avatar, but in Alpha Earth I'm The Spirit of the Hero that use zygarde's blessings to protect earth from decay

Korra- Wait If Weather Trio shaped worlds so they could be connected by the rift, but who guided the life gods to create all organisms

Wan- It was the blessings from Lake Trio 2 billions years after the creation of the planets. Two billion years ago, earth was a place filled with chaos. Then Lake guardians send the yvatl to shape the landscape, then Xerneas create simple organism to thrive, later Zygarde give them ecosystem to about complex evolution to happen. After they ben doing task for another 1.5 billion years to the point they gain physical formats decent back to the heavens, they left behind the Triforce- a sacred relice for lake guardians to manifest. 500 million years ago Triforce started Cambrian explosion for complex lifeforms to exist. Mesprite give life forms emotions and nobility to express, Uxie give them knowledge and wisdom, Azelf give them willpower to make own task.

Korra- wow…..so how did you end up in Alpha

Wan- It started 10,000 years before my lifetime, there was a calamity created by some sabertooth scrat went to a forgotten temple in Alpha Earth and for no good reason it worked Yvetl. Everything got bleak for another 10,000 years

Korra- man, I'm so ashamed at scrat for causing mega fauna to go extinct

Wan- some titans have to to fix the mess until I finally sealed off the god of destruction back to th temple

Korra- wow did you did this

Wan- Since Raava and I were fused, her physical form Rashiram chose me as her champion. She send me to Alpha but I was captured by decedents of Terra Novenas. I was captured because to proof Rashiram that I was ready, after my captured I proof them that I can't take down Yvaltl that they thought is impossible. I managed to tame Zekrom because Vaatu was sealed, as well as taming the Slasher and indoraptors that they thought is impossible so human could use them for good.I went on so many trails to the point they converted me as their hero, after that I realized that I'm the reincarnation of Zygared as well. Then I faced the calamity and sealed Yvatl until…..

Korra- what happened

Wan- Raava and zygarde passed on to the next life so the cycle continues. I'm not just the Avatar, I'm also the link between worlds because zygard coiled world so they could be linked.

Korra- so that explains why the Hero is revered as Link because you bring balance to any worlds.

Wan- yes, but Heroes are more human than Avatars because they are not just provide protection, bur understand human nature to understand emotion than Avatars. Some od Heroes suffered intense emotions to the point of regrets and shade.

[Chesnaught sniffed something, is the noisy chipmunk-man hybrids again}

Sceptile- those again, Chesnaught use shield bash and I go for leaf blade. Mako you know what to do, do it for her

Mako- agree *Mako gets into the middle of the mutants* KAYIA [unless a fire tornado out of his breath]

Chesnaught- what is he

Sceptile- that's my boy

[back inside, Korra heard some racket]

Korra- is the mutates, Wan what is the key to get rid of those monsters

Wan-sadly, there is no stoping. There invasive species that Nick introduced

Korra- What but are Heroes supposed to be optimistic, not cynical. I even got rid of bad shows like every witch way and the duck things

Wan- that's because you didn't actually attack nick,you just attack their lackeys. Nick itself is unstopable because of dynamaxing effect causes to get get itself bigger to the point the next Hero was awaken because KO is not ready for it.

Korra- what should I do

Wan- at least this temple is a home this ninja blastoise

[Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey shows up]

Korra- guys, so that's where you end up

Wan- Is because this is the Temple of Souls, the chosen champions are allowed to be here because they have blessings of the Avatar's spirit like El Tigre. Also, unlike the atrocities that Nick created. Korra use you Triforce of Wisdom, is Nick main weakness because of divine wisdom that is opposed to Nick's hip and cool.

Korra- right [summons Rashiram and Renamon] alright guys even know Nick is unstoppable but theirs a way to save our sacred home and sacred land that is worth protecting [ goes outside with her strong hold]

Wan- guys you should help her, you blessed with powers by me remember

Leo- Came on guys

Raph- lets bet some mutants

Don- alright Wan's ghost

Mikey- I hope that we are remembered after the battle spirit of Wan

Wan- I hope the folks will, you guys are Superheroes- champions blessed with divine powers

[meanwhile back at the battle field; chesnaught, sceptile andMako are overwhelmed.]

Chesnaught- this is why Nick can't be forgiven

Sceptile- If only there isa way to break a link between Nick and Omega Earth

[The ninja blastoise appears to sweep the monsters with a devastating hydro cannon, Rashiram appears to power up Korra's light energy to react by revealing the Triforce of wisdom symbol]

Mako- what's going on

[Pal the Ginryumon digivolves into Ouryumon to use Dragon King Blade to break a cosmic rift between Nick and their world]

Pal- Korra now is your chance

Korra [as sakuyamon]- this world needs to separated from Nick forever, Nick did more harm by being hip-cool. I got a good response to Nick [ She use fox drive to burn the reming mutants] Crystal sphere [ creates a barrier around the planet to protect from Nick from ever interrupting them with there hip-cool cartoons. Sakuyamon uses Triforce of Wisdom to release a gleam of light right at Nick galaxy to remind them of treating Korra like crap for not being hip leads a dire consequence. Meanwhile, a light broke of from the main one to gleam right into a corrupted Boltmon named Ron.]

Sceptile- she, she did it

Chesnaught- she's the Avatar and the barrier of one of the Lake guardians

[Pal sift back into ginryumon, Sakuyamon defused and Korra limply lands on Pal back]

Mako- Korra are you

Korra- *sleepy* Mako I need a nap, I'm …so tired

Sceptile- Korra finally broke the link between Nick so the mutant problems will be o their own worlds like Bikini Bottom or the Loud House, right guys

Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey- yea, no let's go to eat some pizza [little that did they knew is that they are slightly corrupted by Nick's radiation exposure.

Yakkity- so I can't go home

Pal- sorry Nick is banished to Nior Earth, so is no longer your home anymore

Rocko- at least my friends will live a better life here, right Korra?

Korra- *gives him a warm smile full of hope* Of course they will, little wallaby

[Meanwhile at Deltaearth; Meg, Stegoceratops, Feraligator and Typhlosion are at the fox temple at Delta Earth to disconnect link to Nior Earth]

Grizz- why are you guys here

Meg- I heard a call from Indo, in order for Nior Earth to be stable to prevent the gods from attack it again, it needs to be disconnected. The rainbow serpent has been coiling worlds, thus creating a rift between it. Sometime is better tasty way from the darkness.

Panda- but Meg what about you father

Meg- we'll talk to each other by telepathy and our reflection, by the way I don't believe in stats quo

Feligator- that what our masters said when we took down Glenn Martin DDS

Typhlosion- What's the down side Meg other than limited connection

Meg- the down side is that I made Li'l Keiv show to happened but at least my life would be happier in here. [Her Stegoceratops is ready to open the portal with the mirror of darkness with her shadow magic] Dad is better my life separated with you to prevent stats quo from restoring and is easier if my life is about ignoring you so I could have a happy life. Dad, I'll see you again [sniffs] do it Meg

Stegoceratops- Spectro destruction [ release intense radiation to shatter the mirror] I did it Meg, is for the best for you

Meg- is fine at least I have my new family, my bear dads and my emotional support pokemon: Faligator and Typhlosion from the Crystal Sages

Ice bear- Ice bear thinks that you past will be nothing but a distant memory

Grizz- at least we get to keep one of the pokemon sages

[Meg gets hugged by her new family. Meanwhile the white fang and Iron Wolf introduced a new member- Ash's rowlet]

Gargore- Master Croc Blac, Feral has returned from her hunt in her hunting wormhole that has been disconnecting from our world

White Fang- that great I'll get Hellpig, Toxic Snivy and Dark Osawott

Gargore- what you got Feral

Feral- another pokemon that Ash's does not want to evolve or is just his pokemon's will [shows Gargore his Rowlet] * rowlet panics* is alright little dude we just going to make you strong

Gargore- I think his lack of evolution is caused by ingesting a everstone, is fore the best if we go to theft to give him surgery

Feral- also I brought Snowy a alolan ninetales

Whitefang- what why, the portal will be disconnected momentarily

Feral- Don't worry she's will be honorable member, we will give back to her soon when she's has the courage to evolve

Gargore- at least we get to keep Rowlet, just look at him, his so cute i the hoodie

[The Iron Wolf pack awwws. Meanwhile at the island of Hispaniola, the 90's gang: Bonkers, Danger mouse, Freakaziod and marsupilami are getting a retirement that they deserve]

Danger mouse- no guys there is no just thing as space chicken in space, the last report in Chile turns out to be a young condor

Bonker- I wonder why would they mistaken a wonder for a fowl from space

Marsupilami- who knows, may be there not wise enough

Danger mouse- This is a life after those time in the 90's we prove the people that we are worthy

Bonkers- aren't you a hero from the 80's

Danger mouse- I'm not actually a champion but my British nobility and spy charisma prove that I can provide advise to you guys, remember?

Bonkers- Right I my not be the champion/ hero but my I provide optimism to the people

[Cow and chicken and I Am Weasel appears]

Marsupilami- who are those

I Am Weasel- this are my friends, there umm brothers and sisters

Bonkers- but how their related

Weasel- but how a bobcat joined the police force

[ the 90's characters have awkward slurp to there mojito]

Bonkers- what do you do weasel

Weasel- I'm a champion because I provide help with those who are less fortunate. This to are regular siblings until one of them has alter ego that is a hero. We still don't know If alter ego counts as a champion but at least she rescue people that are can't help themselves.

Cow- Don't for get that I have after my little brother— Chicken

Marsupilami- Despite of my unusual nature, I'm actually a champion because I'm willing to protect Amazon from danger and maybe do the same with caribbean animals [ A herem of rhino iguana, then a flock of blue-headed quail dove, then a pack of narrow/ narrow billed tody and even a rose throated parrot came to the champion]. Wow looks like The caribbean does have colorful life as my home, and I totally keep the parrot *gives the parrot cuddles]

Danger mouse- even know we my not be blessed with powers, but we still chosen to be the champions during the 90's

Freakazoid- even me I'm neither of them but I had determination to be one during the time

Bonkers- is every obvious because your a parody

Freakazoid- I know right, the great determination that payed off give me strength and agility

Bonkers- Since Freakazoid and Danger mouse are determinators, Marsupial guy is planing to be the Champion of the Caribbean [parrot whistles], cow got charisma; this makes me thinks that Weasel is all of those three traits in one. I wonder how do you feel Weasel with all of those traits.

Weasel- It was worth it until more than a decade ago, *sigh* you guys know what happen Ben Ten — the guy that transform into ultra beast to use their powers for good. [Silvally heard something in the distance]

Freakazoid- I remember that what happened, is a tragedy, especially what happen to his partner digimon — gaomon.

*Danger mouse looks down*

Bonkers- *holds tears* I promise my self not to cry

Weasel- Since he was a child, he face the Ultra beast that end up on Earth to point he earned the the title — Hero that Slays the Beast. He faced Nihilegos, Pheromosas, Xurkitrees, Celesteelas, Kartanas, stakataka, and Naganadel. The Ultra Beast tried to invaded Earth but thanks to the Hero that Slays the Beast, the ultra beast stop coming to earth for evil propose. That's until at his 15 birthday everything changed, he realized that he was the chosen hero.

Freakazoid- I called it for shadowing because he wore green as well as being associated with the color.

Weasel- Being a great hero is fine but being the chosen hero means that he thinks that everyone expect him to be the very best. Sadly the burden is too much for him that be become serious and edgy, until Ultimasaurs happened.

[*flashback occurs, sepia- old filmstyle* Ben and a boy named Zak Saturday— a boy that protects legendary pokemon from evil mooks like team magma/aqua, witness the defeat of weather trio in the hands of ultimasaurus, Zac is urge to wake up Ben that's played next to his mechagaogamon.]

Zac- Ben wake up they need you, the Weather Trio. You are their final hope, your…..your The Hero.

[Ben wakes up but his too injured to move]

Ben- I can't Zac I'm not strong enough

Zac- don't say those nonsense

[Ultimasaurus is about to finish them but mechagoaogamon defect the attack and began to fight the beast to the death. Zac eyes glows from the Zodiac powers of Stegoceratops. The fight continues but goagamon gets repeatedly sucker punched, until he gets the upper hand with winning knuckle. Ultimasaurus recovers quickly and use close compact, he starts to go after the Heroes

Juniper Lee- guys get out of the way, come on Midna *get on her Nightlight dragon to get way but the beast interrupts*

Ultamasaurus- you never going to get way you little imps

Zac- The ancient power of the gods will be awaken; his Kommo-o, Bewear and his aerodactyl gets up to power up the Weather Trios

Ben- Mechagaogamon lets finish this with this doomsday best thing

[ Mechagoagamon mange to remove the best from Midna's tail]

Ultamasaurus- you humans are worthless compared to the gods

Ben- You never get away with this because I'l fight *looks at Juniper* to the very end

[Ben and his digimon unleash their strength to fight the beast of darkness with all their might. tHey both use close compact and the beast use skull bash while mechagaogamon collide it with winning strike. Zac's Kommo-o fuses with Groundon, Bewear fused with kyorgre and his aerodactyl fuses with rayquaza to activate their primival forms and mega-evolution]

Zac- The light was born from the darkness, Savior of the sea drowned darkness to become water [primival kyorgre appeared], Savior of earth sent the darkness underground to became earth [primival groundon appeared], Savior of the air banish the darkness from the air to become wind [ Mega-Rayquaza appeared].

[Ultimasaurus mange to impale the diigimon with his horns, causing mechagaogamon to vomit blood. Then, he saw The Weathered Trio with there awaken powers. The beast felt confused, Ben's Triforce mark glows]

Ben- what's going on

[ Mechagaogamon Drags Ultima into space, his about to behemoth shield. Mega- Rayquaza use dragon pulse, while primeval Kyogre use origin pulse, primeval Groundon use eruption to turn what's falling from space into a meteor. Juniper's dragon open a portal to Nior Earth, the impact hit the what it was Springfield in Nior Earth — killing the beast and seal the armor in the hidden world. But sadly the triumph cost Ben's digimon]

Weasel- *narrates* despite there selfless action, alpha earth suffered a era of twilight for few years until the Gems took action as barriers of the zodiac 5 years later when Steven first awaken his shield. *flashback ends* Ben tired everything to get his digimon back until he was captured by Space Gems at the same time. Ben tired to escape from hands of gems until he was recored dead two years later. It was believed that after that Battle of the Doomsday beast, The Triforce of Courage leave from Ben's heart, presumably from regrets and loss of his freind. Ever sense what happen I went to stat of depression from being a hero.

Bonkers- that's the saddest story I ever heard

[the rhino iguanas weeps]

Marsupilami- no wonder the Legendary Wolves are missing, because is connected to Ben's digimon

Weasel- is because he is one

[In the distance Silvally heard everything about his past, he weeps about his true origin]

Silvally- I understand know what I'm truly am I'm The Hero's Shade. I'm a just a revived refection of his failures, but why they brought me back as an error

Freakziod- why would Triforce of courage- Azelf left him

Weasel- may be because zygarde sees him as a flawed hero and lost trust from humans

END

Notes- Ragnorak did happened but only organic titans went extinct, the real titans just went to a slumber. Pal, Korra's ryudamon naturally grow into Ginryumon thanks to divine intervention with Korra. Meg's e happy ending is actually a bittersweet ending because is better for Meg to be away from home because the stats quo is destroyed. At least she will have a happier life with sweeter characters. Disconnection from other worlds is for the best so that the future stories won't be convoluted. Distant sequel won't be a massive crossover anymore, it would be more of Zelda fanfic with pokemon and digimon. A Boltmon getting demolished means a Ron's gone wrong movie is dead. There's a high chance that Henry Danger got hit with Korra's light beam to nerf his world. Silvally's past before the tragedy is loosely based on Ben 10 but with Ultra Beast to fit the nature. Superman Doomsday 2007 as well as the original digidestined is inspiration of the flashback. Secret saterday reference in the depressing flashback. The original Heroes of the Rift owns The Weather Trios; Zac with Kyogre, Juniper with Groundon and Ben with has nothing to do with Ben drowned.


	19. Epilogue- Secret from Pantanal

_There was a way to heal the corruption from malice, demonlords and illness. The blue water that lies in the depths of Pantanal. Since tens of thousands of years, this place was frequent struck by plague until the healer from blue macaw tribe came to use the very essence that cures the corruption to treat from illness. But some from fox tribe deny of their healing abilities. There is a one question…can it heal other poison from CN reboot corruption._

(this take place two years after the Battle of Amazon)

Blu- Jewel have you ever wonder that I look a little darker shade of blue for Spinx Macaw

Jewel- what do you mean

Blu- is because I have this vision about deers on living in swamp, me nursed by a gator and my uhhh…. how many tribes of blue macaws are there

Blue Neck- Bolivian blue ones like me, you guys, non-tribal blue-gold community, Lear tribe and the Aqua azul

Blu- I knew the rest but what are the aqua azul ones

Blue Neck- their basically wild Hyacinth or lapis lazuli macaw

Channel billed- their a tribe that known to devotes to the Healer. According to the legend once the macaws consumed the blue water given by healer from the plague, they got their iconic blue feathers.

Blue neck- basically all blue macaw got their blue color, thanks to the Healer

Jewel- so who is the current one

Blue Neck- I have been looking for him, If we don't, a, another plague will struck- this is why Lears, Hyacinth, mine and your tribe are an endangered species

Blu- WHAT

Channel-billed- what's even worst is that there was a cult that are healing them with the blue water

(meanwhile KO is riding his Haxorus in pampas, he starts to feel out of the weather)

KO- haxorus, we mast go to another temple to *collapse* OUCH cramps

Haxorus- KO are you all right [carries him] your cheeks is covered in rash, you said you have a cramp [feels is forehead] and high fever. Don't worry KO I'll find help [Haxorus starts to gallop the grassland to find help]

*KO starts to dream the last time he was working in the plaza*

KO- …..we could still be on secret missions, hangout and some other cool stuff that's not work related

enid- KO I'm impressed that you quieting this job because your a hero

KO- but….I never asked to be to be the chosen hero but I'll do my best

Rad- that's great KO, are you sure that your fine with that hat, it looks a bit floppy

KO- that's fine Rad, I compressed by hair. Pals forever

Rad/Enid- pals forever

*flash back ends*

[meanwhile in Aquazul in Pantanal, the blue macaws decide to interact with their lapis lazuli tribe counter part but Steven shows up to warn them]

Blu-[feeling nervous and anxious] well this is it, time to meet another blue macaw tribe

Steven- you guys stop

Tiago- awww we're just about to see the other tribe

Bia- what kind of danger it might be in there

Steven- there was a cult in there that there was a Healer that heals anyone that are sick or corrupted

Carla- what do you mean

Steven- they con't trust anyone you guys

Blu- what do you mean

[ they got surrounded by Hyacinth macaws until their leader shows up. The leader was Sasuke- a Lapis Lazuli.]

Steven- Sasuke, what you doing here

[Sasuke spread her water wings that has been darkened]

Sasuke- I don't need visitors or anyone that want to stand against my healing powers

Shaymin- poor Sasuke, he got so confident when he faced 6 trolls tribe to the point he got poisoned by pridefulness and arrogant.

Jewel- man he become a jerk when he face those trolls, come on kids let's….Blu are you

Blu- I must…devote him

Jewel- Blu what going on with you

[Blu flies towards Sasuke's head]

Sasuke- so your a long lost member that this tribe has been missing

Steven- what since when did Blu decide not become a spinx macaw

Bia- well that explain why dad has darker feathers than the other spinx macaw

[Haxorus came in with sick KO]

Haxorus- can anyone help him, the hero got the plague

[the macaws freak out, they star to chant at Sasuke to heal the the sick Hero]

Sasuke- I'll take care if this. Poor humble hero, that brave himself against the darkness years ago so the lands would shine once more. But at what price…..the plague. I must heal his illness that the darkness poisoned him with plague

[sends him to his hut, gives him the healing blue water but as well removing his impurities/ sickness with her water wings]

*jaguar roars*

KO- what happened, Sasuke you healed me?

Sasuke- you must stay here

KO- what but why?

Sasuke- is because [groans and a synthetoceras/ kyptoceras Y horn is growing out of her face] seventh cosmetic spirit split up because of trolls thousands of years

KO- are your corrupted

Sasuke- no, they slit up because they got arrogant with trolls thousands of years ago until other 6 spirits fought it

KO- what is there last form before the split

Sasuke- synthetocerus- horned [turns into were-jaguar- with thylacosmilus armored still intected] oni

KO- was an oni

[mega-haliolisk backs KO away, meanwhile Steven and Blu are explaining to the aquazul tribe]

Steven- wait If red macaws are formed by the feathers of Ho-oh when he went to close to the sun, what about Blue macaw. Let me guess is Lugia's

*hyacinth caws at Steven*

Shaymin- umm parton me, what did they say?

Blu- uhhh…..I think they said about lugia's molted when he got corrupted into dark lugia- dagahra

Steven- that explain why are you guys are associated by the darkness despite that your so colorful

[the birds are so confused]

Steven-I know this place is always filled with darkness and shadows, but if you look deep into it you could see the colors that you possess that makes you unique

Shaymine- what Steven also like to say is that you are pretty looking animals that needs to de talk about

Blu- even you have any connection with or against voodoo- dark and powerful magic

Jewel- Blu voodoo came from the powers of darkness and shadows

[meanwhile KO is exposed to twilight area, unwilling turing him into zygarde- 10% but with more (maned) wolf like appearance]

KO- what's going on

Mega heliolisk- don't stop, move

[meanwhile a rabbit- named Klonoa is sensing a disturbance and fallow it]

Steven- umm remember you tell me about different timeline where Amazon was destroyed, earth become toxic. How bad was it If humans leave earth,

Blue neck- they become hostel and attempt to strike a mythical call called Pandra

Shaymin- what's that

Blue neck- a fertile moon that been mention in many legends, some say is was wild and some say is mystical with colors. Location remains unknown

Shaymin- hey how did you know about the downfall timeline

Blue Neck- Dailga give me an ocarina that sends me into different events in a liner timeline but some time it took me on a branched timeline where the earth is wasteland. This is why humans needs to understand worthlessness or their actions have consequences no matter how you want to see the bright side.

Steven- why Brazil has so many colorful creatures, what is science rather than legends

Shaymin- i because the very dark forest of Amazon actually provides oxygen all around the area, as far as Rio

[KO is still being chased by sasuke until his aura created a spark that enlighten fire into high oxygen area]

Steven- is just me or KO is wearing similar blue tunic as everyone on the village

[the macaws heard Steven but their too scared to reasponed]

Steven- what's wrong

Blue neck- Is not them, it was KO. I might be the hero of legend but his blood was tainted with evil. Two years ago, TKO over took his body in a failed attempt to understand his…evil background. Haxorus was forced to fight with his master because he knew that this is not the path of hero of legend. After Haxorus successfully defeated his master, he took him to this very tribe to help KO, but when KO drank the water….TKO was exorcised in the processed. In order for KO to purify his hero blood is to conquer TKO.

Steven- what happened to TKO

Channel-billed- kiddo, when she said- conquered TKO- she meant that KO was forced to destroyed him.

Shaymin- so that means TKO is done for

[ silence]

Steven- Shaymin, KO has to do it because that what path of hero of legend is about

[meanwhile Charizard and Red Fire the guillmon went to a temple to find Silvally]

Redfire- come on Bluefire, I could smell him around here

Charizard- I don't know Red, this place looks so familiar *steps on old picture of Ben Ten with his digimon — gaomon* I remember when is picture was taken, it was *here something* Red we need to find

[ They hidden in a spot so they can't be seen, Silvally enders the temple]

Silvally- do I know this place *a nightlight dragon got close to him and give him kisses* ha ha ha stop it girl, why are you doing here

Juniper Lee- Midna, what did I hold you about *sees silvally* what the heck is this thing

Lunerper and Midna takes off

[out of no where Lazlo, Raj and Clam appear in a totem pole pile]

Lazlo scouts for battle

Lazlo- I never seen this pokemon before

Raj- it does not look like an ultra-beast that Ben slays

[a scorebunny named Radarr sniffed at Silvally]

Juniper Lee- what is it Radarr is there something with *looks at his eyes*…Ben 10 is that you

Silvally- you know me

Juniper Lee- Ben *tears up, hugs him* we thought you where dead 6 to 7 years ago

Chowder- Juniper, I heard you are crying. Are you hurt? *looks at Silvally's eyes* Ben, Ben *cries out of control* I thought you where trapped in space 2012 to 2014 and lost track because you where dead. *hugs him* Please don't leave us ever again

Silvally- What happen to me before becoming this

Juniper- where to start, remember the Chop Socky Chooks, they where killed by unknown force, you tried to track down.. Then this terrorist known as forever knights start to disconnect the connection to our earth from ever being connected to other worlds.

Chowder- Than thanks to heroism, there totally been dissolved

Juniper- but despite your efforts…you still missed your digimon

Chowder- than your friend, Kevin become a mutant with pokemon parts

Juniper- Quite Chowder please, that topic is to touchy

Chowder- sorry

Juniper- then in 2010 to the date you went missing, their was a squid demon invaded earth with his army of demons and you show them with your RKS- System

Silvally- I….I did this with my type chasing abilities

Chowder- not just that you could also turn into other ultra beast and even Pokemon

Silvally- I already knew that

Chowder- you also faced bounty hunters

Silvally- I did all that * feels strained from headache* ow my head, I'm feel I gonna…..Im gonna * the triforce of Courag began to glow while his RKS- system began to over drive* what's going on * his eyes began to glow, regain his memeries* ouch

Juniper- are you alright

Silvally- The squid thing that you mentioned is actually Eternatus but the knights called him Daigon

Chowder- Ben can you please what happen to you that you gone missing, then dies, and later become looking like this

Silvally- well, is quite interesting story, I went alternative worlds to find my lost Digimon. Then I befriended a drunk corviknight named Drinky Crow and wolf named Lazor Wulf. Everything went complicated when I was captured by unknown force, it was my friends that blamed the gems for my disappearance.

Chowder- where did you went before you where gone

Silvally- In ultraspace until I was gone until I was rebooted as a Type: Null ever since. * looks down* I blamed myself for his death, it was too much to bare, even as a rebooted chimera I believe is because I let him die *weeps*

Juniper Kee- is not true Silvally, I reason you are rebooted because when the the triforce of courage went to KO, CN can't let go of you like it thinks you better than him

Raj- I believe your cursed with network adornment because there's something to get rid of KO because KO has development compared to your rebooted form

Silvally- Is there's something to break this curse

Charizard- I think I'll try to break it, I'm a charizard and this is gullmon

Red fire- hey guys, I think he was cursed with hero's shade

*Charzard puts on his Shinto priest getup to prepare the exocism

[meanwhile back to Aquazul, Shaymine encounter some flowers, turning into Sky form]

Shaymain- Since there's no trouble in omega earth because Wonderpark is sealed to shadow realm with the chip…what s going on

Steven- awww Shaymin, how did change

Shaymin- it was the flowers, remember that I have a second form *leaves rustling* Syeven did you here something

Steven- what is it

*Lino- a human cat hybrid pops out*

Lino, catnaps to battle

Steven- what the hell is that abomination, I thought they killed you

Lino- please I'm just a cat hybrid

Steven- you could've been a anteater hybrid you generalist

Lino- well everyone got a similar point around here *gets strained, turns into a nundu leopard from the surrounding area* [growls at Steven]

Steven- uhhhh nice cat, be a good cat

*gets ready but a hell hound that once a dog- Marmaduke fights him so Steven and Shaymin runs for safety*

Steven- you save me

Marmaduke- Steven run, I need to hold him of

Steven- but the fire is coming

Marmaduke- just run *to Lino* you are the perfect example of why people hate me, I'm just a family thing like Clifford the red dog that I track down. You know what, I'm more than just a family thing like Clifford, I'm Marmaduke *grabs Lino in the neck and push each other to the cliff so they both plummet to the water fall* this is for you you big red b….

Steven- NOOOO

Shaymin- Steven is too late to save them, Marmaduke is too poisoned to be cured by blue water

[KO is still being chased of my were- jaguar, Steven and Shaymin goes after them]

KO- is alright be a nice kitty

Klonoa- guys fallow me

KO- Haxorus fallow the black and white bunny [to Klonoa] dude what's up with my freind

Klonoa- the seventh zodiac is not like the others, his usually split minded depending on dominant personality, this is is ego form a thylacosmilus the prideful one. Is swear to help anyone but he let the other six fend for themselves untile the six trolls tribe use there music to wake his other half- Indominus Deity. Sasuke got the memo from the legend but he kinda send the trolls to shadow realm for some revenge, regulation or being hip something like that. But he didn't know that any disturbance in any 6 music of the zodiacs could weaken his dark side.

Steven- how we could stop Sasuke

Klanoa- The Indominus Deity Mask *shows Steven a tribal looking Indominus rex mask, since the spirit of the indominus Rex inside all of our good side, their a way to fuse all of that but we need someone that's worthy of wearing the mask.

Steven- is just like what Garnet experienced, Garnet sensed the spirit because it want to reunite the spirit that's possessing her with her long lost daughter that lies within the Indominus Rex

Shaymin- Remember Steven Indominus Rex is not just a spirit but spirit of the community that lies within

KO- how are going to distract him

Juniper- *riding Midna* not without me *Midna blast Sasuke with plasma blast* don't worry I'll hold off

Charizard-…..and me too *drops off Silvally/ Ben*

Steven- Charizard, Redfire did you manage to cure him

Redfire- actually we got his memories back but corruption, not so much

Charizard- I drag him here because of the healing blue water

Steven- that's great but we've got company

Ben- don't worry guys I'll hold him off *activates his RKS-system to change to fairy type*

KO- wow is surprised you guys speared his life because rebooted PPG was seated to shadow realm

Redfire- *digivolves into growlmon* that's because they tried to possessed the Weather Gods, children go now

*shaymine and Haxorus sends Steven and KO back to the village*

Redfire- their save for now, ready Ben PYRO BLASTER *release plasma at Sasuke*

Ben- multi attack *attacks Sasuke as well*

Charizard- now let's Finnish off with

[a mothman with tentacles growing from his back appeared out nowhere]

Sasuke- you from, I thought I got rid of you from Cranston Academy because the monsters are generic as hell *prowls at him, mauls at hims while regaining energy from the mothman*

[meanwile back to the village Steven and KO come to find some one worth to use the mask]

Bia- dad, how we going to find the Healer in cast if next plague hits

Blu- don't worry, there hope for the future. No matter what happens, our species will thrive *his wing tip starts to glow teal*

Jewel- Blu, you are brighting up

Tiago- Dad I you turn blue-green

Steven- hey Blu birds

Jewel- what is it Steve

Steven- are you familiar with this mask * shows them the mask*

[sudden silence]

Blu- wait, I've seen this in my vision before *grabs the mask, buts it on*

[His wingtips glow bright gold, gets surround by Blue-green aura]

Channel-billed toucan- could Blu be the Healer chosen by the Indominus Deity

[Blu strains and lets out a loud scream, his face morphs into the mask — gives him tattoo in his checks and his billed, turns into smoother version of Indominus Rex but with sail and nose horn like a Slasher with a golden Y shaped horn aura coming out of it]

Carla. Tiago and Bia- wow

Tiago- dad is awesome

Carla- you transformation is ver interesting

[other macaws saw what's going on and then they bow before him}

Jewel- your the Healer

Indominus Deity Blu- it is my duty but first I must fight my other half *flies of*

Bia- be careful dad, the screamer birds are very noisy

Carla- Red-legged seriema are very territorial

Indominus Deity Blu- *gives them thumbs up before taking off* I will Sasuke in no time before he disturb some capybara settlers

Jewel- is just me are Blu's aura seems greener than usual

Channel billed- I might be a toucan but I knew genetics, Blue might be Hyacinth/ Spix hybrid but he chaired a blood line f the lost blue macaw tribe —Glaucous teal tribe. Is a ancient lost tribe of macaws that believed to be extent but they have a strong connection with Indominus Deity

Jewel- that make so much sense

[meanwhile, Juniper and Midna with houhoumon are hold up with Sasuke until Indominus Deity Blue arrives, a herd of capybara runs to safety]

Steven- Venusaur protect the capybaras and coatis with dynamax [venusaur engulf powers from surrounding area to become gigantamax venusaur- is bigger person of himself but the flower on his back is overlapping him like a protective hut]

Venusaur- come on everyone get underneath my petals * the coatis, capybaras screamers, and serena hide underneath his petals*

Steven- KO use the legendary birds to fight this wildfire

KO- alright, come out everyone *sends out zapdos- now looks redder and looks like a roadrunner, moltres- now has a dark feathers with magenta flames, and arnicuno- now lavender with 'shades' covering her eyes*

Steven- why they look different than before

KO- We went to tundra to train and some power from titans altered there forms, alright guys stop the fire

[Zapdoes create swift wind by running around to extinguish the flames, Moltres absorbs the blaze from the area, and arnicuno use ice beam from his eyes to freeze the flames]

KO- great, keep on the good work you guys

[the flames caught the mammoth titan's attention and he follows the smoke the distance]

[now the indominus deity Blu is ready to duel with Sasuke]

Juniper- hold it Midna, this fight is now Indominus's

Houhoumon- what it can't be I thought the Indominus chosen one is a mere legend told by ancient lost tribe

Sasuke- Indo, forgive me all I did to to do your betting but my Crylophosaur went crazy and fused with heliolisk, and then fuels his zodiac spirit energy to me

Indominus Deity Blu- keep it mind your powers is also fueled by your emotions, trust me Indominus Rex felt it eons ago and created split to prevent from that from happing it again

Sasuke- what happened to me all I did is to avenge Bilby by inkling it to those six tribes that tempered you eons ago because they were….they were….corrupted by magic to the point they acted nothing but hip and cool

Indominus Deity Blu- your not the only one that felt it that way, revenge is evil thing but doing it for malice is act of avenging justice. The six troll tribes created the split with there music but there not strong enough to hold back the malice. this different from Spix Macaw because there immune to corruption despite that they got malice with them.

Sasuke- is KO, right? Because his plaza and other hero's were attacked by TTG that is actually corrupted pteraquetzal that try to incarnate yveltal as the destroyer that the hero have been worth protecting for

Indominus Dieity Blu- why there doing this

Sasuke- because 20,000 years ago there was a creature known as a scrat awakened Yveltal and he blamed on the megafauna, then is the Terra Novenas, and now is the heroes (champions)

KO- *looks down with haterd* wh….why he's doing this, I become a champions and all I got is my friends gets canceled by TTG or Yveltal

Sasuke- KO don't blame on TTG, blame on CN that's controlling the calamity

Ben- KO your not the only one that want to avenge CN for everything, I also want because the Spirit of the hero left me years ago and end up in you but CN wants to do it's dirty work with me but I don't like it

Sasuke- Since my mission is been fulfilled, the mothman is been terminated

Indominus Deity Blu- not quite [the mothman is about to attack Steven but gets slice by his claws before getting near Steven] no one in Mexico wants _Cranston Academy: Monster Zone_. This is why Lino the cat furry from Brazil got negative attitude with macaws because his not a coati or an anteater

Steven- what are we going to do when this calamity is on the loose

Indominus Deity Blu- Sasuke and his Crylophosaur with stay in Aquazul to protect the Hyacinth tribe from incoming orchid anaconda because the Titans are trying to undo the damage by reclaiming lands back to the wild

Houhoumon- I'll try to prevent Ferdinand from bing corrupted by malice, even his a Titan

Steven- KO were are you

Ben/ silvally- KO will avenge CN and try to undo the damage of why I become a feral creature instead of being Hero of Legend, even know KO is the current Hero

Steven- I don't what to do, I felt so useless that I have to go around to find myself

Juniper- don't worry Steven, me and Midna will help you find yourself

Steven- awww thanks

KO- Blu how are you chosen as this Deity like form

Indominus Deity Blu- That's because Indominus choose the most humble but still seldom and colorful animal, I never knew about because I've been an adorkable

Sasuke- ummm humble, seldom. and colorful. Those fallows the traits of the lost aquamarine colored macaw tribe, do you think that there still alive out there

Indominus Deity Blu- who knows, If every place that's been returned to the wild because of the Titans, maybe they'll come back

Houhoumon- you remind me of Charizard messaging macaw but you don't have his golden feathers

Steven- what are you going to do Blu

Fierce Deity Blu- I'm going to do what Titans do, send many parts back to wild to attempt restore the Atlantic forest

[flies of with blue-green macaw aura]

Sasuke- I know that there's been a calamity that's been disrupting heroes (champions) but no matter what happens, there's always hope, even the bleakest situations

Steven- hey, I could've said that to Meg

[everyone laughs while capybaras are swimming, coatis scavenging, serenas flying off]

FIN

Reference- there are concept similar to fierce deity link and dark link from hyrule warriors. There some concepts similar to Netflix's Chosen One, to be honest it was stale but concept is promising. I don't considered this to be better than the original just because I added Hyacinth macaw or any animal species that inhabits the area, the reason is to discover Blu's supernatural roots as well as lore of the blue macaw tribes. Lino um adventure de sete videos is referenced again because of CATS 2019. Clifford and big red dog movie is referenced because of defensive guilty pleaser of Marmaduke movie and his dialogue explained it a lot Trolls world tour. A call back to early chapter from The Rift- Alpha and Omega because Indominus Rex is not just a spirit but a unity of all the spirits that originates from Terra Nova inhabitants, this also explains Steven's spirit animal- komodo dragon as well as the gem's zodiac spirits. The Lenegary birds alter forms are based on DLC announcements from sword and shield. This less of a epilogue and more of a prelude to distant sequel that I'll be working on. King of the monster reference.


End file.
